Frozen Pulses Flutter
by Quirky Del
Summary: Sequel to Old Friends! Further chronicles of Spot, Anne, Jack, Betty, Gil, and co. Be lovely,read and review, hmm? FINISHED! FINALLY! COMPLETE! .
1. It's Beginning to Hurt

**Alright everyone – here it is! The follow up to my Old Friends saga! I hope that you all enjoy this as much as the first one! Without further ado, on with the opening chapter...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beginning to hurt. Anne slowly turned her head to look out of the window. Pale rose was blushing over the concrete canyons of New York, signaling that she had spent yet another night lying awake, trying to buzz through all of her troubled thoughts.

She missed him.

She hadn't even spoken to him since that horrible night over a month ago; the night that played over and over in her head, like Mrs. Barrett's fancy new Victrola that Mr. Barrett had surprised her with. Spot Conlon was...well, he was a great many things, and most of them obnoxious! She remembered their horrible and ridiculous argument and how she ran away, then after she reached a safe distance she slowed down and walked the rest of the way home in the rain, Gil keeping her company. She had been worried that Gil would later suffer for his walk with her and then was surprised when she spoke with him at the preliminary trial the next morning, and he had said that he hadn't incurred any of Spot's wrath for it – which, in a very strange way, unsettled her. Spot had been insanely jealous before when his right hand man had spent some time with her; platonic as it was – Spot didn't view it that way. So, why would he now? Was it because he had really let her go? That was the main thought that was haunting her.

The image of Spot being led to the front of the courtroom and taking a seat in the defendant's chair stuck with her. He hadn't noticed her sitting in the back, watching intently. The old judge walked in briskly before settling down on his throne, gavel in the place of a scepter. The smarmy prosecutor slivered in and it wasn't long before poisonous accusations began oozing out of his cracked lips.

Anne watched Spot's back stiffen, and she could just imagine the muscles in his jaw tightening with each false word that poured out of his accuser's teeth . Her gaze would shift between the serpentine lawyer, the back of Spot's head, and the the pallid faces of the jury listening to the deceitful spin. It wasn't until the trial was adjourned for the day that Spot saw her. His cool blue eyes locked in on her sitting there demurely and she felt her heart rise up her ribcage. His steps faltered as he stared at her. She waited for him to say something about the previous night's disaster, say that he loved her and needed her back, but he didn't. All he did was nod briefly before he walked on, leaving her sitting alone.

Most every day had followed in the same suit, Anne was always there in the same seat, Spot always nodded as he walked past but neither ever breathed so much as a word to the other. The days passed quickly, whirls of witnesses flashing by, evidence – or lack thereof, being discussed and picked apart by both sides.

The strangest sight occurred outside of the courtroom, however. Anne was meandering about one lazy morning when her feet somehow led her to a very familiar neighbourhood. There was Spot, standing on the corner hawking headlines, per usual – only, there was something very strange about what he was saying. The irony of what he was yelling to anyone who listened blared in her face – _he_ _was_ the headline! He looked over and saw her standing there, she was transfixed in morbid fascination as he yelled **"INNOCENT BROOKLYN MAN ACCUSED OF MURDERING CROOKED LAWYER! IS IT THE NOOSE FOR HIM?"** His gaze never left her and she could have sworn she saw his eyes flicker with – was it regret, hurt, or anger – or possibly a culmination of all it wrapped into one fleeting moment. Then his face changed with an unmistakable look of defiance as he abruptly tore his gaze away from her and focused on the bustling crowd once more. He made no other move to betray the fact that he was painfully aware of her close proximity, in fact he acted as though she wasn't there at all. After a moment of debate she decided to continue on her way, pain washing over her as she worried that things would never go back to the same way between them.

That was a week ago, and her mind reluctantly wandered back to the present. Today was _the_ day. Yesterday the court heard the closing arguments between each side, and she had watched the jury file out to begin their deliberation. Today they would announce the all important answer – guilty or not guilty.

She swung her feet over and stepped out of bed, her joints aching from her restless night. She walked to her wardrobe, creaking the door open slowly. Her clothes were paraded in front of her, each begging to be chosen for the honour of being displayed on this auspicious occasion...and possibly the last time that she'll see Spot. After all, she had told herself (and Gil, whom she presumed passed the information onto Spot) that she would attend the trial every day until the end, but there were no further plans to see him beyond that.

A faded violet dress was her choice and she got into her garments swiftly before stepping into her matching shoes. Her hair was loosely pinned up and she grabbed her plum purse as she left for the courthouse, her heart hammering the entire way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, that's the little prologue of sorts...did you like it? (Say you did, say you did!) Heehee, ok, well you don't _have _to say it if you don't mean it, I suppose, but I hope that you did enjoy it! It's a bit daunting trying to live up to the expectations of a sequel, so I promise you I shall strive to make it just as enjoyable! Thank you so much for all of your support – it means a lot! You guys really are the best!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PS – If anyone can name where I got the inspiration for the title of this sequel, I will be duly impressed, indeed!**

**Here's a hint – It's a line from my favourite writer –whose name is mentioned somewhere in Old Friends...yeah, like that helps when that story was soo darn long, eh? Heehee! There's actually little homages to _him_ scattered throughout a lot of my writing, actually...**


	2. Honourable Judge Graham

**Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**Here's the next piece...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My, there were a lot of people! The crowd surprised her as her shoes clicked against the hardwood floor. She was glad that she always arrived early, she was lucky to have 'her seat' still open. Everyone had pushed up front, clamoring for the best vantage point to see the sentencing; though there were so many people that even the less desirable areas were filling up. It was an odd sight, Anne never did understand the sick entertainment some people took from another's folly. Attending a trial just for attendance's sake was never something that interested her, and if her beloved hadn't been the one standing in the trial she would definitely not be here, herself.

_Can I really even call him my 'beloved' anymore?_

The thought jabbed at her as she sat down, smoothing her skirts. She scanned the room, her keen eyes narrowing when they settled on a group sitting near the front; four men wearing very expensive looking suits and menacing grins. They appeared to have some wonderfully horrible secret and their presence unnerved Anne to no end. An ill feeling encroached her as she wondered their reason for being there. What if they were Vinnie Cannelli's henchmen – Spot had told her that he was the one who had really been responsible for her abusive brother-in-law's murder; it would make sense that he would send his minions over for the sentencing. No doubt Vinnie was _very_ interested in the outcome, and there was also no doubt what outcome he wanted. If the court found Spot guilty then it would take all of the heat off of Vinnie and his boys. Anne's worry was kept at bay, however, because the evidence had been so lacking that the jury would have no choice but to give a not guilty announcement. That was the great thing about this country – innocent unless proven guilty...at least, that's the way it's supposed to be.

Then she saw Spot walk in, followed closely by Denton's friend that had been acting as his attorney. They took their place at the defendant's table as the prosecutor took his on the opposite side. Anne peered queerly at the floor underneath the prosecutor's fancy shoes; she swore that she saw a small pool of slime oozing from under his feet. Next, the somber jury members entered their box.

"Everyone stand as the 'Honourable Judge Graham' enters the court!" yelled the puffed up bailiff.

The judge entered and took residence behind his platform oak desk.

"Did I miss anythin?"

Anne glanced over at the whisper next to her. Jack shot her a smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked back in a low voice, relieved to have some support next to her.

"Just thought ya might need a friend with ya."

She smiled gratefully before returning her focus on the judge.

"We have heard evidence and arguments from both sides. This has been a most grievous case, the community has lost an important figure and an excellent lawyer, not to mention a good family man..." Anne couldn't contain the little scoff that escaped her nervous lips. "Now, is the time that we will hear from the jury after their careful deliberation. Will the jury foreman please stand,"

A balding middle aged man, that was obviously very pleased with holding such an important title, stood looking at the black robed man seriously.

"And have you come to a verdict?"

"Yes, sir."

It was then that a most curious thing occurred – the jury foreman looked straight at that group of men in the front, the ones that Anne had imagined to be Cannelli's henchmen. She looked at the foreman closely, she saw the beads of sweat trailing down his brow. She focused back on the henchmen and saw one of them give a nod and a stern look back to the balding man. This tiny exchange exploded a mass of dread in the pit of her stomach as her mind worked furiously to determine it's meaning.

"And?" the judge prodded impatiently.

"We, the jury, find the defendant in the case of Conlon vs the state of New York," his little beetle eyes darted back to Cannelli's guy anxiously before he averted them back to the judge. "We, the jury, find the defendant...guilty of the murder of Andrew Hack."

Jack quickly grabbed Anne's hand but she didn't notice – in fact it was as if she left her body the second the man said 'guilty'. She was standing on her feet instantly and her mouth opened, her voice the strongest it's ever been as one word bellowed out of her –

**_"NO!"_**

Every head in the courtroom turned to gawk at her. She was sticking out like a sore thumb still standing amid the mass of spectators. Her eyes found Spot's staring at her, his usual mask unreadable.

"Young miss! _Who_ do you think you are, interrupting my courtroom like this! I ought to have you thrown in jail for contempt of court!"

Panic began to set it her. "I'm...I'm..."

"Seat yourself immediately or I will have you charged," the judge boomed.

This couldn't be happening, they couldn't find him guilty...these thoughts bombarded her as all faces continued to stare at her. She started to lower back to her seat but then shot right back up.

"I'm Andrew Hack's sister!"

Gasps trickled through air. The judge regarded her intently.

"This man did _not_ murder my brother-in-law!" she shrieked.

"If you have information regarding this case you should have come forward sooner!" the judge barked.

"Sir, the jury has already given the verdict, why are we being bothered with this girl's ridiculous outbursts?" Mr. Slimy Prosecutor piped up.

"Counselor, do not forget that _I_ am the judge and that _I_ give the final verdict and sentencing!"

"Yes, of course, sir. Do pardon." The gooey lawyer gave a fake smile, anger still steaming from his ears.

Anne was frozen where she was, terrified out of her wits. She was thankful when Spot's attorney stood and asked for permission to approach the bench. The judge acquiesced reluctantly. She looked down at Spot and was surprised to find him watching her questioningly. His lawyer came back and started speaking quietly to Spot, tearing his gaze away from her.

"Young lady, you should be proud of yourself. You have just cost the city of New York more money by delaying this trial longer; congratulations," he spoke caustically, causing Anne to wince. "The court will adjourn for the day and resume tomorrow. You," he looked at Anne again, "will be here as a witness and you will be cross examined by both sides, Miss – give the court your name, girl."

"Anne Hutchins...sir."

"Miss Anne Hutchins, you are hereby ordered by the court to appear here tomorrow morning at eight AM sharp. We will resume then. Mr. Conlon will be incarcerated for the remaining duration of this trial."

"Sir, my client has proven that he can be trusted to appear on his own recognizance, I do not see reason to change that ruling now."

"Well, I see it differently, _counselor_.We wouldn't want to see him give into temptation and run now that he heard the initial jury's rule, would we?" he flashed Spot a twisted smile.

"Court adjourned until tomorrow, eight AM!" The gavel hit the oak, signaling the end of the day.

There were excited murmurs ripping through the exiting crowd. Jack stood and looked at Anne, a dark chuckle coming out of him.

"Well, ya really know how to get a crowd's attention, Annie," he said with a raised brow.

She glared at him before she caught sight of a guard putting his grubby hand on Spot's arm.

"Spot!" she cried out.

He turned his head toward her, his eyes full with worry. "Come visit with me tonight," he all but commanded, speaking for the first line to her since his trial began. His back was to her in a moment as the guard led him away.

"What have I gotten us into to?" she muttered to herself as Jack put a comforting arm around her shoulders, motioning for them to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Things are heating up again, excitement abounds...what do you think will befall our heroes next?**

**Ok, time to review...right?**


	3. Trepidation

**Hey there, my lovely readers! Sorry, I meant to have this up a couple of days ago...anyway, here it is...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne was nervous; terrified out of her wits would be a more accurate description. She was going to see Spot – and talk to him...too bad it has to be through bars.

It was time to go. She gathered her courage and left her room, only to be halted in the hallway.

"Anne, we _are_ coming with you." Betty stood determined, her shoulders squared and eyes set.

Anne sighed. "I told you, I appreciate your concern, really. But I'm fine." She brushed past her, making her way down the stairs and out the door. Jack was waiting outside.

"Hi, Jack; bye, Jack," she greeted and bid farewell in the same breath as she continued her brisk clip down the stoop and onto the road.

"We'll just follow ya, then..." Jack's voice floated behind her.

"She stopped and turned around. "I don't need you to play bodyguard, Jack."

"I think ya do."

"What Jack _means_," Betty began, shooting a furtive glance toward the boy, "is that we just want to go with you for support. Besides, you shouldn't be going to the jail house alone."

Anne's face softened. "Alright, but only because you two are so stubborn."

Jack laughed loudly. "HA! Look who's talkin!"

--

The three reached the jail before long. Trepidation hung heavily in her feet as she paused at the front entrance.

"We'll be here," Jack comforted her as she inhaled deeply, staring off.

"I haven't spoken to him since that night, you know," she murmured.

"I know," Jack whispered.

"What if he's angry about my outburst at the trial this morning?"

"Ya stood up for him. Ya were real brave, Annie. How could he be angry for that?"

"What if he tells me he's over me?" she choked out.

"Then he's a liar and an idiot. I'll be here no matta what, alright?"

Anne nodded meekly, before turning her feet and slowly making her way into the jail without another glance back.

"How can I help ya, girlie?" A bean pole police officer asked, eying her warily.

"I'm here to visit Spot Conlon."

"The murderer?"

Anne squeezed her eyes shut a moment, trying to dissipate the sudden hostility she already felt for this man. "He didn't murder anyone," she snapped.

The older man chuckled. "Whatever you say, darlin. This way." He led her down a narrow hall and stopped in front of a rickety room. "In there. The murders get their own private suite..." he sneered at her as he guffawed at his own joke, walking away when he noticed she wasn't amused.

She stepped through the doorway, walking to the lone cell. The dim light from a single candle stub was all that illuminated the sparse room and she peered through the bars looking for Spot while her eyes adjusted to the near darkness.

"Heya, angel. I wasn't sure if ya were gonna show or not."

She could make out his smirking face in the darkness, but it only lasted a second before quickly slipping back into his stony mask of indifference.

"Of course, I would."

"I knew ya would'a back in the day, but things are real different, now," he paused before adding, "aren't they?"

"I hope you're not angry at me," she dodged his question, trying to change topics.

"Why, what did ya do?" he asked suspiciously.

"I meant my little display this morning."

He raised his brows. "Ya mean when ya defended me?" She nodded. "Why would I be angry with ya for that? Not many goils would have the moxie to stand up like ya did."

"Well..." she trailed off, pleased at his words.

"So, ya got a new boyfriend, yet?"

Anne just looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "No matta, just wonderin, is all."

"You've had numerous girlfriends since me, no doubt," she replied, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"Why?" he mirrored her earlier question.

"Nevermind. Why did you really ask me here?"

He snorted slightly. "Alright, that's how ya wanna play it. I asked ya here because I need to know what you're gonna say tomorrah."

She cocked a brow. "I was planning on the telling the truth," she answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That ain't gonna work."

"What do you mean it's not going to work? What do you suggest I say?"

"Stop bein' stupid. Ya know ya gotta watch yerself."

"You mean because of those goons Cannelli's got sitting there?" she asked.

"Ah, so ya saw them, huh?"

"Yes, I saw them. I also saw the jury foreman looking over at them with fear in his eyes."

"Yeah, I knew Vinnie would be puttin' the squeeze on them. Figures."

"How can you be so damn calm about all of this?" she felt like a spindle that was losing it's thread too quickly, and there was no stopping it.

"Cuz it ain't gonna help to get bothered. So, I stay calm."

"I can't do that! How am I suppose to remain calm when they could lock you away forever?" she hated the desperation in her voice, betraying her.

"I thought ya didn't care."

"I never said that. Why would you think that?"

"Are ya with Jack again?"

"What?"

"I see him sittin with ya at my trial sometimes...glad I could help ya two crazy kids find each other again."

"You're an idiot."

"Probably."

Her eyes widened. "What's that? The great Spot Conlon admitting to a fault?" she mocked.

"Don't ya just think you're the cute one..."

"You used to think so, at one time..." she muttered, casting her glance to the floor.

"Still do, sweet'eart."

"Then why haven't you come to see me?" all of her faux indifference was dropped as she let her emotions get the best of her.

"They don't exactly let ya come and go as ya please here..."

"Come off it! This is the first night that you've had to spend in jail since they let you out the first time! Over a month, Spot! It's been over a month since that awful night...you haven't come to see me, not once!" she was fighting back the tears now, determined not to let him get the best of her.

"I don't recall seein ya around my place, either. Besides, you're wrong about me not comin' round."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about all of those heart to hearts we've been having lately," the sarcasm dripped from her like molasses.

"Just cuz ya didn't see me, doesn't mean I wasn't there."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"I've been watchin' ya."

"You mean spying on me."

"Apples and oranges."

"How often?" she asked.

"Every night."

"Since when?"

"Remember that night, ya went runnin off in the rain and Gil followed ya home?"

"Of course I remember it, that's the night that you broke my heart – again," she said darkly.

"Oh, _I_ broke _your_ heart? Whatever helps ya sleep at night, sweets."

There was a deafening silence, both of them glaring at each other in the yellowing light.

"You never finished what you were saying," she finally prompted.

"Bout what?"

"About you spying on me."

He chuckled. "Ya didn't really think I'd just leave ya alone, did ya?"

"I...I don't know..." she whispered, tears beginning to pool, unable to be suppressed anymore.

"Anne, honey. I've spent every night underneath that window of yours or sleepin up that big tree. Every night since that ya left me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I know I'm evil leaving it there for now – this was one long chapter, but I think it works better to chop it here and make this part 1...**

**PS – I know, the accents aren't written as heavy in this as they were written in Old Friends – I think I probably wrote them a little too heavy before, it gets a bit tiring to read after a while and I figure you all know what they sound like – we've all seen Newsies enough to hear each one's accent clearly while we read, anyway, right? If I'm wrong, and you think I should continue writing the accents like I did just let me know and I'll see what I can do: )**

**Review, that would be lovely! I love hearing from all of you guys, because you're all so freakin' cool!**


	4. All of this Time

**Long chapter - you may want to get a lovely cuppa first...**

**Thank you for all of my lovely reviews! I am most gratified! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Anne, honey. I've spent every night underneath that window of yours or sleepin up that big tree. Every night since that night ya left me."_

She blinked. "What?"

He cocked his head to the side, watching her but saying nothing.

"All this time..." she trailed off, blinking furiously in an attempt to contain the impending whoosh of tears.

"Anne," he darted his hand out through the bars, grabbing her trembling one, pulling it back though the cold and unforgiving steel. She shivered as her arm brushed the chilly iron stripes, eliciting a healthy crop of goosebumps. He took a step forward so that he was as close as he could get to her; the mocking barrier the only thing preventing him from engulfing her weeping frame. Guiding her palm to rest on his chest, he closed his large hand over her small one, trapping her to him. He stood like that, his gaze focused down intently on their overlapping hands.

This simple gesture was all it took to make each of her defenses crumble. He seemed to be so lost and vulnerable, like a little boy. Her fingertips picked up his heart beat through the thin material of his shirt, blanketing her in a warm sort of comfort and swirling her mass of depressed confusion to the forefront. The crying bubbled over freely and she bit her lip hoping it would help her regain her cool.

"All of this time, I thought that you were..." she sniffed loudly, and he lifted his gaze back to her. "I thought you had gotten over me. I thought that you didn't care anymore."

He looked at the broken girl in front of him, and he knew what he _had_ to do – even though he really – no, desperately – didn't _want _to. "I don't think I could ever stop caring for ya; and believe me, I've tried. But I gotta tell ya somethin,"

"Anything – you know that you can tell me anything," she answered hoarsely, thick emotion still lodged in her throat. Her free hand fumbled through the bars to clutch his other one, and she squeezed it tightly.

He clamped his lids shut, knowing that he wouldn't be able to look at her while he told her what he needed to. He could feel his pulse quicken so painfully he was afraid his heart might rip out and explode, tearing out of his skin and he was glad her hand was still over his heart, so she could keep it pressed into his chest. He inhaled deeply, his breath rattling on the way back out.

"What is it, Spot?" she was getting scared again.

His eyes fluttered open so slowly and cautiously, he looked like a frightened little lamb being led to the slaughter. He looked at her with pale, uncertain orbs and his lips were parted with trepidation so unlike and so unbecoming to the King of Brooklyn...now she was downright terrified.

And then she knew.

"What did you do?" she whispered, willing all of her weight to pool down in her feet so she could steel herself for the answer.

"Ya gotta understand, angel – _you _left _me_..."

Her face whitened so many shades, anyone would have thought that the Grim, himself, had reached his bony knuckles down that instant and vacuumed up her colour. Her fingers slipped out of his as her throat started to close in.

He frowned at the loss of one of her hands in his, but tightened his clasp on her left hand still held steadfastly to his chest. He wouldn't let her go.

He just wouldn't.

"Ya left, ya said that we wouldn't work...I didn't know if I'd see ya again..." he began his one sided argument, stormy cobalts pleading with her.

"Just say what you mean..." she whispered.

"Things have gotten – complicated..."

"How?" she squeaked.

"Ya left me."

"You keep saying that..."

"It's true, ain't it?"

"Just say what you need to say!"

His shoulders slumped. He moved his free hand up to his chest, covering the other one still keeping it's vice like grip on hers; both sets of his fingers clutching her knuckles painfully.

"I made a mistake," he uttered, his eyes locked on hers.

A million moths started fluttering in her belly, banging upward to her throat, all trying to make a fierce break for it. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her mind started to zone out, ears only picking up words here and there:

"...just once...stupid...meant nothin...ill...stupid..." his words were spilling over her, it took her a moment to regain her concentration.

"So, you did get another girl?" she gasped.

"No."

"You just said –" the floor was starting to disappear beneath her feet.

"She ain't my goil – never was."

"So, you didn't sleep with her?"

"I screwed up."

"So, you did sleep with her?"

"I – it was a...I'm a dirty rotten idiot."

It was a like trap door had dropped open, and she was just suspended there, feet dangling precariously.

"Let me go." She tried to yank her arm free, but her hand wouldn't budge – he held her firmly to him.

"It was just the one time. I swear it, baby. It was a week after ya left me; I had been drinkin for that whole damn week." His pleas were turning desperate.

"I don't care," her chest was heaving, hyperventilation was starting to set in.

"It was a _stupid_, dumb – I wasn't myself...I thought I'd lost ya forever, can't ya see that, angel?"

"Don't call me that, anymore," she demanded lowly, the yellowing light blurring with the growing tears filling her eyes.

"It's not like I was unfaithful – you –"

"–left..." she finished for him. "If you don't think you did anything wrong – then why are you telling me this? Just to hurt me?" she was falling into hysterics, her voice was rising with each word, and she started to struggle again, to get out of his hold.

"Will ya hold still?" he snapped.

"Why? So, I can stand here while you tell me all about your latest hussy!"

"It was just a drunken afternoon, biggest mistake of me life..." If she hadn't been so blinded by her hurt and fury she would have seen Spot Conlon at his lowest and most pathetic moment; but instead, all she saw was red.

"Let – me – _go_!" she leaned back and tugged with all her might, vehemently attempting to get her hand away from him.

"She might be pregnant!" he blurted.

Silence.

"Who is it?" she asked who the girl was finally, little tremors shooting up her spine at the thought.

"Just a goil I used to know. Anne, honey – I didn't mean it all to come out like that. I don't even know if she is...she don't know, yet. She's been gettin real faint lately and not feelin good and all – said she reckons, maybe she's..."

"You got her pregnant," Anne answered hollowly.

"I didn't want to tell ya – "

"I bet you didn't," she muttered, growing more and more detached from the situation.

"...until I knew, but I wanted to make sure ya heard it from me first,"

"You're a real gentleman..."

"Shit! Would ya be serious, for one damn minute?"

"No, I can't, because if I did then I think I may just die right now," she crackled.

Spot looked at her, taking in her pale and waxy complexion, the rapid dark shadows forming instead of the usual bright green eyes, her breathing laboured. He did this to her.

She exhaled deeply. "Do you feel better now?" she asked bitterly.

"Don't."

"Don't, what? Don't point out what a bastard you are?"

Her unusually harsh and colourful words pierced him. "I really have been outside that window of yours every night, angel. _Every_ night, haven't missed one since ya broke it off." His face was so stricken, it only served in making her nausea build.

"How could you do it?"

"I wanted to get back at ya...and to show that I could move on without ya; but I can't – can't go on without you."

"You didn't seem to have too much trouble when that other girl was in your bed, did you?" she scathed.

"I told ya, I'm an idiot – ya know that. You're the only one who I'd let get away with callin me that, too."

"Yes, I do know that you're an idiot." The tears had stopped, stoniness taking their place, frosting her heart to any more cracks for the moment. "This is too many – I let you get away with this already, the last time we were apart...I can't again." Her voice wavered as she spoke. "I'll go to the trial tomorrow, and I'll speak up for you and I'll do all that I can to help you because I love you. But I will not let you keep doing this to me."

"Anne," he implored.

"Maybe we can try being friends for awhile," even her own voice hitched on the word.

"Friends? How the hell can we do that?"

"I can't talk to you anymore right now...I'm done tonight."

He finally loosened his grip, watching her hand leave his chest in slow motion, hearing nothing other than a mournful knell ringing in his ears. She looked at him through dull eyes before silently turning around.

"I love you!" he called out to her as she walked out of the room. He watched her disappear through the doorway, a horrible premonition trickling over him. What if she really was walking out of his life forever?

A moment later the officer on guard came through the open doorway, a nasty smirk on his sallow face. "Girl problems?" He strode over to Spot, laughing at him through the bars.

"Whaddya know about it? Ya probably ain't had a goil since you're mama set ya up with your cousin cuz ya couldn't get one yourself; am I right?" Spot challenged.

"Yeah, well – you won't be so funny with a rope round your neck, will ya, big shot? Anyway, your girlie dropped this on her way out. You must not have been too good yourself to make her fly out like that, dropping papers as she ran!" he laughed, incensing Spot all the more. He threw down a piece of paper between the bars. "It fell out of a book in her pocket. I was just gonna throw it away, but you're in luck – tonight I thought I'd be a nice guy." The police officer chuckled to himself as he walked back out.

Spot scanned the paper in his shaking hands, reading the handwritten lines over and over. It was from one of Anne's favourite poems, he never knew why she liked such damned depressing stuff so much; but this was actually very suiting tonight.

"_Ha! thy frozen pulses flutter_

_With a love thou darest not utter._

_Thou art murmuring—thou art weeping—_

_Is thine icy bosom leaping_

_While my burning heart lies sleeping?_

_Kiss me;—oh! thy lips are cold:_

_Round my neck thine arms enfold—_

_They are soft, but chill and dead;_

_And thy tears upon my head_

_Burn like points of frozen lead._

_Hasten to the bridal bed—_

_Underneath the grave 'tis spread:_

_In darkness may our love be hid,_

_Oblivion be our coverlid—_

_We may rest, and none forbid." _

He didn't usually like all that flowerly, hoity toity, mumbo jumbo – he always got annoyed, thinking they should just say it already instead of going on and on. But the text made him ache even more, thinking of his Anne and how she may not be his anymore. He was beyond an idiot, and now he may be paying the price for his indiscretion permanently. He was trying to hurt Anne because she had hurt him – but mostly because he had allowed her access to a side of him that he never let anyone see before – she had too big of a chunk of him and it scared him to death when he realized that. So, what did he do? The stupidest thing possible, of course. He knew it was a self destructive thing to do – he was just trying to prove to himself that he didn't need her – of course, he only succeeded in doing the exact opposite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, as always – this is not the end for our lovelies; much more ahead, so please don't lynch me! More to come soon!**

**Oh, and thank you to my dear P.B. Shelley for everything he's left for us, to remind of us of the beautiful everything surrounding us all...the snippet of his poem 'Invocation of Misery' is what Spot read. If you want to read some of THE best words Ever written – check his stuff out! I love that man!**

**Review, eh?**


	5. Befuddled

**Oy! Oi! Sorry!**

**Inexcusable, how long it's taken me to update, Again! Sorry! What can I say? Things have been a bit manic here, lately! I shall try, try, Try not to let it take so long again! Ok? Am I forgiven?**

**Thank yous to all of you who are reading this, _special thanks to all of you who review_!**

**And this chapter is for Summaz for always kindly nudging me to get off of my duff and post this already**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Come in."

"Good morning, Anne," Betty stepped into the room, then stopped, looking closely at her friend. "Good lord, you look like you've been up all night!"

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk, " Anne answered sardonically.

"Oh – you know what I mean."

"I know, I'm sorry – I'm just...befuddled." Anne spun around with her hands in the air to illustrate her point. "Where's my plum purse?"

"Already hanging off your belt," Betty pointed out with a chuckle.

Anne looked down embarrassed. "Right."

"It's going to be alright, Anne. You'll see."

She released an unconvinced "hmm."

Betty scrutinized her. "So, are you going to tell me what all Spot said to you last night?"

"No," was the quick reply.

"Why ever not?" she countered exasperated.

"Because, I do _not_ want to talk about it, ok!" Anne snapped, before puffing out an exaggerated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to go over it again, right now, you know?"

Her friend nodded. "I understand. But when you're ready to talk – just know that I'll be here."

Anne smiled warmly. "Thanks, Betty. You really are the best friend that I could ever hope for." She squeezed her shoulder briefly before making her way out of the room.

She hustled down the stairs, bidding a quick hello and farewell to the Barrett family on her way out. She hadn't walked more than ten paces before another set of longer legs joined hers.

"Should have known that you'd be here, Jack."

"Of course. Think I'd let ya go to your big witness day by ya'self?"

Her lips quirked slightly. "Thanks."

"So, ya gonna tell me what he said to ya last night?"

"You sound just like your girlfriend," Anne bristled, not missing a beat. She wrinkled her nose at the glare blaring down from the partial overcast of the sky.

"She's not my goilfriend..."

Anne twisted her neck to see his face, both of them keeping their steady gait. "She's not?"

"Well, not exactly...ya know." Jack shrugged.

"I thought you liked Betty," she said defensively.

"I do – I just don't know if I consider her a," both of his hands raised up as his fingers went into air quotes, "_girlfriend_."

Anne's gaze shifted back forward. "Oh."

"Why? Did she say somethin'?"

"Not really."

"Ok..."

"I just," Anne stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing a tall man to almost knock her over in his hurry. "I just don't get you."

"_ME?_" Jack's hand flew to his chest. "Ha!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothin – we better get goin; ya don't want to be late." Jack resumed his walk and she followed. They were silent for the remainder of the way.

They stepped through the threshold of the courtroom, surprised to find that today the room was even more packed than she had ever remembered it being. She wondered for a moment if she was supposed to be sitting somewhere in particular since she was the main witness today, but settled for her usual seat in the back instead. Jack sat next to her, chancing a glance at her before letting his gaze flit around the room.

Anne could see Spot being led to the defendant's table up front. He spotted her and she couldn't quite decipher the look he was throwing at her. Was it remorse? His back was soon to her as he seated himself down, lawyer in tow. She was startled to see him appear so early; court wasn't scheduled to resume for a good twenty minutes. A conversation of the two women in front of her soon assaulted her ears.

"Did you hear?" a shrill voice was whispering conspiratorially to the large woman next to her.

"No – what?" her companion pecked back in a tither.

"I heard that the girl who yelled out here yesterday after the jury's verdict..." she trailed, her bony hand flying up to clutch at her chin, as if the news was just too scandalous to hold any longer.

"Oh! Stop keeping me in such suspense!" the pudgy woman breathed, her beady eyes darting in excitement.

"Well, I heard she's his girlfriend!" she paused for a dramatic moment, before continuing; "and that _he_ is getting awful anxious to get out of jail..."

Ms. Pudgy glared at her for her lack of sensational hear all. "Of course, he'd want out! Honestly, Clara – who wouldn't want to get out of jail!"

The bony woman, Clara, leaned back, wearing quite the Cheshire grin. "Well, what you don't know is the biggest reason why!"

"Then, tell me, already!"

Anne couldn't help herself from slanting her body forward slightly, eager to hear more. Her peripheral vision told her that Jack was doing the same.

"Word has it that the jail bird just found out he's going to be a daddy!"

Jack's stare immediately swung to Anne, she felt as if his eyes were boring holes into her skin. His eyes darkened so much, that it startled her to see such a face turned to her. She sat completely mute and immobile, not knowing why her voice had taken such an abrupt holiday from her.

His face screwed up in an agonizing mass of utter disbelief, confusion, and pain. It was that moment that she knew that he was still nursing his wounds over her. She knew, too, why he was so reluctant to make that commitment to Betty – it was all written on his face. He wasn't over her.

"Jack, it's not what you think, at all..." she began in earnest, desperately wanting to wash that hurt from him. Her voice must have been louder than she had thought, for it made the two gossiping hens in front of her turn around – their shock at seeing the very subject of their careless gossip sitting right behind them was priceless. They tittered in what she could only assume was embarrassment before swiftly getting up and sitting their pruning selves elsewhere.

"You're gonna have his baby?" Jack finally chocked out.

"No! That's what I'm trying to tell you..."

He considered her a minute, unsure if she was being truthful. "So, then why would those old ladies think that ya are?"

"Because, they...they're talking about someone else."

Jack cocked his head to the side, strands of sandy hair tumbling down his forehead. "And who would that be?" he asked, clearly not convinced.

"I don't know," she said lowly, her own hurt flooding at her.

"What?"

"I don't who the girl is," her voice wavered a bit.

Jack's brows shot straight up, his eyes expanding considerably. "You mean Spot got some other goil pregnant?"

"Yes," was the wisp of a reply.

"I'm gonna soak him – he was cheatin on you?" he asked furiously, though his insides were lighter knowing that Anne wasn't bound to Spot in that way.

"He said it happened a week after we broke up," she was trying very hard to be brave, but she wasn't sure it was working.

"He didn't tell ya who it was?"

"He just said it was some girl that he used to know," she answered tonelessly. "Said that he wasn't even sure if she really was pregnant, yet."

"He's a dumbass."

"Yeah..." she agreed distractedly.

"I'm real sorry, Annie," Jack told her seriously.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Jack was about to offer more words of comfort but his jaw dropped open instead. Anne glanced over her shoulder to see what caused such a reaction, but all that she could see was a slender girl about her age entering the courtroom. There was nothing particularly special about the girl, she was pretty enough but wore quite a forlorn countenance, but that didn't explain why he would react so strongly.

"What the hell is she doin' here?" Jack muttered to himself.

"You know her?" Anne asked, curiousity getting the better of her.

He scoffed bitterly. "Yeah – I know her. It's Davey's sister."

She watched him blankly before realization snuck up on her. "Sarah? Your old girlfriend, Sarah?"

He nodded, his eyes following her as she slowly walked to the front of the room, not even seeing them. She stopped when she reached the defendant's table.

An uneasy feeling pooled inside of Anne and she found she simply could not tear herself away from the scene in front of her. She wasn't surprised when the girl leaned down to speak with Spot, nor was she surprised when Spot ignored her, immediately darting half way out of his chair, twisting his torso to look at Anne.

"I can't do this..." she started to hyperventilate.

"Annie..." she could hear Jack's voice coming at her through the fog in her brain, as her breathing quickened.

She stood up, her hazy gaze going from Spot who was still twisted around staring at her and Jack who was calling her name nervously. The air was escaping her, a heavy weight settling in her chest as it was getting increasingly difficult to intake a clear breath. She was barely aware of the growing audience she was now eliciting with her gasping breaths. She couldn't believe that Jack's old girlfriend was there – could that really be _the_ girl that Spot had been with...the one that could right now, be carrying his unborn child...was this all some sort of twisted game to him? Just taking Jack's old girlfriends and playing with them for a while – it all seemed too much for Jack to handle as well. His face told her that he was just as surprised as she was to learn of Spot's indiscretion with his old flame.

"_Annie? **Annie!**_" Jack was now standing next to her, attempting to break her out of now full on hyperventilating state.

"I just..."

"...need air..." Anne gulped, leaving the room in a whirl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoosh – ah! **

**Hope that wasn't too melodramatic for you...what can I say? I'm in the mood for some good ol' fashioned cheese melodrama!**

**Review, like you wonderful people are so kind to do! (That didn't make sense, did it? But it sort of rhymed...)**


	6. Objection

**Ah! Here were are...picks up directly where the last chapter left off.**

**Oh, to the oh so lovely people that have been kind enough to review...Thanks to Purple Rhapsody, Sweets, Nora, xoborogrlxo, MushLover92, Margret Faith, MyMusicalLife (didn't you used to be NewsiesGeek, or am I losing it?), merger, Summaz, SpotsAngel, Betcha O'Connor, tudilovesyou, Autumn Ava Jones, ConlonsGirl, gothicluver13, midnight1899, rubba-ducky, and Lady Daphne...whew! I hope I didn't forget anyone! I love ya guys!**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! They really make me feel lovely and urge me to update sooner **

**(Meaning, thanks again and keep the reviews coming to get me off of my duff and write faster...heehee)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annie?" Jack's scared voice buzzed at her.

Anne stood hunched over, still trying to catch her breath through her violent gasps. She was standing outside of the courtroom, not paying attention to the stares pointing her way. Jack guided her to a rickety bench against the wall, sitting with her, his hand resting on her heaving back.

"Annie? Calm down..." Jack leaned over so he was in her line of vision. "In – out, in – out, slow your breathin', you'll feel bettah..."

She looked into his frightened face. She knew that she needed to steady her breathing or she'd eventually pass out, but her body didn't seem to care. Her lids closed, helping her pool all of her resources into easing her hollow breaths. Soon, she felt more oxygen filling her lungs and she began to feel the air flowing around easier. After inhaling deeply a few more times, she was finally feeling grounded.

"Ya alright?" he asked anxiously.

Anne nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good, ya had me real scared there for a minute."

"Sorry." Anne focused her gaze on a large cloud rolling by. "I guess I just sort of lost it there, for a minute."

Jack quirked a brow. "Understandable. I have to confess to bein' a bit thrown myself."

"So, that's really..."

He nodded in the positive. "Yeah – that's Sarah Jacobs, alright."

"Did you know –"

"That your old man and my old lady were gettin' it on? Hell no."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have put it that way."

She stared at him. "Why not? That's exactly what it is, isn't it?"

Jack didn't say anything. The wind began to pick up, lapping the fringes of his hair into his lashes. He squinted up at the half engulfed sun, the clouds repopulating the sky at a rapid pace.

"I had better get back in there."

Jack stood up, offering her his hand. "Ya ready?"

"No," she answered simply, but strode in directly. They both resumed their usual seats. A glance around revealed Sarah to be sitting on the other end of the room, looking vacantly out into the crowd. Cannelli's boys were also sitting up front, causing a lump to form in Anne's throat. She avoided looking at Spot, choosing instead to look everywhere else.

Less than five minutes later the bailiff entered through the left doorway and addressed the crowd.

"Everyone stand as the 'Hourable Judge Graham' enters the court!"

The elder judge took his coveted place behind his large desk once more, surveying the room. Anne's sight quickly darted over to Spot, and she started as she saw he was watching her intently. He didn't flinch when her gaze returned his, but _she_ had to force herself to look calm. The judge began to speak, effectively turning Spot back round to face the front of the room again.

"As you all know, we are called back here by what I'm sure is to be a very good cause, indeed. For the young woman in question would not dare to subject us all with any more needless time wasting than absolutely necessary – am I right, Miss..." Judge Graham's gaze flicked down to the open file on his desk, quickly scanning for the name, before looking back up, "that's right, _Ms. Hutchins._"

Anne sunk in her chair slowly, wishing time would hurry up and speed to when she could run out of here and never look back. She was very soon called upon the bench, and she had to specifically instruct her feet to move in the right direction as mind numbing fear started to trickle throughout her. Her leaden steps only paused for the briefest of seconds as she passed the defendant's table and she almost thought she heard Spot whisper her name as she walked by, but she dared not stop. She was sworn in, and she sat tremulously in the hard chair, waiting like a lamb on the slaughter for the prosecutor to commence his attack.

Mr. Slimeball oozed his way over to her, flashing her one of the most grotesque smiles she had ever seen.

"Miss Huuchaans..."

"It's Hutchins," she corrected, perfectly aware that the prosecutor was purposely trying to rile her up from the start.

His jowls quivered as he sneered. "Of course, my mistake. Miss _Hutchins_, yesterday you interrupted this courtroom with a shout that you know who murdered Mr. Hack –" a greasy pleasure spread over his leathery face, "Mr. Hack, who was your very own brother in law, am I correct?"

"Yes, he was married to my sister."

"And would you say that you and Andrew Hack were close?"

Anne's brows furrowed before she could help herself. She wanted to scream 'Goodness NO!' but she thought that may not be the smartest move. Instead she replied, "as I said before, he was my brother in law."

"That's not what I'm asking. Let me put this way – how did the two of you get along?"

"Objection!" Spot's defense lawyer piped up, standing from his chair. "Your honour, how is any of this relevant to the case on hand?"

"I'll decide what is and what is not relevant, counselor. Sit down."

"Thank you, your honour," Slimey cooed, but was cut short.

"I don't want your _thanks_, just get on with the questioning – and make sure that you stick to things of relevance."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Prosecutor turned back to Anne. "How do you know the defendant, Miss Hutchins?"

Anne squirmed in her seat a bit, hoping no one would notice. "We've been acquainted for some time, now. We met through a mutual friend."

"And just how well _acquainted_ are you?"

"Objection, your honour. Sir, he is hounding the witness, attempting to insinuate things to sway the courts opinion of the witness..." Mr. Defendant declared rather robustly.

"I'm going to allow it. Personal relationships can play a very big part in foul play."

Mr. Gooey shot Mr. Defendant a triumphant look before continuing. "As I was saying, what manner of acquaintance do you and Mr. Conlon share?"

Anne stared back at him unblinking. "We are friends."

"Friends? That's not the way I've heard it told..."

"Then you have been misinformed," she answered coolly.

"Perhaps," he answered in a tone that it was obvious he thought quite the opposite. "So, as..._friends_...Mr. Conlon was surely introduced to your sister and Mr. Hack?"

"Yes."

"Did they get on with each other? Mr. Conlon and Mr. Hack, that is?"

"They didn't spend much time together, but the little that I saw them talking, it was quite cordial." Anne felt terrible lying, as she recalled the little contact that they had shared was actually rather chilly.

"Mhmm. And your sister, the late Mr. Hack's wife...how well was she acquainted with Mr. Conlon?"

"They met on a few occasions."

"And did they have a 'cordial' reception, as well?"

She knew he was baiting her, but she wouldn't let him. "Yes, sir, they did."

He gave her a snake like grin. "I wonder if it was more than 'cordial'..."

"What?" she asked, indignant. _Damn._ Anne knew she couldn't let her guard down, he's going to say anything to try to tongue tie her and twist her words into something entirely different than what she means.

"I'm wondering if perhaps Mr. Conlon and Mrs. Hack could have shared a relationship most unbefitting of a married woman..."

"That's ridiculous!" she huffed, trying to keep her cool. Her eyes inadvertently darted to Spot, who was watching her closely.

"It would explain a lot, wouldn't it? A motive for the murder – Mr. Hack could have discovered the affair, and in a rage of jealously Mr. Conlon made sure that Mr. Hack would be out of the way for good –"

"That's not the truth, at all!" Anne was losing her temper, and she knew it. "You're a vile man!"

"Or perhaps you're getting upset because you're in love with Mr. Conlon, and you didn't want to see him with your sister; that's why you're trying to defend him and that's –"

"OBJECTION!"

Mr. Sleazy shut his mouth satisfied with the shocked and horrified gasps erupting around the room. He looked at the judge and then at Spot's lawyer. "Pardon. No further questions." He oiled his way back to his seat.

The judge turned his stony gaze onto the prosecuting attorney. "You were getting most out of hand, and if that happens one more time I shall have you thrown out of my courtroom – do you understand?" he said sharply.

"Yes, sir – I do apologize, sincerely," but it was obvious he was anything but sorry.

Anne could feel herself getting clammy. She knew exactly what that jerky prosecutor was up to, and she allowed him to do it! She knew that he was antagonizing her purposely, just so that he could yell out all of those vicious and complete lies – he must have known that the judge would silence him, but the damage was done. The jury, not to mention all of the bystanders, had all heard his falsehoods. Now, that seed was planted – the idea that Spot was having an affair with her sister, the victim's wife; the perfect and a very obvious motive for killing Andrew Hack was presented to everyone in the courtroom. He planted all of that in their heads in only a few easy moments. Things were looking even bleaker by the second.

Her slump form straightened when the judge announced that it was the defense's turn for questioning – she only prayed that Spot's lawyer would know the right questions to ask to issue some damage control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright – see? A much faster update! I know, not much Spot and Anne interaction in this chapter – but next chapter will have exciting ones! **

**Reviews are almost as good as caffeine...! **


	7. Vinnie Cannelli

**Aw, I love you guys...I just had to update tonight, even though I just got home from a double shift 13 hour day at work! Yuckka! And I'm back early in the wee mornin – double Yuckka!**

**Thanks for your smashing reviews! **

**I think that this is the longest chapter of this story so far? Well, it's pretty long, anyway. Get a nice cuppa or ho-cho or coffee, ok, or water if that's your thing...but, really, wouldn't you rather some lovely liquid caffeine? Ok, so I'm a caffeine pusher...nasty habit, that.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shot a dirty look towards the smug face of the foul, lying prosecutor. She didn't have long to recover her composure, but she tried her best. She needed to be on the ball for this – this was Spot's _life_! It was up to her, she knew that...she couldn't escape that! This was the thought that had been floating and bouncing around her mind violently since she first spoke up...who knew that that one little word , 'no' – only two letters – could mean so much!

"Miss Hutchins," Spot's defense attorney approached the witness chair with a warm smile. "I believe that you've been acquainted with Mr. Conlon for quite some time. How long have you known him?"

"A year, or so. We were introduced through...a friend." She saw Jack looking at her encouragingly.

"Would you say that you know the defendant well?"

"Yes," was her simple answer.

"And what sort of man would you say Mr. Conlon is?"

Anne swallowed. "He's very respected. He's intelligent, strong willed, charismatic, people value his opinion..." her voice hitched as she realized how much she truly cared what he thought of her and she hoped that he – and everyone else – didn't notice the waver.

"How does he handle conflict?"

"He's actually known for remaining quite cool under pressure;" she paused a moment, thinking of the best way to articulate what she wanted to say. "People respect the way he thinks and how he can assess a situation from all angles before acting."

The lawyer nodded. "So, you're saying that he is _not_ a rash man – "

"No, he's not. Sometimes, he's actually infuriatingly calm about things –" she stopped short because she was about to add 'then sometimes he flies off the handle over nothing!' – but luckily, she noticed and suppressed it before it left her lips! Anne felt as though her intestines were squirming in a strange rendition of a new Rag Time dance. The upper intestines were jumping in tune but the lower ones were still doing the first stages of the Cake Walk.

"Certainly not a man who would commit murder?"

"No, of course not!" She worked insanely hard to keep her voice steady. If she was completely honest with herself, the idea that Spot Conlon could be capable of murder in certain circumstances seemed rather likely to her; obviously, she could not share these dark allowances. She must keep herself focused.

"Would you say that Mr. Hack had many enemies?"

"A fair few."

"Really?"

"He was a lawyer – prosecutor. That earned him some enemies."

"Certainly. Can you think of anyone specific that may have wanted your brother-in-law dead?"

Anne's pulse quickened so painfully, her eardrums throbbed with the blood rushing by. She looked over to where Cannelli's cronies were seated – she had never seen such a death glare pointed her way before. Something on Goon #1's arm glinted in the filtering sunlight, she squinted to see the source better.

"Miss Hutchins?"

Anne snapped her attention back to Mr. Defender, but it was too late. He had turned round to follow her gaze and was now looking at Cannelli's men. He faced her again.

"Do you know those men?"

"No," she answered honestly. She had not met any of them, though she knew who they were – well, who they worked for, that is. Her eyes sought out Spot's, hoping to ascertain from him what she should say next. All she received, however, was a guarded look.

"You don't know those men?" the lawyer reiterated.

"No, I've never met them."

"You don't have to be frightened, Miss Hutchins," he remarked kindly, but load enough for everyone to hear.

_What was he playing at? Has Spot told him who those guys are?_ Anne's mind was a jumble of confusion, desperately trying to siphon out the best response. She cleared her throat. "I'm not frightened."

"Has anyone been trying to intimidate you?"

"What?" she squeaked.

"Has anyone attempted to silence you? To keep you from testifying the whole truth of what you know?"

"Oh..." she was starting to panic. What did Spot want her to say exactly? Should she out Cannelli's men right now? Should she stand, point, and scream, 'there they are!' ?

"May I remind you, Miss Hutchins, that a man's life is at stake – "

"I know that! Of course, I know that!"

"Good. Then, let's continue. Why do you seem so hesitant to speak?"

"There's a lot of corruption in this city – " Anne began, seeking Spot's gaze for reassurance, but she didn't receive it – he wasn't even looking at her. Instead, he seemed to be staring down at something on the table in front of him. No, wait – was he writing something? It looked like –

"What type of corruption, Miss Hutchins?" Spot's lawyer broke through her thoughts.

"This city is run by people with power."

"Such as?"

_Here we go, _she said to herself as she took a deep breath before jutting her chin out defiantly.

"Vinnie Cannelli," she declared, staring straight at the four henchmen.

Spot looked up at her so sharply, she was afraid he'd suffer whiplash later. The crowd watched the exchange with baited breath.

"Vinnie Cannelli – are you suggesting that he is the one who murdered Andrew Hack?"

"Not directly; I think that he had some of his – _followers_ – kill him." She was amazed at how strong her voice had become, the adrenaline pumping through her at an incredible speed.

"Do you have any evidence to back up these claims?" Mr. Defender asked eagerly.

"Yes," she spoke bravely. "The man on the right," she stretched her arm out, indicating one of Cannelli's men, "is wearing my late brother-in-law's watch."

Collective shock surged through the people at this new revelation. The crony in question instantly tried to hide his wrist, unwittingly marking himself even more as a target.

"Sir, approach the stand," Judge Graham commanded, and the suited man begrudgingly complied.

"Are you associated with Vinnie Cannelli?" The judge's dislike of said Vinnie Cannelli was very apparent. Anne only prayed that was true, and that he wasn't being bought and paid for his silence like so many of the members of the police in this town.

"Yes, sir."

"Was that watch on your wrist the property of a Mr. Andrew Hack?"

"Y-no, sir," he nervously doddered.

"Hm, perhaps your memory will become better after you're sworn in?" he peered at the man accusingly.

"Sir – we still have a witness on the stand. Not to mention, that she's sending everyone on a flying goose chase..." Mr. Nasty Prosecutor protested.

"Ah, so you're right. We do still have a witness on the stand," he addressed Mr. Defender, "do you have any further questions for Miss Hutchins at this time?"

"No, sir. I would very much like to speak with this man, though, Mr...?"

"Yes, yes – we will get to that. Miss Hutchins, you may step down – but do not wander far."

"Yes, sir," Anne breathed a sigh of relief at her release, as she quickly stood and vacated the witness stand, making her way back to Jack.

"We shall take a ten minute recess for the counsel to gather their strategy for the new witness. You," he stared pointedly at the burly goon, "do not go anywhere. Stay in this court room – if you – or any of your party," he looked at the other three men still sitting, "attempts to step even a toe out of my court, I assure you there will be most dire consequences. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Court is – oh, that goes for you, as well, Mr. Conlon. Do _not _step foot out of this building."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Court adjourned for a ten minute recess." The gavel hit the wood.

Spot twisted around to see Anne, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too intent on focusing on the floor.

"Annie, ya alright?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes," she looked up at him. "I suppose. That was the scariest thing that I've ever been involved in; having what I say deciding a man's fate."

"And not just any man, neitha..."

"What?"

"Ya love him, Annie. Ya gotta tell him that ya still love him."

"It's not that easy, you know that, Jack." She managed a weak smile. "Thanks, though." She fidgeted with fraying thread on her sleeve. "About what you said earlier..."

"Yeah? What about?"

"You and Betty. And about when you thought that _I _was pregnant from Spot,"

"Can we not talk about that right now?" he asked in a tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he graced her with his winning grin, and she couldn't help but return it. Soon enough, however, the stark business of the day returned to both of their minds with a full assault and their happy fleeting moment vanished.

"I wonder if they'll let me talk with him?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try."

Anne stood and walked to the front of the room once again, stopping at Spot's chair. "May I speak with you?" she asked, the question more pointed to his lawyer than to him.

The lawyer nodded his assent, and stood motioning for Anne to take his seat. She muttered a thank you and he walked a few steps away giving them some privacy; or as much that was possible.

"Anne, honey – you're playin with dynamite, here..." Concern was marred into his face, and she couldn't help but be touched that he was thinking about her – he was worried about _her_ when he was the one who's life was up in arms.

"It was what needed to be done. They're trying to crucify you, Spot – for something you didn't do. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Nothin else ya could do; 'cept stay out of it."

"You want me to stay out of it?"

"I want ya to be safe."

"I'm fine."

"Ya underestimate that bummer. He ain't a nice man, angel. Ya have no idea what he's capable of."

"I know,"

"Ya _don't_."

"I'm sorry."

"Ya done real good; I just need to worry 'bout ya more now. I've always worried 'bout ya, though..."

"I'll be fine."

They gazed at each other silently, each wanting to say a billion different things at once, but neither having the courage.

"Hey – how'd ya know about the watch?" Spot asked her curiously.

"I only just noticed it while I was testifying up there."

Spot whistled lowly. "Ya shore are some broad," he said impressed. "Ya always surprise me."

"So do you," she replied, her tone telling him that his surprises weren't always pleasant.

"Thank you, for everything you're doin for me," he dodged the subject, but he still took her hand in his. Her first reaction was to flinch out of his grasp, but she remained still, allowing him to clasp it in his larger one.

"Of course. I'll do anything I have to to keep you safe."

He chuckled hollowly. "Ain't I the one who's supposed to be sayin that to you?"

"You should be saying a lot of things to me," she whispered. "But you don't."

"Sweetheart, I got a lot to tell ya. It's real important, ya gotta know –"

"Everyone resume your seats – court will commence in two minutes," the bailiff announced over the milling room.

Spot sighed at the interruption. He rubbed his face with his free hand tiredly. "Gil will protect ya after court,"

"Gil, is he even here?" Anne asked, scanning the room.

"He's been here everyday. Right there, in the corner," Spot nodded, and Anne followed his line of his sight, and lo and behold, there was Spot's right hand man camouflaged in the corner pocket.

"He's been hanging around you too long – he's getting good at that stealth thing," Anne joked, but sobered at Spot's expression.

"This ain't funny, Anne. There could be serious repercussions for what ya've done here. Ya stay with Gil – do what he says."

Anne couldn't help the quirk of her eyebrow.

Spot's eyes narrowed. "Within reason – ya better not –"

"Better not what? Get together with him on one afternoon's mistake?" Her words were biting and she knew it, but she couldn't help throwing his earlier excuse back at him.

Spot's blue eyes turned to frigid steel in an instant and she knew that she said the wrong thing. "Then I'd really become a murderer, wouldn't I?"

"I didn't mean – that wouldn't happen – Spot, you know that I was only being stupid..." Anne's agitation was washing over her in waves. Why did she have to put such a dangerous and idiotic thought in Spot's mind – she knew that he would react that way...which is why she said it, she wanted to hurt him. But this was really, really foolish – she didn't want to bring Gil into it; particularly in light of previous problems.

"I didn't mean it," she muttered.

He seemed to calm down after a moment, caressing the top of her knuckles with his thumb.

"I know, baby." Spot squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Sorry, ya know I get a little..."

"Crazy?" she offered.

He smirked for the first time in a while. "Yeah, crazy. If he even so much as tries to lay a finger on ya – or Jack, for that matter –"

"I don't think Jack is really Gil's type," she giggled, not being able to help herself.

"Very funny. Be serious, angel. Ya gotta listen to Gil..." he clenched his jaw, "and Jacky Boy, for that matta. Ya do what they say to keep ya safe, understand? They know what Cannelli and his boys are capable of – they know how to keep ya safe."

"Take your seats – the honourable Judge Graham is about to preside," the bailiff bellowed.

"I have to sit," Anne said reluctantly.

"This conversation ain't ovah – " Spot told her, relinquishing her hand. As his fingers left his she felt something being pressed into her palm. Swiftly walking back to her seat in the back she opened her fingers to see that Spot had passed a folded up paper to her. With trembling fingers she unfolded it in her lap, careful that no one else saw her task.

It was a note.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that was only meant to be a short chapter; but it just sort of grew into this long woolly one. Go figure. **

**I also am dead knackered and should have gone to bed an hour ago, but I stayed up just to finish this and post it tonight...so boo, ok, I'll stop whining now. Heehee.**

**Reviews are better than...peanut butter; well, pretty close, anyway! Oh, and see – leaving a lovely review would be a good deed, because then when I'm stuck drudging the day away at work I can sneak onto the computer and say to myself – 'Awesome! I got a review! Good on ya!'**


	8. The Note

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously...**_

_Swiftly walking back to her seat in the back she opened her fingers to see that Spot had passed a folded up paper to her. With trembling fingers she unfolded it in her lap, careful that no one else saw her task._

_It was a note._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anne's glance darted to her side to see what Jack was doing, but the judge had was starting to speak so his attention was focused on the front of the room. Her eyes returned to the note as she tried to still her jittery hands enough to read the messy scrawl, grammatical errors and misspelled words scattered throughout.

_' My Angel -_

_What have I gotten us into huh? Im sorry baby. I never meant for this to happen. Never meant for you to be put in the middle. Here we are in court your sitting on the damn witness stand and I cant do nothing about it to help you. Im sorry. I saw you saw the girl talking to me – sure Jacky boy told you who she is. He probably wants to kill me now to huh? Believe me honey she dont mean a thing to me! I didnt even mean for nothing to happen only like I said I was drunk for the whole damn week and there she strut up to me and she was just as drunk as me! She said that things werent working out for her and she heard that Jack had you back himself. Then she was getting real depressed and you know I was depressed because you broke it off with me and then one thing led to another and before I knew it she had her tongue down me throat. I was only thinking of you I swear – not that that makes it any better. I didnt have you no more. I didnt care about nothing. I just gave up – like I said Im a bummer. When she came to me a few weeks later saying she might be pregnant – Jesus! I felt like me world was spinning out from me. All I could think about was you and how you would feel and how Id really have no chance with you again if I knocked up some other broad. You got no idea how low I was baby. Then when she came in today and I saw you notice her...she just told me she aint pregnant – said she wasnt late no more. I aint use to praying and all that but I sure did say a dear god over all this and Im glad that I aint gonna have no snot nose baby right now after all. Good news huh? You prolly dont care. _

_Oh I just looked at you sitting there being attacked with questions and you still look like heaven. Dont know how you do it. Just sitting there answering the stupid questions and being beautyful. Shit! That reminds me – you gotta know that the bum was lying when he said me and your sister were bed buddies – you know know it aint it true dont you? I wanted to strangle him then and there but I figured that wouldnt look so good. Now my guys asking you about Cannellis men and you look like your trying your hardest not to cry and theres no–' _

The writing stopped abruptly, and the line trailed as if the pen had been violently yanked out of his hand in the middle of the next word...she realized that must have been when she said Vinnie's name and he snapped his attention to her. The writing resumed on the next line, though it was even messier than the beginning, looking as though the rest was written in a rush.

'_Fuck! You said his name! Why baby why did you do it? Dont you know that your more of a target now? Ill have to get Gil to look after you til I get outta here. Jack to I guess._

_The judge just said he was giving a break. I have to find a way to get this to you. Dont know if you even want to talk to me though. Wouldnt blame you. Your looking pretty cozy with Jacky over there – no doubt hes trying to worm his way back in with you. You can make him your lapdog again. But hang it woman I want you! I want you – not some rotten floozy. Dont you understand? _

_You say you just want to be friends with me – we can never be friends Anne. You really think youd be ok seeing me with some other skirt? I sure as hell wont be ok seeing you with some bummers arms round you. My fist would be in his face in a second and you wouldnt like that. Dont you want to give us one more chance? I know you still want me – I can see in your eyes sweets. Dont give up on us yet huh? _

_I do love you'_

Anne stared blankly at the letter even after she finished reading the last words. What did all of this really mean? Did it change anything? He was still Spot and she was still Anne and they were still...whatever it was that they were. Still, it was awfully sweet of Spot to bother putting all of this down in words, she knew that feelings weren't his strong point. She couldn't help the small smile covering her lips when she thought of his unique writing style – her old self would have cringed horribly at the ill use of grammar and punctuation, but she had gotten use to it by now. It was part of his off beat charm, really.

An excited series of 'ahs' spread across of the room causing Anne to wake up from her stupor. She hadn't even heard anything that was going on – she had completely blocked out everything else but that letter. Cannelli's man was seated in the witness chair and Spot's lawyer was looking very pleased. She looked at Jack questionably.

"What just happened?" she whispered urgently.

"Whaddya mean? That was great!" he chuckled.

"What was great?"

"Weren't ya payin attention?"

"I was – no, I didn't hear any of it," she admitted reluctantly.

"Where ya in outta space or somethin?" Jack asked looking at her oddly.

"Spot passed me this note," she gestured down but folded the paper back up before his curious eyes could read a passage. "I guess I just zoned everything else out."

"Musta been some note..." he muttered.

"It was," she uttered so softly that he didn't hear.

"Well, Cannelli's goon just slipped up pretty bad – the dumbass," Jack answered quietly, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

The judge waited a few moments for the crowd to settle before ruling that the prosecution would have their turn to cross examine Cannelli's guy tomorrow. He ordered the witness to be held overnight, and told the other three henchmen (though he didn't actually address them as such) to appear back in court in the morning, as well as Anne, herself. Judge Graham exited then, followed by the guards escorting Spot back to the jail house. Spot rose out of his chair and looked back over his shoulder at Anne briefly before turning back and silently leaving, led by his obnoxious warden.

"Ya ready?" Jack asked, offering his hand.

"Thanks," she stood with him, a determined demeanor surrounding her. They walked out and were only barely on the street when she stopped their strides. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

Jack shrugged. "I was thinkin' bout goin to the poker game. Why?"

"Would you mind walking me to Brooklyn this evening?"

"Shore, only whaddya want in Brooklyn?"

Anne nodded. "I really need to talk to Gil."

"About Spot?"

"Yes. I just need a few answers. I need to know some things."

"Wasn't he at the trial just now?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to try to talk with him with everyone around. I just need to ask him how Spot's been doing, that sort of thing."

Jack scoffed. "Shore – whatever ya say, Annie."

She leveled him with a hard glare. "What? Spot and I are just friends, now."

"Ha! That's rich."

"We are."

"Spot Conlon can't be friends with any goil – and if he says he can then he's really just tryin to get ya in bed with him..." Jack's brows knitted, "though, he's already gotten ya there, hasn't he..."

"You don't understand – "

"Oh, I understand; betta than you do, I think. Listen, Annie – I just don't wanna see ya get hurt more. Whatever outcome of this trial – ya should stay away from Conlon."

"We've had this talk before."

"Yeah – and ya shoulda listened to me then, too."

"She's not pregnant," Anne whispered, as though it was too painful to say out loud. She watched Jack as his adam's apple rose and fell as he swallowed deeply.

"No? Well, there's always next time."

"Jack," she began in a warning tone.

"Or hey – ya keep runnin round with him, maybe it could be you. Yeah, just think of it - Annie Hutchins, the King of Brooklyn's mistress, barefoot and pregnant livin in the dirt. Sounds real nice and homey, don't it?"

His acid remarks irked her. "I thought you and Spot were friends again?"

"We are – I just don't see why he's gotta go after all my old goilfriends, that's all."

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I told you – we really are only friends from now on."

Jack stared at her dubiously. "So, you're not gonna be sleepin in his bed ever again?"

"No."

"So, ya don't really care whether Sarah's gonna have his baby or not?"

"He said she's not pregnant – but, no, I wouldn't care anymore, even if she was."

"You're the worst liah I know...and that's sayin something. Ya took over that title from Davey – he can't tell a honest to God lie to save his life, poor kid."

Jack took her home, stopping in the front of the stately building.

"I'll see ya later,"

"Aren't you going to come in and say hello to Betty?"

Jack shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Nah – I gotta get back to 'Hattan."

"She's going to wonder why you didn't come in..."

"No, she won't. She knows I'm busy," he answered doggedly.

"Jack – don't hurt her. Please."

"I ain't gonna hurt her...that's why I need ta take it real slow." He peered at a bird perched in the large tree, avoiding her stare. "Anyway, I gotta run. See ya tonight." Jack forced a smile before setting off on his way home.

Anne went inside and Betty was behind in her minutes.

"Isn't Jack going to come in for a visit?" Betty asked instantly, looking behind Anne's back as though her small frame could be hiding the tall youth.

"Oh – um, he said that he really wanted to see you but unfortunately, he had to run to back to Manhattan." Anne felt bad for her little white lie, but she really didn't want to tell Betty the entire truth of Jack's apparent confusion. Besides, she figured it was just a strange mood that Jack was in today – he'd be over it soon, wouldn't he?

Betty's face fell slightly before she caught herself. "Oh, of course. Alright – oh, how did it go today?"

Anne walked with her friend upstairs, filling her in on all of the details – except for some of Jack's comments. She was glad to have such a friend as Betty – some things are just better discussed with females.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and I'll try to send Spot or Jack your way - well, wait; actually I'll keep Jacky Boy for myself, but you can have Spot or your newsie of preference. How's that?**


	9. Friends

**Woohoo - it FINALLY let me download after trying for days: ) I don't have time to recheck a third time for typos, so please forgive any if you find them!**

**Hello! Whoosh, it's been waaay too long since I've updated...I know, I know, I hang my head in shame. Things got a bit manic, what with switching jobs after years, leaving new job, getting another one! Not to mention I was out of town for a bit – but! – I am back! Ready to dust off my writing here and pick back up! Hopefully, you guys are still interested and want to read my stuff! I hope, I hope: ) Anyway, this chapter sort of just swoops on you, I hope it's not confusing. Truth be told I was ready for the trial to end so that I could move on with things so that's where this sort of picks up...**

**Oh, and a million thank yous to all of you who reviewed and who are still reading! Love you guys!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over.

Finally, after all of this time with the tedious trial dragging on and tearing apart at everyone's nerves – it was over.

She hadn't spoken to Spot again since that day that he passed her the note. Three weeks. She'd been there every day, watching, listening, waiting. She'd heard Cannelli's goons trip up even more, making mistake on top of mistake – incriminating themselves as well as their beloved leader, Vinnie. She'd witnessed Spot's form stiffen intermittently during these cross examinations. Occasionally, he'd twist round in his chair and give her an unreadable look before turning back round in his seat. But not a word had passed between them since the note. Right before he had pressed that paper into her hands he had told her that their conversation wasn't over, and yet there he sat, every day – silent. He didn't attempt to address her even once.

Jack had escorted her, as she had requested after talking with Spot that day, to Brooklyn. She quickly found Gil. He wasn't much help. She wanted to know all sorts of answers that he wasn't willing to give – or he didn't know himself. Had Spot spoken of her to him? Was he lying when he said that his liaison with Sarah was only the one time? Had he been with other women, besides? Did he really love her? These were the questions that she fired upon Spot's second in command, and he dodged every one of them with an easy grace. Jack stood to the side while they talked, perking his ears in an attempt to overhear their conversation, but failing. When Anne said goodbye to Gil and rejoined Jack her demeanor was slumped. Jack didn't ask about what had transpired with Gil, knowing that she wouldn't have confided it to him, anyway.

He did accompany her to the rest of the proceedings. He was there, beside her, when the jury gave their decision – again – and when the judge gave his agreement. Gil was there, as well, also in his usual place in the corner. She and Gil had barely spoken again, though she knew he was usually near by. Ever since she had uttered Cannelli's name in front of the court, Spot had apparently ordered Gil to tail her, just as he had said he would. He'd told her that he'd get Gil to look after her, she knew that translated to having him follow and basically spy on her...whenever Jack wasn't around her, that is.

She hadn't left her home with the Barretts much these past weeks, other than when she attended the trial. Every day Jack would be there to greet her at her door and walk with her to the courthouse. He would occasionally drop in to see Betty, which pleased her friend, and then they would be on their way. She wasn't sure how to describe Betty and Jack's relationship – they were quite friendly with each other, very flirtatious at times, but they seemed to be gridlocked in the same place that they were in a month ago. Anne feared the amount of time he was spending with Anne again, always being with her for the trial, was beginning to get to Betty. Betty wasn't the jealous type by nature, but she knew that her friend had worried over it, even though the thought was never spoken.

During the past three weeks, Anne found herself increasingly restless sitting at home. Worrying over the possible verdict and wondering at the exact meaning of the fact that Spot hadn't talked to her again. A few times she snuck out in the late evening. She knew it was foolish to be wandering about late at night, alone; particularly with the very real threat of retaliation from Vinnie Cannelli. Retaliation that Vinnie had previously voiced to Spot, way before her incrimination of him. Jack would be furious if he knew she was going out by herself. She didn't think that he was aware of Gil's nightly perch outside her house. She discovered his presence that first night that she went out. He wasn't trying to hide himself much, his back was slumped at the bottom of the tree that Spot always favoured in the past. She had conflicting feelings of relief that she wouldn't _really_ be walking alone, and annoyance that she didn't have the choice if she wanted to. She would walk down to the boulevard, sometimes going as far as the Brooklyn bridge, itself. An hour or two would be passed simply sitting on the bench that she and Spot had occupied in the past. Gil would stand a few feet away, never uttering so much as a peep. She figured his mute countenance was due to two things – he didn't want to be bombarded with any more inquiries from her in regards to his leader's feelings for her and she also figured that he was trying to keep a safe distance from her, not wanting a repeat of any doubt as to his conduct towards her, himself. After a while she'd stand up and make her way back home, Gil trailing behind her like a faithful canine.

All of this leading up to this moment, the after moment of truth. Spot was a free man.

When the jury, then judge, announced Spot's acquittal a warm feeling rushed through her. He would be alright. The vice that had been gripping her heart for all of this time was ebbing away. Cannelli's goons were arrested, awaiting trial themselves now, for the murder of Andrew Hack. The gavel had boomed over the hard oak, and the entire room stood as one, people milling about on their way out, discussing the end of the case. There were murmurs of 'Oh, I knew he was innocent' mixed with gasps of 'How could they let that murderer go? Just another street rat running free'. Anne didn't care about all of that – her gaze was focused on Spot. His lawyer was shaking his hand heartily, no doubt passing on congratulations.

"So, ya gonna talk to him?" Jack's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she mechanically rose from her seat.

Anne shrugged. "I don't know. I guess that I should say something."

She looked back to where Spot had been a moment before only to find him missing.

"Hey."

She twisted around and saw the very object of her search standing directly behind her.

"Hi."

"So, thanks is in order," he remarked softly. "Ya really put yourself out on the line for me here."

"It was nothing."

"It weren't for you, I'd be rottin' away in some dirty jail about now."

Anne looked at him intently. "If it hadn't been for me, you would never have been involved in any of this in the first place..." he continued staring at her so she added, "You're welcome."

"Ya did me a big favour, so if you're ever in need for anythin', ya just ask, ok?"

Anne's brows furrowed slightly. "You sound as if you don't think we'll be seeing each other much from now on."

"Well, will we? Ya made it pretty clear that we were over."

"I want to be friends."

Spot scoffed lightly. "Friends, huh? We ain't never gonna be friends, angel, I told ya that already." He watched the hurt mark her at his words.

"Can't we at least try?"

He looked down at his shoes, pursed his lips, looked to his left, before returning her gaze steadily. "Shore, sweet'eart. We'll try it, see how it goes. It'll be a new experience for me, being just friends with a dame..." he chuckled sardonically. "Well, in honour of our new 'friendship' I'll give ya an invite to our little shindig tonight."

Anne's mouth curved into a half smile. "Is this a celebratory party?"

"Hell yes. We'll have Jacky Boy bring his guys, Harlem, Bronx, all over."

"And you're going to throw all of this together in the next few hours?"

Spot tilted his head and smirked – she had missed that smug face of his. "I'm Spot Conlon – leader of Brooklyn. They'll be there."

Anne couldn't suppress a small snort from escaping her. "As long as you're modest about it."

"Ya gonna bring Jacky with ya?" he asked her abruptly.

"Jack will probably bring Betty."

"That cute little brunette that ya work with?"

She was not bothered that he said another girl was cute, no, not at all. "Yeah, that's the one."

Spot nodded. "Are ya gonna come?"

"I'll come."

Spot's mouth widened into a grin. "Good. I'll see ya tonight then." He started to walk away but stopped, turning back to her. "Would it be oversteppin' this new boundary we got if I picked ya up?" He held his arms out in front of him, palms outspread. "Just as a friend, of course. No nothin' that wouldn't be proper for a lady. The streets are just overflowin' with riff raff these days – ya wouldn't want to be harassed by any hoods, would ya? That's where a white knight, such as myself, could protect a delicate flower, such as yourself..." his voice was dripping in amused sarcasm. "I could even walk on the other side of the street if ya don't trust me." He had his chin tucked in and was gazing back up at her with devilish and teasing eyes, his lips hitched up halfway, daring her to decline.

"I don't see anything wrong with a friend picking up another friend – so thank you, I'd love for you to walk me there." Anne tried to answer as coolly as possible.

"See ya at seven, _friend_." With that he exited the bleak courtroom without a backwards glance.

It was only now that it occurred to Anne that Jack wasn't anywhere near by and she wondered when he had slipped away from them. She searched the room briefly before finding him outside, talking to Spot. They said a few words before shaking and then parted ways. Anne walked up to Jack.

"Did he tell you about the party tonight?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah – big blowout, he says. Ya goin'?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna ask Betty to go with me – that way all three of us can go, sound good?"

"Um, actually," Anne looked way, avoiding Jack's stare. "That's not necessary."

"Annie, ya know I can't let ya go alone. Just 'cuz Vinnie hasn't sent no one after you, doesn't mean he won't. Ya got him and his boys into a lotta trouble now."

"I won't be going alone." She still didn't look at him.

"What? Ya got Gil comin' to get ya?"

"No, Spot, actually."

Jack groaned. "Ah, so that's how it is. I knew ya couldn't really be friends with him. I can't believe that you're gonna take him back again after–"

She finally looked at him. "It's not like that. We're going as friends, that's all."

"A-huh! Sure, ya are."

"We are. We're going to try to be friends. Please don't ruin this for me, Jack, or read too much into this. He asked me to come and he didn't want me to walk alone, that's all."

"He knew I'd walk ya."

"I told him you were probably going with Betty."

"Just do me a favour, Annie. Be careful."

"Come on, Jack. No one's going to bother me with Spot around."

"He's the one that I'm afraid of for your sake. Really, Annie – ya say ya two are gonna friends...fine and dandy. But what's gonna happen when ya see him there with another skirt, huh? Or what about if Spot sees ya runnin 'round with another fella? That ain't gonna go over so well, and ya know it." He stared pointedly at her.

She knew he was speaking the truth, but not wanting to face it she dismissed it with a little pfft. "It will be fine. What could happen?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, so I would very much appreciate – nah, love would be a better adjective – a review from you! And I have a special assignment for you all – I'd be interested in hearing any suggestions/ideas you guys have for what you want to happen. I've got some things in mind, but I'm most curious as to what you all want to read, as well! So, leave me a review and your input, hmm?! **

**PS – It will help keep me off my duff and updating regularly again: )**


	10. Wolf

**Hello everyone! I just want to say THANK YOU for your lovely support and reviews!**

**And everyone that reviewed last chapter after my too long absense – You guys are all the best! **

**SusieMinnesota, Summaz , MyMusicalLife , Nora, Emma, Sweets, Reviewer, J.D. Tucker, Xoborogrlxo , and Chill 92**

**You guys ROCK!!!**

**And everyone that's just reading but may not review - love ya guys, too!**

**I really liked hearing your ideas, and I hope you all are happy with the way things are starting to pan out...**

**oh, PS to Emma – the email that you left didn't show up because you can't put an email link down in a review – so you need to write the address but instead of putting any symbols or dots you have to write it out – for example 'newsiesrockATyahooDOTcom ; savvy? Then, I'll write you back : )**

**Loads of things are going to be happening now, hope you're all liking it! Oh, and this is a long chapter...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noise.

The streets were vibrating with the boisterous voices of the lower class. Shouts, laughter, crying, drinking, smoking, necking, cooing...any number of activities were setting the scene for the Brooklyn docks this night. There was only one thing missing – the master of ceremonies had yet to arrive...

Spot approached the stately home, stopping short in the middle of the deserted pavement. He kicked at a stray pebble as he stood looking up a moment. An ominous feeling trickled over him, but he shook it off as quickly as it came. He stepped up to the front door and rapped on the heavy oak.

"Hi," Anne smiled warmly.

Spot let out a wolfish whistle, looking her up and down. "Damn, angel. Ya looked dressed to kill tonight. Ya tryin' to nab some guy?" he asked, tongue in cheek.

She glanced down at herself, flushing under his intense gaze. "I've had this dress for ages..." she muttered self consciously.

"I ain't never seen ya wear it before."

"I just pulled it out of my trunk this afternoon. It was my sister's – I haven't worn it because peach isn't usually my colour, and it borders on almost being too grand and feminine for me, but I thought that I'd go ahead and wear it because..." she trailed off, realizing her babbling. "Nevermind. Shall we go?"

"It suits ya, sweet'eart. Ya look real nice," he commented appreciatively, cocking one brow.

"Thanks," she breathed while she shut the door behind her and brushed past him.

He fell into step next to her and they hadn't gotten more then 10 yards before a familiar voice beckoned them.

"Hey youse guys! Wait up for us!" Racetrack came running up alongside of them, a plain but sweet cheeked girl in tow.

Spot groaned slightly at the unexpected company, but slowed his gait nonetheless. "Heya Race. How's it rollin'?"

"No complaints, no complaints. Won me a tidy little sum today, always a good thing." He smiled broadly, causing the girl next to him to titter excitedly.

"Yeah? So, ciggies on ya, then, eh?" Spot tilted his head in the Italian's direction.

"Sure, Spot. Gotta give ya a congrats gift," Race chuckled. "Though I hear, Anne, you're the one who turned it 'round with your glorious balls..." he guffawed. "Seriously, goil, weren't ya scared of pointin' out the hoods in front of everyone? Ya sure got balls of steel, 'specially for a goilie..."

"Uh – thanks, I guess," she answered, trying not to grimace at his vulgar terms, making Spot laugh.

The four had almost reached the docks, joking the entire way, when Spot addressed Race's silent date.

"Hey, quiet goil. Ya and Race have a good time. We'll see ya later." He grabbed Anne's hand for the first time all night, leading her away from their walking companions. "Race sure has it made with that dame, don't he?"

"Why?" she asked, attempting to ignore the fact that her palm felt so good clasped in his again.

"Cuz she stands there, lookin' up at him prettily and not sayin' nothin'. Like a dame should be, huh?" he baited, loving to get a rise out of her.

"I suppose an insecure man would prefer it that way, lucky for you I was never one to hold my tongue like that – you know you would be bored in a minute with a girl like that."

A half grin tugged his lips up. "Ya do know me, don't ya?" The two stood there, watching each other for a moment before they were sucked into the party.

Gil began to approach the pair, and it wasn't lost on Spot that as soon as he walked up Anne's hand vanished from his grasp. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word.

"Hey, Spot. Good to have you back, leader," Gil smiled thinly, initiating the all important handshake.

"Good to have Brooklyn back – best damn mistress in the world."

"So, uh – ya two back together?"

"We're just _friends_," Spot smirked at Anne when he answered his second in command.

"Good," Gil replied. At Spot's darkening eyes he quickly added, "only because I got ya a welcome back gift..."

"What sort of gift?" Spot asked suspiciously.

"The kind that comes in a pretty package, if ya know what I mean." Gil's neck craned around and he motioned to one of the other Brooklyn boys, who proceeded to walk away briskly.

"What the hell is goin' on?"

"You'll like it, Spot. Trust me."

Right on cue, a tall, dark haired woman came strutting up, in all of her red satin glory. Her cheeks were so pink, she must have pinched them a thousand times. Her lashes were long and her waist was slim. Anne was fairly self confident, knowing she wasn't a breathtaking beauty by any means, but she always considered herself fairly pretty; not too plain, but nothing close to a goddess...not like this new strumpet.

"Hello, Conlon," said strumpet breathed, sounding as if she was trying very hard to be a sex bomb.

"Heya, Ese," he greeted, amused at her sultry behaviour – he was even more amused by Anne's sudden stiffness, though he didn't indicate that he had even noticed.

"I heard you might be missing me, big boy," she purred, stepping so close to him that her chest touched his.

He smiled at her smugly. "Ya heard wrong, baby. Truth is I haven't thought about ya in a long time..."

"Aw, don't be like that. Why are you playing hard to get? We both know you want to take me back to your place right now..." her fingers were playing against his shoulders.

Anne watched, brows furrowing. Spot didn't seem to be overly excited with this – _tramp's_ – appearance, but he certainly wasn't pushing her away, either. She crossed her arms over her chest, biting her tongue. Well, they were only friends now, right? So, she would have to act as though she didn't care a whit what he did or who he did it with. She turned around and walked toward the center of the party, Gil on her heels.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, keeping up with her quick strides.

"Anywhere but right there."

"You're still stuck on him."

"No."

"I don't believe you, Anne."

She looked at him at a moment, before suddenly remembering something. "Do you still carry around that flask with you?"

"Yes...why?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Let's go sit down." She found a spot off to the corner, weaving in and out of bodies. Sitting herself on an old rickety crate, she watched everyone talking and laughing with a wistful eye. Gil took residence on the adjoining thatch of splinters, hand darting in his vest pocket and pulling out his trusty rusted silver. The cap was unscrewed and he handed the thin case to her.

The amber stung as it coated her throat on the way down and her eyes watered at the vaguely familiar sensation.

"Smooth..." she choked out at his questioning glance, causing him to snicker.

"Yeah..." he took the bottle back, swigging some down, himself.

"So, everyone really did show up, didn't they? It looks like half of New York came." Anne scanned the area, not recognizing very many people around her.

"Of course. Spot Conlon says 'jump', everyone just asks 'how high'."

Anne heard a tinge of bitterness in that statement. "Why are you upset with him?"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Just a hunch, I suppose. You can tell me – I'm not his girl anymore, remember? We're just friends, now," she feared the end of her sentence came out too melancholy.

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Why does no one believe that? Like it's impossible for two people to remain friends after dating? It's really obnoxious."

"You mean like you and Jack always stayed 'friends'?" he retorted, his tone telling her he didn't believe it.

"Jack and are friends. Besides, he's with my friend, Betty, now to prove it."

"Yeah, well, I see how he still looks at you sometimes. Everyone does."

"No, you're wrong."

"Ok – my mistake." Gil plowed down the rest of his drink. "I'm gonna grab a bottle, you want one?"

Anne was about to decline when she caught a glimpse of Spot and Tramp through the crowd. The brunette was cozied up to him, his arm was flung casually around her shoulder.

"Sure, I'll take a drink of whatever, thanks."

Gil's sight followed hers and he hid the small smile that threatened to erupt. So, his leader really was going to screw up his chance with her – again. This night was looking up already. He nodded back to her, saying that he'd find her something tolerable before disappearing.

She stared off, laughing when she saw some of the Manhattan newsies sitting nearby. She could hear Skittery trying to have a debate with David, and dismally failing. Footsteps came near her, but she didn't look up.

"Hey, Gil. That was fast..." she remarked, still focusing on the debating pair.

"Ya and Gil seem to be gettin ' along together, huh?"

She looked to her left and saw Jack standing with his arm wrapped round Betty's waist. Betty was beaming.

"Oh. Hello. I was wondering where the two of you were."

"Where's your escort? I thought the King himself was bringin' ya here tonight," Jack looked around.

"He did – then he became otherwise engaged..."

"Ah. But ya don't care, huh?" he said sarcastically.

"No, not really. I'm having a great time without him, actually."

"Right – with Gil. You're playin' with fire there, Annie. Ya know dat, right?"

"I'm not 'playing' at anything. Gil and I are just talking, it's not like I'm out here necking with him or anything." She straightened her back, "_but_ even if we were, it would be none of his concern, anyway. Not that he'd even notice with that floozy sidling up to him!"

"Oh, he'd notice, alright."

"So, mind if we sit with you?" Betty broke in, giving Jack a quenching stare.

"Help yourself. I'd say pull up a seat, but I'm afraid you'll have to make due with a crate or two."

Jack sat on an old shipping box, pulling Betty in his lap. She giggled but made no attempt to move. Gil was there a few moments later.

"Heya, Cowboy. Cowboy's girl," he greeted as he resumed his place on the other side of Anne, handing her a bottle. "I woulda brought you two a drink, but I didn't know you were here."

"Nah, we're not drinkin' tonight."

Gil looked at him. "Goin' soft on us?"

Jack laughed. "Nah – only Betty and I are just gonna stay for a little while – then we're takin' a walk." He smiled at the girl perched with him, eliciting a pleased pink glow.

Anne couldn't help but to watch them enviously. They seemed happy, just being together and enjoying each other – not constantly arguing or trapping the other in some foolish mind game. She wanted that. Her attention was redirected to a gathering group to the right of them, sitting around a makeshift table, eager bodies gearing up for some poker. One of them shouted over to Gil and Jack, inquiring if they wanted to join in. Jack looked at his date and she nodded her agreement.

"Ya two comin?" Jack asked as Betty slipped off his lap and waited for him.

"No, thanks. As much as I absolutely love poker, I'll sit this one out," Anne replied with a grin.

Jack turned a questioning gaze to Gil.

"Not this round."

"Suit yourself. You're gonna be kickin' yourselves when ya see me leavin' a rich man, though," he puffed exaggeratedly, before leading Betty with him to join the raucous group.

"They look like the happy couple," Gil mused, taking another large drink.

"They do, don't they?" Anne returned, looking down at her own beverage. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it.

"Ya think it's gonna bite you?" Gil joked.

Ignoring him, she tried the new alcohol, liking the taste even less than the other liquor that she'd tired. "What is this stuff?"

"Vodka. Whiskey is all you've ever had, right? Thought you might want to try something different."

"It's – ah, fine, really good," she lied, putting the bottle back on the ground.

"Ok – so, Vodka isn't your drink. Whiskey isn't your drink. Why do you even bother drinking at all when you don't like it?"

"Because, it gets –" she was about to say 'it get's Spot's attention' but stopped herself. "Because, it gets better, as you drink more?" she finished feebly.

"You're a strange girl, Anne," Gil told her fondly.

"You're a bit strange, yourself."

"How's that?"

"You're not like most of them...Spot's boys, I mean. You're smarter than just about everyone here. And I can't seem to figure if you really respect and like Spot or if you – hate him."

Gil looked at her intently. "Why would you think that I hate him?"

"It's just odd – your behaviour, I mean. You follow his orders, you're his 2nd, you're loyal – usually – but then you do things that you know will get you into trouble with him. And I'm not sure that that's not the only reason that you do it – to get him angry, I mean."

"Interesting theory."

"Is it true?" she asked curiously, reaching down and gulping some more clear liquid.

"What have I done that makes you think I'm trying to piss him off?"

"Take right now, for instance. You sitting out here with me – you know that he's not going to like that."

"Did you ever think maybe I just like talking with you?"

She regarded him closely, seeing the haze of intoxication starting to swirl in his eyes. "You're drunk."

"Getting there fast, thankfully," he shot back, holding his drink up in a sloppy salute.

She shook her head reproachfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Gil eyed her seriously, his entire demeanor shifting.

"Alright..."

"What is it about the mighty Spot Conlon that makes all you girls swoon? I mean, come on – really...what's so much better about him than anyone else?"

His question knocked her off guard. "What?"

"I probably know him better than any other newsie – ceptin' your Cowboy, maybe – but I don't see it. Sometimes I get real tired always living in his shadow. I want what he has. I want the power. I want the guys to look at me with respect. You know? I want to be in charge – have what I want, when want. But no – _he_ always gets it all, don't he? The power, the respect..." he scooted closer to her, "the great girl..." he whispered, leaning towards her.

"Gil, you've – you _are_ drunk. You don't know what you're saying..." she tried to dissuade him from talking any further.

"Nah – I've thought this for a long time, now. I just haven't had the guts to say nothing before. I've had to stand behind him and watch him take _everything_ – I'm sick of it."

"I don't want to hear this," she snapped, forehead wrinkled.

"You have to – I have to tell you. I want what Spot has – Brooklyn, you..."

"You don't want _me_ – you only do because Spot has – _had_ – me. You'd want any girl that he was with...I didn't know you were like this, Gil." She was getting really upset, and the half a belly of Vodka wasn't helping matters.

"That's not true, baby..." he put his hands on her shoulders, his voice getting dark and desperate.

"Don't call me baby. Don't call me anything. We're not – what is the matter with you tonight?"

"I'm tired of playing by his rules! It's not just tonight – this has been building up for a long time. I've just had enough."

"Then leave. Leave Brooklyn. Don't speak traitorous words to me...I don't want to hear it!" she said shrilly as she stood on unsteady feet.

He also stood abruptly and his arms snaked around her so quickly she didn't realize what was happening. His lips were crushing upon hers before she knew it and he had her pulled flush against him. She stood frozen a moment, too shocked to respond. He took her silence as an open invitation, delving his tongue into her mouth and moving his hands to the small of her back. This woke her up and she balled her fists together, trying to push him away but his grip was too strong. She bit down on his tongue but he either didn't mind or didn't notice. She was raising her leg getting ready to knee him when her blood suddenly turned even icier than it already was...

Suddenly Gil wasn't holding onto her anymore, his arms felt as though they had been ripped away from her. All she could see were two pairs of fists flying in the air, blurs of movement zipping in front of her.

"WHAT THE FOCK ARE YOU DOIN! YA NO GOOD FOCKIN' BUMMER!!!" Spot yelled haggardly as he continued pummeling Gil, a feral glint in his eyes.

Gil got in one good punch, but after that he was pretty useless. The alcohol slowing his reflexes.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Anne shrieked, horrified at the splashes of blood sloshing in the air.

Gil slumped to the ground, nose crooked and hands clutching his stomach. Spot whirled on Anne, his eyes obsidian.

"What the hell are ya doin'? Takin' up with one of me boys...Gil, even! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"ME! I'm not the one beating on their own friends!"

"Oh, I broke up your steamy necking session, huh? Don't worry, honey – you and your new boyfriend can borrow my place for the night. You can play nurse. Only don't forget to close the door real tight – as I recall, you're the quite the screamer, ain't ya, ya little minx...though it don't like Gil will be up for entertainin' ya too well tonight, sweets..." he snarked, a large crowed circled around the three of them.

She glared at him, not knowing what to say. Jack approached them quickly, stepping into the makeshift circle that the onlookers had formed around them. He looked down at Gil lying on the ground and then up at Spot before settling on Anne.

"What happened?"

"Gil – he's drunk."

"He's a mutinous bastard, is what he is. Oh, and he's Anne's new boy toy, ain't he, angel?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh..." Spot chuckled coldly. "So, I just imagined finding him with his face suckin' yours, did I? You didn't seem to be mindin' too much, yourself, sweet face."

"It's none of your business, even if I was with him, is it? I'm surprised you noticed – where's your floozy, anyway?" she bit back, anger fueling her more.

He smirked frostily. "She's waitin' in me bed...damn, almost forgot – guess, ya and Gil can't use it tonight. And ya remember endurance is my middle name, eh, baby? So, we'll be busy in there all night. But hey - you could always just sneak him up in your room..."

Tears were beginning to well in the corner of her eyes. "I guess you were right – maybe we can't be friends."

He stared at her, but said nothing. Gil groaned beneath them. Spot looked down and nudged him with his boot, his hand resting on the tip of his cane.

"Ya get your sorry ass outta Brooklyn, boy. And don't ya **ever** come back, understand?"

Gil didn't move. Spot looked back up at Anne. "Ya gonna help your boyfriend out, angel? Or should I have some of my boys take care of him?" he glared at her through narrow slits.

"I'll help ya," Jack spoke up, crouching down and hoisting one of Gil's arms around his shoulders.

"Thanks," Anne muttered as Jack heaved the boy up. They walked past Spot, Betty joining them.

"See ya around, _friend_," Spot nastily called after her.

None of them had noticed the slimy little guy slinking in the shadows. He smoothed his bald head with a sweaty hand before skulking away in the darkness, an evil grin marring his pitted face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haha! So, who do you think is the mystery man watching them from the shadows, eh? What do you think of Gil's new turn? Did you guys catch the foreshadowing I gave of Gil's turn to darkness way back in Old Friends? ; ) Why do you think Anne didn't clarify to Spot what really happened with that kiss? So many questions!**

**As always, I would Love to hear what you all think! **


	11. Old Horace

**As always, thank you for reading! **

**Special thanks to my lovely, s'wonderful, s'marvelous reviewers...**

**MushLover, SusieMinnesota, Nora, Sweets, xoborogrlxo, MyMusicalLife, Facetiouslymischievious, jessi, J.D. Tucker, Purple Rhapsody!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Jack asked, his walk slowed by the added weight of an unconscious Gil. Gil's arm was around Jack's neck, his feet barely dragging as the tall young man kept him sloppily upright.

"Gil got drunk, started acting like a fool," Anne began.

"Yeah, what else happened?" Jack stared at her pointedly.

"Nothing," Anne shrugged, avoiding he and Betty's gaze as they continued their moonlit walk away from the docks.

"Right. 'Nothing' made Spot go crazy, huh?"

"You didn't see it?" Anne asked, looking over at him.

"See 'what', exactly?"

"I did," Betty interrupted quietly. "I wondered what was going on, but I didn't want to say anything..."

"Is someone gonna tell _me_?" Jack asked irritated.

"Gil was talking out of his head and saying all sorts of...idiotic things."

"He was saying this to Spot?"

"No, to me."

"Then you told Spot?"

"No, of course not. Spot would kill him if he had heard him."

"Right – compared to the playful knockabout he gave him just now?"

"Gil kissed me."

Jack turned his head toward her sharply. "So, you two really did end up spoonin'?"

"No! Well, not entirely. I just – it happened so fast. I barely knew what he was doing when all of the sudden Spot was beating him..."

"Well, I looked over and saw you stand up suddenly Gil was kissing you...I was about to walk over but then I saw Spot appear and pull him away from you and he just lost it," Betty recapped.

"What were ya thinkin' kissin' on Gil? You knew what would happen, Annie."

"I didn't kiss him! _He_ kissed _me_! He started babbling about wanting Spot's power and wanting Brooklyn and..." her voice was raising as she continued ranting.

"And he wanted you," Jack finished for her.

"He wants Spot's life, I guess. I don't think it's really me that he wants – he'd want who ever Spot wanted. I don't even know what's happened to him..."

"I knew he was gettin' real jealous of Spot, but I never thought he'd actually do something like this..." Jack exhaled deeply. "Where are we gonna bring him, anyway?"

"I have no idea. Where could he go?" Anne looked at Jack. "What about –"

Jack cut her short. "_No._"

"You don't even know what I was going to say..."

"Yeah, I do. You were gonna ask if I could take him back to Manhattan."

"Well," Anne looked down sheepishly, realizing that Jack really did know her well. "Yes, I was going to suggest that – why not?"

"Cuz, I said no. No way am I gonna put him up. Not after what he did – Spot considers him a traitor. I ain't gonna get involved in that. The answer's no."

"But, Jack – where else is he going to go?"

"Not my problem. I'm already luggin' his heavy body from Brooklyn – he should be thankin' me for that, by the way. If we had left him there, something tells me Spot and his boys wouldn't be too nice to him."

"Could you leave him at the statue?"

"What? Old Horace, you mean?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone will bother him, I've seen boys sleep there before...and we can't just dump him in the street..."

"That'll work."

They walked the rest of the way, finally reaching their drop off spot. A figure was leaning against the foundation, oblivious to their impending arrival.

"Who's that?" Betty asked, squinting her eyes in the darkness.

Jack did the same before a smile broke through. "That's Race. Heya, Race," he called, but received no answer.

"Racetrack?" Anne tried, but she was met with the same lack of response.

"Race, what's goin on?"

Race was staring off into the night, his dark eyes in a hazy unfocus. Jack plunked Gil's sleeping form under "Go West Young Man". This seemed to gain Race's attention, and he turned a fuzzy grin on them.

"Heya, Jack. Heya, Annie, and Jack's goil. Sorry, sweetheart; what's your name again?"

"Betty."

"Betty. Right. Pretty."

"Thanks."

"Alright, alright – break it up. Ya can cheese the romance, Romeo," Jack chided good naturedly, before giving him a smug grin. "So, Race – why the goofy puss, huh?"

"Cuz, I just finished a date wit an angel..." he muttered dreamily, that faraway look coming back to him.

"The girl that Spot and I met?" Anne asked, smiling at her friend's twitterpated air.

"Yeah, she's the one...the goil of my dreams..." he made a little cooing noise to himself, which highly amused Jack.

"So, what's this dream goil's name, then?"

"I call her Sweets, on a counta how nice she is...ya gotta get to know her, Jack. She's a real lady...she listens to me when I talk and she's smart, not like most of the goils round here, ya know?"

"If she's smart what's she doin' with you?" Jack ribbed, laughing

"Ha, ha – laugh it up, Jack. I could say the same about you, ya bummer," Race laughed, lightly punching his friend in the shoulder. "But you're right. I'm a lucky son of a gun to have her, that's for sure..."

Jack whistled loudly, shaking his head slowly. "Ya got it bad, Race..."

"And that ain't good, eh?" Race chuckled back, absently pulling out a cigar from his vest. "But this one's different."

"Sure, Race, sure. They all are..." Jack joked, before quickly setting his sight on Betty. She raised her brows at him questioningly. "I mean, of course she is – every goil is different, huh? Each special in their own way, and ya know – they're not all the same...least not to me...cuz, I'm not like that. I don't see goils as just playthings...they're smart and have their own minds and feelings and stuff..." his face was scrunched up in failed concentration. "Ya goils know what I'm tryin' to say, right?"

Anne and Betty stood side by side, arms crossed, matching looks of barely repressed mirth covering them. Anne arched a brow.

"Not really, Jack, but it's fun watching you dig yourself deeper and deeper!" she sniggered.

Betty gave him a big smile. "You're lucky you're so cute."

Jack grinned back, slipping his arm around her waist. "You're pretty cute, yourself, Miss Betty,"

"What's wit the stiff?" Race broke the moment, staring down at Gil's slumbering body.

"He's..." Anne began.

"...an idiot," Jack interjected. "He needs to sleep it off and then get outta town if he's smart."

"It's not going to be that bad...will it?" she asked, knowing herself that it would be. Jack merely looked at her. "Ok – so it _will_ be that bad. I don't think he really knew what he was saying, Jack. He was rambling about nonsense, and he had too much to drink. We should help him."

"Ya haven't been around enough drunks, Annie. Usually, how a person acts and what they say when they're drunk – well, that's what they're really thinkin'. It's when they're sober, their guard is down."

Anne put her fingers to her temple and started rubbing circles to ease her burgeoning headache. "And now Spot thinks that I was with him..."

"Why didn't you tell him what really happened?" Betty asked her.

"Because! If Spot had known that Gil forced me to kiss him; he would have really gone off on him and he'd have more than just a broken nose and some bruises. I couldn't tell him." She glanced down at Gil. "He looks so innocent now..."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up...ya didn't tell me he really _forced _ya –" Jack seethed.

Race snorted. "Never heard no one call him innocent before...a whole lotta other things, yeah, but not –" he suddenly stared over Jack's shoulder. "Say – ya know that guy?"

Jack whirled around, but didn't see anyone. "Who?"

Race squinted. "He's gone...it was some bald guy."

Jack stared into the darkness another moment before turning back around. "Let's get outta here, huh?"

Betty nodded, but Anne still looked hesitant.

"Maybe we should try to wake him up before we leave him..."

"He needs to sleep it off. 'Sides, ya don't want to get mixed up with him no more, Annie. It'll only bring more trouble. Come on, let's go..." Jack started to walk towards the lodging house with Betty. Race and Anne followed, the four of them disappearing through the front door.

As soon as they were out of sight, the short, pudgy man crept out of the shadows and approached Gil's sleeping form. He jabbed him with a porky finger repeatedly. When Gil only responded with a snore the man slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Wha'? Whas goin' on?" Gil's puffy lids parted slightly as he struggled to focus on his abuser. "Who are you?" he croaked nasally, his broken nose aching with the movement.

"Your new friend," the stranger's gnarled teeth shone in a grotesque imitation of a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woo...heehee. Sorry, no Spot in this chapter; there was going to be but then I thought that it was better to cut it here. But, Spot is quite a card (or is it cad? ; ) in the next chapter! I'm going to really, really try to get it posted this Thursday or Friday evening: ) Oy, reviews may help nudge me quicker...heehee, shameless, I know...**

**PS - Heya, Sweets...did you pick up on my little homage for you, my lovely fanfiction friend? ; ) **


	12. Books and Banter

**Hey you guys! Sorry, I didn't have time to get this posted last night (Friday) but a day late isn't too bad, is it?**

**My Christmas present to my perfectly splendid readers!**

**Shout outs at the end to you, my lovely apple blossom reviewers! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stale cigarette smoke wafted through the old room, making Anne's nose itch. She watched everyone milling about in such high spirits. The party in Brooklyn must be dying down now, as most of the Manhattan boys were spilling back into their lodging house, each attempting to one up each other with rowdy tales of daring. She was sitting next to Jack and Betty, trying to ignore the soft cooing that they were bestowing upon each other. She saw Racetrack lying in his bunk, eyes fluttered shut with a goofy grin still plastered on, no doubt dreaming of his girl. A thundercloud gathered above her as she thought of Jack and Betty being happy together, Race and his Sweets, Skittery and some girl that she remembered seeing at the party, all of these new couples together, and then there's Spot...Spot...

"Hi, Anne. You look bored..." a boy sat himself next to her, his short curly hair highlighted by the yellow lamps.

She glanced to her left and smiled. "Hi, David. You look a bit bored, yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "The party was fun but it gets tiring after a while, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

David chuckled. "It really gets boring when your friends spend the whole time whispering in each other's ears."

Anne looked back at Jack and Betty before facing David again, laughing lightly. "Those two haven't been the best conversationalists since we came up here. Can't blame them, though. They had a romantic walk planned for after the party and they ended up having to drag Gil off instead. Not to mention them being stuck with me, now. It's not so fun being the third wheel..."

David snorted. "Like I was all of those times with you and Jack?"

"No – you were different! Besides, Jack and I didn't act loverly around you..." he just blinked so she added, "did we?"

"Yes – but I didn't mind; I just ignored you two when you started getting too gooey!" he smiled.

"Funny how you remember things differently than they really happened, isn't it?"

"Ah, hey, Annie?" Jack addressed her with a grin. "Would ya mind if Betty and I take that walk now? You'll be fine, right? Ya know all the boys here..."

"It's fine. Have a good time."

Betty said a quick goodbye before grabbing Jack's hand and following him out the door. David remained sitting with Anne while the last of the newsies trickled in, mostly in pairs. Delighted murmurs were shared that it was a Saturday night so there was no early edition to have to wake up for in the morning. A few card games sprung up around them, while Anne and David made idle chit chat with each other for the next couple of hours.

The downstairs clock gonged, signaling the witching hour but they were too knee deep in conversation to pay much notice.

"So, have you read '_Childe Harold'_?"

"I have – but I have to admit I'm not as impressed as most everyone else is. I think '_She Walks In Beauty_' is superior, really."

"It is and it isn't...it's not the best poetical work that I've read but it has a lot of merit to it.," he argued excitedly, obviously thrilled to have someone to converse in such scholarly manners with.

"It does, I suppose. But I still say that Byron can't hold a candle to my Shelley," Anne's eyes were alight with a challenge.

"It always goes back to Shelley with you, doesn't it?"

"Of course; he's the best."

"'_When The Lamp Is Shattered'_ is one of the best poems that I've read, I'll give you that one," he pleasantly conceded.

"Oh! That's one of my favourites! Also, you have to just love '_To A Skylark' _and–" her gaze wavered from her literary sparring partner when someone else caught her eye.

"Mind if I join in your little talk?" Spot sauntered over, grabbing a stool and plopping it next to them. "Unless it was somethin' private?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked shortly.

"Am I not welcome?"

"Just thought you were busy, that's all."

"Nah – not too busy for my friends," he answered sarcastically. "So, what are we talkin' about, huh?"

David finally spoke up. "Poetry. Byron and Shelley, to be specific. Oh, and Rilke..."

Spot merely glared at him. "Yeah – I know _exactly_ what you're rambling about there, hotshot...in case you hadn't noticed, I got a life. I ain't got time to sit round readin all hoity toity like some high brow muttonhead."

"Right. Smoking and drinking are way more important than educating yourself," David commented dryly, affronted at the Brooklyn leader's comments.

Spot regarded him with a cold tilt of his head. "Well, well – the 'walkin' mouth' is gettin ballsy..."

David's brows furrowed. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't insult someone merely because they may be more knowledgeable in an area than you are."

Anne grew nervous as Spot stared at David silently before he suddenly threw his head back in a hearty roar of laughter.

"I always liked ya, kid. You got nerve and I like that – sos long as youse don't forget who I am."

"Uh, thanks. As for forgetting who you are – I don't think that you'd ever let anyone forget that."

Spot looked pleased with that answer, though Anne didn't think that it was quite meant to be a compliment. In fact, Anne was rapidly growing more and more annoyed at Spot's arrogant air.

"David – how is your sister? I heard that she wasn't feeling well for a while..." Anne asked as innocently as she could manage. She knew that Sarah most likely wouldn't have confided the possible pregnancy to anyone other than Spot, so David wouldn't know what she was up to – but Spot sure would. And he did.

"She was feeling under the weather for a few weeks, actually, but's she's been feeling better for the last week or so...how did you know that?" David asked her, confusion apparent.

Oh; she hadn't thought of the fact that he would question how would know about her health or unhealth.

"Yeah, angel. Who did you hear that from?" Spot asked her meanly.

Anne looked at him dumbly. She knew that he was messing with her, figuring that she would make up some lame excuse, leaving the real explanation out.

"Why, Spot Conlon – I heard it from you, of course," she said sweetly.

David looked more confused than before. "I didn't know that you and Sarah still talked."

"On occasion."

"Have you talked lately?" Anne asked sharply.

"Why the interest?"

"She's my sister..."

"Not you, ya pinhead. I'm wonderin' why my _friend_, Anne, is so curious..."

"Just making polite conversation – something that you wouldn't know anything about." She flashed him a saccharine smile.

"Sarah Jacobs is a friend of mine – same as you, darlin'," he gave her a matching faux grin.

David's eyes narrowed. "Is there something going on between you and my sister?"

"No, Mouth – nothin' to worry yourself about. I just saw her the other day, that's all," he said lazily.

"Don't you have someone at home waiting for you?" Anne questioned him, her tone neutral.

"Don't be jealous, sweetheart. You had your turn with me, now it's time for you to share like a good little goil."

"Your ego never ceases to amaze me...and, if you hadn't noticed, _you_ are the one who intruded upon _my_ evening. Isn't it about time for you to return to your guest?"

"Ese? Is that what you're all steamed up about?"

"I am most certainly **not** steamed up about that. I couldn't care less what you do or don't do with that...that...female."

"Sure, honey."

"You can entertain whatever ideas you wish. I, however, have more important things to do..." Anne huffed as she stood up and made her way to the other side of the room. He followed soon enough.

"Where did ya leave my old buddy, Gil?"

"What do you care?" Her gaze was glued to the cityscape through the window.

"I don't. Just makin 'polite conversation' is all," he drawled, languidly leaning against the wall.

"You must have seen him on your way in here."

"That bummer's lucky I didn't."

Anne finally looked at him. "What do you mean you didn't see him? He was laying down by the statue."

"The Horace statue? Is that where you left him?" At her nod he snickered. "Why would ya dump him at the statue?"

"I don't know – I didn't know where else to take him!" she defended, feeling very foolish. "Jack wouldn't let him stay here."

"Good thing he didn't."

"You don't own everything, Spot – or everyone."

"It's my world – ya just live in it, baby," he told her brashly.

"One of these days, Spot, you're going to wake up and find yourself all alone." She walked away, stepping out onto the fire escape.

The night air filled her nostrils. She could hear the bell of a fire truck in the distance, as she scanned the street below for any other sign of life. She heard the indication of another body joining her but she made no move to discover her new companion. She figured who it probably was and even if she was wrong she didn't really care, reveling in the darkness cloaking her with it's fuzzy embrace.

"Ya know I didn't come here to fight with you."

She tried to ignore the deep grumble behind her. She set her focus on a flimsy paper being carried by the wind below. She watched it's flight a moment before losing it through it's path when it blew around the corner.

She sighed. "Why did you come?"

"To say – to say sorry."

She twisted to her side and watched him. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that."

"Well, don't get use to it. Just figured I outta say that to ya, since _you_ didn't do nothin' wrong, really."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Ya really like Gil?" he asked, keeping his tone and face indecipherable.

"You already know the answer to that."

"I wanna hear ya say it."

"Spot, come on. You know that I don't have any feelings for Gil in that way."

"Then why were ya with him?"

"It's – difficult to explain..." she looked away before chancing another glance at him. She hadn't realized how close he was to her – she could almost feel his breath on her face. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, given their situation.

"Why doncha try?"

"You haven't explained that girl to me."

"I told her to beat it."

Anne's eyes widened slightly. "Why? She seemed very happy to see you and I recall you saying something about planning on being shut up with her the rest of the night," she bit back.

He only responded with a feather wisp of a kiss on her neck, sending a million shivers all over her skin. He repeated it, this time his lips lingered with an extra kiss or two behind her ear.

"Spot..." she barely whispered as his left hand rested on her waist. "This isn't right."

"It feels good, don't it?" he breathed against her hair as his right hand tilted her chin over to the side, exposing more of her neck to him. He nuzzled her collar, his 5 o'clock shadow rough against her flesh.

Her hands flew to him, clutching at his shirt as her pulse began to race wildly. The soft cotton of her dress rubbed against her skin as his fingers started kneading her sides. His mouth found hers in a bruising kiss and she returned it eagerly.

"Oh! Sorry!"

The voice broke through her lust induced fog and she pulled away abruptly.

"What are we doing?" she asked tumultuously. She saw Crutchy's swiftly retreating back, and she could hear him still muttering apologies for interrupting them. She gazed at Spot again, upset to see him looking so content.

"Ya know exactly what we were doin, angel. Whaddya say wese go back to my place and pick this back up?"

"What happened to us being friends?" she asked unsteadily.

"What? We can still be friends – special friends."

"You're a...a...bonehead!" she whirled away from him, sloppily making her way back through the window into the lodging room, making a beeline to the door, flying down the stairs, running out the door and not looking back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you, once again, you guys! You really make my day and help puff up my ego! **

**My wonderfully plummy reviewers last chapter:**

Facetiouslymischievious – Let me just say that I'm most proud to be contributing to your insomnia!

SusieMinnesota – It's always fun watching boys dig themselves deeper and deeper into trouble!

Nora – Aw! You and your friend brought my chapter to school?! Wee, I feel Very, very special now!

Sweets – Heehee, couldn't resist the statue gag! And I'm glad you like having Race ; )

MushLover – Cool, I'm glad that you're liking the stuff with Jack & Betty! You'll find out more about Mr. Baldy next chappie, I should think...

Chelsea – You are very sweet! I'm really chuffed that you're liking it all so far, and I'll really try to keep up swift updates!

Xoborogrlxo – Aw, you're Gil's sweet protector, aren't you? It's very cool that one of your favourite characters is one of my original characters! That rocks!

J.D. Tucker – Loads of Spot here; what do you think of his behaviour? Ha, he's so incorrigible!

Reviewer – You love it? YAY! Thank you!

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**

**I'D ABSOLUTELY ADORE A REVIEW!**

**Whew, I've stayed up to finish this and as I look down I see the time is 25 past 3 AM! Wowee, time flies when you're having fun with newsboys...**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS! **

**Hey, who knows, if you review you may just receive a lovely Christmas gram from your favourite newsboy, hmm?**


	13. Hiya, Honey

She was running as fast as she could, her lungs puffing with the exertion. Her thoughts were jangling about as swiftly as her legs, cursing her for being such a fool and falling under that _bilge rat's_ idiotic charms again.

Her neck whipped up and much to her chagrin she saw thatshe was being pursued. No matter how much she quickened her pace or how many corners and alleyways she ducked down, _he _always found her – mocking down at her from his magnificent throne in the sky. The Man in the Moon seemed to share Spot's smirk, tormenting and teasing her with his silvery glare. Telling her that no amount of running, ducking, dodging, or hiding would be able to hide her from it's light – she couldn't escape reality.

Anne's sides began to cramp, slowing her fast gait. Her hand splayed against the brick wall next to her and she stood, her breath trying to regenerate. Anger at herself and Spot permeated her mind as she closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Of course they weren't able to be friends – she was delusional to think that they could go back to that. Footsteps began to echo through the alley and she felt her heart start to thump at the thought of seeing Spot again. She knew that he would follow her, but she hoped that she could have made it home and be kept safely behind the thick front door first. Steeling herself for the oncoming argument she inhaled deeply before setting her eyes toward the intruder.

An intruder who was, most definitely, _not Spot._

Oh. Not good.

"What are ya doing there, sweetface?"

Panic began to well in her throat, blocking her vocal chords.

"I said – what are ya doing, sweetface?"

Speech came back to her, albeit haltingly. "Is that – are you – _Morris Delancy_?"

The grubby man stood a bit taller. "Yeah – didn't think you'd recognize me."

"I remember you – you used to hang around trying to make all of the newsies miserable...you and your brother."

He smiled unattractively. "Good times. I miss them."

Anne glanced around her quickly, trying to ascertain any easy escape. The only way out was behind Morris and anxiety was washing over her at her stupidity of backing herself up into a dead end. Her fingers were trembling.

"Well, nice to see you again, Morris, but I really must be on my way, now." She began to step past him but he held out a burly arm to stop her.

"Sorry, not gonna happen right now. You need to take a walk with me." He leered at her, yellowing teeth gleaming in the pale light.

"To where?" Fear was filling her at a rapid rate, and she wondered just where in the heck was Spot. He _always_ followed her, or at least had someone else follow her whenever she left by herself. Why not this time?

"Someone wants to see you..."

"Who?"

"A friend of your boyfriend's."

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing, hoping to stall him.

"Come on. He don't like to be waiting."

"_Who_? And it's '_doesn't_' not '_don't_'."

"Ok, teacher," he sneered. "Now, let's go." He grabbed her upper arm roughly, pulling her down the street behind him.

"I'm **not** going anywhere with you! Let go of me, you great buffoon!"

"Listen here, missy. You do what I tell you if'n you don't want to get hurt! Got it?" he spat.

"Then at least tell me where we're going!"

"I told you – friend of Conlon's." At this he began to giggle rather insanely, causing goosebumps to erupt up and down Anne's arms.

His long strides caused Anne to trip numerous times but she kept up as best as she could to avoid being dragged down the pavement. She took note of every street that they turned down, praying that she was cataloging them all successfully for future reference. Confusion as to their destination was drowning her, she didn't have a clue where he could be taking her. And really, Where was Spot?

"Almost here," he barked at her, stopping to push her in front of him. "You do what you're told, understand?" They were standing in front of a decrepit building, a few blocks away from the Brooklyn docks. He gave the door three smart knocks before standing back, leaving Anne in the forefront.

The door crept open, a man bedecked in a black bowler's hat popping his head through the crack. He regarded Anne a moment with an unreadable expression before ushering her in, shutting the door behind her, and leaving Morris outside.

The room was crocheted in inky blackness, only one rusty lantern glowing faintly. The man motioned for her to take a seat on the lone rickety chair, while he sat himself on the floor, his back to the door.

Anne reluctantly sat, staring at the man and her surroundings in turn. She squinted through the near dark, trying to make out the man's face.

"Oscar?"

He looked back up at her, startled at the sound of his name, but said nothing.

"Oscar Delancy? What are you doing here? What's going on?"

He collected himself, scowl falling back into place. "Hey, you don't get to ask all the questions. You just gotta sit and wait, same as me."

"Wait for what, exactly?" she asked, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"I said no questions!" he snapped.

She chewed on her cheek, attempting to assuage the best plan of attack. Should she try to talk him out of some answers or at least just into letting her go...should she dash past him and make a run for it...or should she hit him or something and then escape? Spot had tried to teach her some fighting moves before, though the only moves that Spot ended up showing her were quite the opposite to fighting. She felt the tell tale crimson colour her cheeks at the memory and she almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that she was being watched so closely.

"Tell me – why did you get yourself involved with Conlon? A nice girl like yourself?" he asked her out of the blue.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" she asked back, annoyed.

Oscar shrugged. "Well, if you hadn't been stupid and gotten with that guy then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"What's Spot got to do with this?" she paused, "did he have something to do with this?"

"He's the reason you're here."

"He hates you two. I know he wouldn't have you kidnap me – not that I don't think he'd have someone else do his dirty work, but not you guys."

"Yeah – the feeling's mutual. And no, I don't work for that rotten Brooklyner."

Anne gasped as realization dawned on her. "Cannelli – you work for Cannelli now, don't you?"

Oscar shot her a mean smile. "You always were the smart one."

"Why does he want me?"

"Think about it."

Her heart began to crunch madly. "To get to Spot," she whispered to herself.

"Yeah, that and he didn't like you putting some of his guys in the slammer," he chuckled.

"Oscar, you have to let me out of here! Please!" she pleaded, hating the fact that she had come to this.

"Can't do, sweet. Orders."

"What is he gonna do? Hold me as bait?"

Oscar shrugged. "Probably. Unless they get Spot anyway."

"Oscar, you can't let him do this. You're not like them."

He snorted. "Since when have you ever liked me? You were always running round with Cowboy...and in case you forgotten, Cowboy and I never got along so good."

"This isn't right and I know that you know that. You're not as bad as you always wanted everyone to think. You and your brother are totally different."

He eyed her warily. "I know what you're trying to do here, girlie and it ain't gonna work."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to do anything. Really. I'm only saying what you and I know is true. You're not a horrible man like Vinnie. You're a jerk sometimes, sure, but deep down you're not a bad guy. I heard about you telling Morris off before..."

"What you talking about?"

"Years ago – during the strike. When Jack turned scabber for a couple of days – Race told me that Jack was up getting his papers and Morris was taunting him about David and then you stepped up and told him to shut up. Is that right?"

Oscar squirmed uncomfortably. "That was only cuz he was talking too loud and being stupid."

"No, it was because you knew that he was being terrible."

"I ain't no saint, girl. Did your pal Race also tell you about the times we whooped on his little friend Crutchy?"

Anne recoiled at the mention of Crutchy and what they did to him. She did hear all about that from Jack. Hatred began to boil within her at the thought of anyone doing that to one of her friends and she had to work very hard to push it aside, for whatever feeble chance it provided her for a possible escape.

"You're not as bad as you're pretending to be, Oscar."

"I don't pretend nothing. I'm tired of hearing you yapping, so be quiet." He slumped further against the door, turning his gaze away from her and into the darkness.

Close to an hour passed before Oscar stirred again, a sloppy knock at the door rising him from his seat on the ground. Anne stopped her fidgeting and stared fixedly at the door, fearful anticipation climbing up her esophagus.

Oscar looked at her briefly before lifting himself and turning, his hand reaching for the knob.

Anne stood from her chair, feet frozen. She craned her neck attempting to see through the crack in the door and who Oscar was talking to. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror at the sight that met her.

"Hiya, honey..." Spot croaked right before his unconscious body fell to the floor with a thunderous boom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahahaaaa – evil, I know! Sorry, heh, not really...But only because I'm updating with the next chapter very soon! I have a three day weekend this weekend! Yay! So, the next chapter should be up then, my little New Year's gift to you guys! ; )**

**Now, for my acknowledgments to you perfectly splendid people : **

**Summaz – You rock! Let me just reiterate that the thought of someone actually bringing my writing with them to read is one of the Coolest things in the universe! Yes! You liked the Spot and Anne interaction, eh? More of that, to be sure. Aw, and you saying that my update was like a gift is one of the nicest things ever! Love ya! ; )**

**SusieMinnesota – Heehee, yep, those two have a hard time keeping their limbs to themselves when they're around each other...ha. And you said my update was a present, too – aww again! Love ya, too! Oh – who are your 11 favourites, then? And why – my assignment for you. : )**

**Purple Rhapsody – You really are awesome! You always review all of my stories, even different genres and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! (Thanks for you review on my latest Little Women story, by the by!) Hmm, was there David/Anne chemistry...all I can say is possibly, but probably not what you think...yeah, I can totally picture poor Crutchy walking in on someone snogging and getting very redfaced...he's so sweet. : )**

**Facetiouslymischievious – Amazing? Oo, I like that! Ah, you liked that line, did you? I must confess to borrowing that line from Frank Sinatra...the man was a genius! What's that saying? 'Every artist is a cannibal, every poet is a thief...' Heehee. They are cute together, aren't they? And they're darn fun to write, as well: )**

**MushLover – Yeah, that Spotty is a wily one, isn't he? Jack and Betty – k-i-s-s-i-n-g...alright, moment of pure kid coming out there! I like writing scenes for them and there will be more in store for those wacky kids! I am so glad that you're love love loving it: )**

**xoborogrlxo – You put it rather succinctly – Spot is an ass. But we all love him anyway! I like the idea of David standing up to Spot, I think it's funny. Yeah, and I definitely see Spot turning things round to his advantage! Hmm, why didn't Spot see Gil? What do you think? Hmm – yes, that's significant...oh, better be on the watch, Protector. ; )**

**Sweets – Ah! Yes, I'm afraid insomnia runs rampant with me at times – it's my soul sister. Ah, Spot our beloved little egomaniac! Thank you very much for your kind words regarding my writing; I know I get a bit (ahem) flowery with it at times! Heehee. Ah, and to respond again with a heck yes it would be most lovely if ever you did fancy writing that oneshot with my Francis, er Jack, and I... ; Oo – oo – can it involve Jack and I frolicking in snow? Hehheh ; Oh, did Race ever make it to you, by the way?**

**ElleestJenn – Hey there! I'm so glad you're back! I'm so glad they amuse you, they amuse me to write! They're always getting themselves into scrapes, those rascals: )**

**HogwartsNewsie92 – Yay! Thank you! See, I updated soon! Ah, and out of curiousity – who's your favourite Harry Potter character? I adore HP, as well: )**

**reviewer – Yeeyee! Yes, I was quite afraid, actually, to attempt a big Spot/OC but I am so very glad that it seems to be turning out alright and that you guys are lovely and gracious to keep reading and leaving me such nice words: )**

**MyMusicalLife – Yes! They did get to talk, amongst other things. You and Nora are very sweet! WooHoo - Alright! My writing is helping to contribute to class interruptions: ) Makes me happy! Heehee! Hmm, as to your theory – at least part of your theory is 'Right on the nose, PJ' – all I can say for the mo. : )**

**Lady Daphne – Spot's a bonehead, Spot's a bonehead – are you singing along with me? I'm so glad you're still liking it! PS - when are you going to update: ) **

**Phew! I hope I didn't leave out any of my spectacularly plummy chapter 12 reviewers! And I also want to take the time to say a hearty, hearty Thanks to every single one of you who have reviewed! I appreciate it soo incredibly much: )**

**Once again – thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Don't worry, I shall update shortly!**

**Tell me what you think! You know about the weather, politics, Newsies...heehee**


	14. Tá Sé Breá, Grá

**A/N – Hey there! I hope you all had a lovely New Year's! See, told you I'd get this up during the three day weekend: ) Though still isn't sending the alerts in the emails, are they? It's very annoying, indeed! I've had a few stories that I've been reading that have updated and I didn't know it until I came across it by an act of pretty serendipity! Bah humbug! Alright, that's enough of my ranting!**

**A/N Dó - Ah, also, in case you aren't aware, lovely Sweets09 is a cracker jack writer here! She's got some lovely Newsies stories, as I'm sure you all know, and you really should go to her page and read them (and of course, review!). You will be quite pleased when you do : ) She's got a new one up about a snow covered Jack that's lovely (not biased on that one at all, here, mind you ; ) as well as more entertaining ones! **

**Read little ones, read like the wind! - Whew, too, too much Veronica Mars...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_Anne stood from her chair, feet frozen. She craned her neck attempting to see through the crack in the door and who Oscar was talking to. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror at the sight that met her._

_"Hiya, honey..." Spot croaked right before his unconscious body fell to the floor with a thunderous boom._

_------------------------------------------_

"_Spot!_" Anne shrieked, rushing to his side. She dropped to her knees, taking his head into her lap. Her fingers were soon covered in sticky red, blood oozing down from his broken temple.

"Guess they found your boyfriend," Oscar commented as he shut the door again.

Anne glared up at him, white hot anger pooling in her eyes. "What happened?" she demanded.

"What are ya askin me for? I've been in here the whole time with you."

"I heard you talking to him before he came in – what did he say?"

"Just something about that little twerp, Davey."

Anne's face turned a whiter shade of pale. "David Jacobs?"

Oscar scoffed. "Yeah – _David_."

"Is he alright?"

"Don't know – don't care."

Spot's lids fluttered, diverting her attention back to him. "Angel?" he rasped.

"Spot, I'm here. Anne. Yes, I'm here. What happened?" she rushed.

"Your arms feel good," he sighed.

"Who did this to you? What's going on?"

"Tá sé breá, grá..." Spot muttered dreamily, looking up at her through a foggy gaze.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand. "What?"

Spot chuckled dryly. "It's what me gran used to say to me when I was a kid..."

"From Ireland?"

He nodded slightly, wincing from the movement. "Yeah – she was a real pistol. Had the Conlon fire in her belly," he stared off fondly.

"What does it mean?"

"It means - 'It's fine, love'...sounds real nice, don't it?"

"It's perfect," she replied, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay. "_You're _going to be fine."

"We're in a lotta trouble, baby."

"Who did this to you?"

Spot scoffed bitterly. "You'll never guess..." at her look he continued. "your little friend."

Her brows shot up, almost reaching her hairline. "Betty?" she asked ridiculously.

"No, ya dizzy dame. Gil."

Anne stared at him through disbelieving saucers. "No – no way."

"Defending him to the end, huh?"

"There's no way that Gil could do something like that."

"Oh – so I did this to myself, did I?" he asked before coughing uncomfortably.

"Of course not. But why would Gil – how?"

He laughed shallowly. "He wouldn't have gotten more than that lousy punch in if he hadn't said they got you..." his eyes slid shut at the memory. "My right hand," he spat bitterly, "turns out he was following_ me_ following_ you_. I caught on to him quick enough, the lead foot, and had him on the ground when he yelled out your name."

"I still don't understand..." she whispered, stroking his hair off his forehead and away from the gash that had now slowed to a crimson trickle.

"I had him – easy. Then he shot his mouth off 'bout you, sayin that the Delanceys' had ya. I let my guard down then and the asshole took advantage of it. Hit me in the head with me own cane, that son of a –"

"I'm sorry," Anne said quietly.

"Ain't your fault." His eyes were getting clearer and minor relief began to fill her.

"I never thought Gil was even capable of – why?"

"He's got nothin now – his own fault. He said something 'bout Vinnie makin him an offer he couldn't resist. Damn idiot." Spot slowly perched himself up on his skinned elbows before leaving the fuzzy comfort of Anne's lap and sitting up carefully. He turned his neck toward Oscar. "So, moron – how long you been Cannelli's goon?"

Oscar gave him a dirty look. "What's it to you?"

Spot shrugged. "Not much. Just wondered why you'd move even lower in the gutter than you already were..." he laughed sardonically.

"Oh, keep laughin', Conlon. You won't be laughin' so much when your girlie ain't with you no more, will ya?"

Spot's eyes turned to frigid steel as he got to his feet, Anne copying his movement. "I got knocked on my head, but don't make the mistake of thinkin' I can't still whoop ya, _Oscar_."

"You didn't look too good when you got here..."

"Lucky for you, I'm a badass, huh?" he said cockily.

"Oscar, just let us go," Anne stepped in.

"Sure. Why don't I just let the two of ya walk right out. I'm sure Vinnie would understand," he answered sarcastically.

"I meant what I said earlier. You're better than this."

"Yeah, yeah – this isn't really me, huh?"

Spot looked between the two. "Oh, yeah, angel. Oscar here is a real good guy – heart of gold, eh?"

"Gil may have gone crazy, but I know you haven't. Come on, this is your chance to prove everyone wrong," she continued to coax.

Gil stood still, attempting to keep his face blank but being rather unsuccessful. Anne could see that she was beginning to crack at his will and she continued to prod.

"You could come with us."

"What?" Spot asked in disbelief. "Like hell he could. Ain't no way I'm lettin –"

Anne dug her heel into his foot, effectively silencing him for the moment, though he did let out a low grunt first. "Let us go and come with us. Really – get away from Cannelli; away from your brother! You can do it, Oscar, I know you can."

Oscar narrowed his eyes at her, but remained silent. The moment was broken suddenly when the front door swung open, once more. Spot immediately began to advance toward the ragged figure standing in the arch.

"Why you no good lousy bummin' as–"

"Stop!" Gil yelled hurriedly. "You've got to get out! Run, now!"

"Yeah, like we're gonna take orders from a rotten betrayin' scabber like you..." Spot barked at him like lightening.

"I'm serious!" his eyes wore a haunted look as desperation tore from his voice. "Look, Spot, ya gotta take Anne far away from here! Vinnie – he's got guns! He's not gonna let ya go!"

"What if this is all a set up, huh? You're the one who knocked me to bring me here, why would you be so worried 'bout us all the sudden?"

"Look, I was wrong! Really, really wrong. I was mad at you for kickin' me out and a lotta things. I was stupid to get into this, ok? Now, go, you're wasting too much time!"

"Spot, let's listen to him...we need to go!" Anne appealed, full of fright.

"Wait a minute – who says I'll let you go?" Oscar said, though his tone betrayed his own fear.

"We'll all go – won't we?" Anne asked the room at large, darting her gaze from one to the other.

"He means business, Spot. He's lookin to get revenge on you and Anne. At least get Anne outta here..." Gil's brown orbs were turning wilder by the minute, distress mounting ominously.

"Give me back my fockin cane," Spot demanded, holding out his hand dangerously.

Gil swiftly pulled it from his belt loop and placed it on the rough palm. "There, now go."

"This ain't over, boy," he growled, keeping his precious extension at the ready and grabbing Anne's hand with his free one. "Move outta the way, Delancey."

"No can do. Vinnie'll kill me if I let you go."

"_I'll_ kill ya if you don't," Spot countered.

"Just come with us, for pity's sake!" Anne said exasperated.

"They'll be here any minute!" Gil prompted, going to the door himself and disappearing in the darkness.

Spot glared at Oscar, daring him to stay in his way.

"I'm no fool," Oscar finally conceded, stepping out of the way and into the night. "You guys are on your own," he yelled back over his shoulder before breaking into an all out run.

Spot and Anne glanced at each other before darting out simultaneously, hand in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Dundundunduunn! Is Gil setting them up? What exactly _is_ his part in all of this? Will Oscar be his usual Delancey self and mess them over more? Hmm. Will Anne and Spot get away? **

**Share your thoughts, I always love to read them: )**

**Shoutouts: **

LadyDaphne – Yay! I was pleased to see that you updated and I loved the new chapter! I really like your take on the characters and I adore all of the glorious golden era things! And yes, I like being wicked at times...heehee.

Reviewer – Ah, ya see – I updated: ) Hope you like it!

Facetiouslymischievious – Yeah, I had fun having Anne call Morris a buffoon – teehee. And I also share your distaste, shall we say, when a grown man giggles...it's a bit wonky and not in the good way, eh wot?

Chelsea T – Oy, I did update in less than a week! Proud of me: ) Oh, and cool you did comment on politics...yes, poor Ford – though he was a ripe age of 93; now the guy can roam about as he pleases and not have to worry about tripping down any more stairs...heehee, sorry, couldn't resist that one, mate. ; )

Sweets – Oh yes, oh yes! Gotta leave 'em hanging sometimes, right? I'm glad that you're liking my Oscar and Morris here...yeah, as much as anyone could -like- a Delancey. I agree with you about Oscar, I always did wonder how much he was sort of pushed into the way he was – though, he is a jerk, no doubt about that. Ar, my overanalyzing runs amuck once again! Oh, and just keep an eye on Race being in your closet – you know, make sure none of your shoes go "mysteriously missing"...heehee. And be careful with him if he says he's "ready to come out of the closet"...horrible jokes, I know! I'll stop before I hurt myself! - oh, and thanks again; it was so sweet of you to write that story for me: ) You really do rock!

MushLover – Girl power ROCKS! ROSIE THE RIVETER all the way!!! And for those of you who are not familiar with dear old Rosie – go read a very nice 40s book and you'll be well on your way! Oh, and I, too, get quite into stories – I love them! You get so invested in the characters and situations! I love it! Even if that does make me a big ol' dork, I'm proud of it: ) Us dorks need to stick together!

J. D. Tucker – Aw, I didn't hurt Spot too terribly bad, am I forgiven? You know, head injuries – just a flesh wound to quote the wacky Python! Good, I'm glad that the Delanceys were a surprise, they were meant to be! Truth be told, I didn't even know that they were going to be involved until fairly recently. I thought, yeah, they would be another nice little movie tie in and everyone does love to hate them, don't they? Oh, I shall try to get one of the newsies over your way for being my fan : ) – hm, I like the idea of having fans...yes, indeedy: )

Xoborogrlxo – Yes! I get quite barmy when they don't sent you the emails, as you've all surmised by my, I'm sure, obnoxious and long ranting at the beginning of this! Hopefully, they'll have that fixed soon! Ah, and what do you think of your man Gil's behaviour thus far, hey? Is he trapping them? Or is he actually repenting and helping them? _Or_ has he been really playing doublespy and helping them this entire time and simply _pretending_ to be helping Vinnie...confusing? I'm beginning to confuse myself! LOL!

**Anyway! THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE! Let me know what you think of these new events: )**


	15. Blisters and Compassion

**Author's Note – Hey guys! Sorry, it's taken me a few weeks to get this up but here it is! **

**Oh, I'm surprised no one seems to be at all worried about poor old Davey...did I make Oscar's comment at the beginning of the last chapter too subtle? Heh – where's the David fans? Heehee...just joshin ya guys. : )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blisters. That's the only numb thought that Anne had marathoning over and over in her head. Her feet were flying a mile a minute in a desperate attempt to keep up with Spot's flight. She could feel her hand going raw with the friction of skin on skin from his vice like grip, his large knuckles digging into hers as they swayed haphazardly between them in their frantic pace.

The moon burned down on them with it's silver fire. Ringlets from Anne's hair tumbled in her eyes as Spot swung them around a corner and down another alleyway.

"Spot!" Anne whispered harshly through constricted puffs. "Spot!"

"What?" he didn't stop their run or bother to turn his head, he was too focused on scoping out their next move.

"We have to rest, we have to stop! We've been...running for an hour, I'll bet..."

"We can't _stop_, angel!"

"We can't...run all night!" she was having more and more difficulty breathing with each passing thud of their feet on the pavement.

"We gotta keep going til we find somewhere to hole up. Can't sleep in the street..." he didn't stop, though he did slow down.

"Do you know where we are?"

Spot's eyes darted about quickly. "Nah, lost track. Nice part o' Queens maybe? It's too damn dark to see."

"This looks really familiar to me..." she muttered quietly, still matching his galloping strides with her own. They passed a street sign and she suddenly pulled on his hand, signaling him to halt.

"What is it? Whassa matter?" he scanned their surroundings as he whispered hurriedly.

"I don't believe it! Come on," she started running down the block, dragging a confused Spot behind her.

"Where the hell are ya goin?"

"I have a friend that lives here! We can stay there for the night!" Anne answered excitedly, smiling when she looked up. "Here...up this stoop." She hopped the steps until she was at the door, reaching up and rapping decidedly.

"So, who's house is this, then? An old goilfriend of yours?" Spot was looking at her, both of them trying to catch their breath. The door opened after a few moments and Spot's eyes narrowed at their greeter.

"Anne?"

"Charlie."

"Anne...are you alright? What's going on? It's the middle of the night..." he asked half asleep, looking back and forth between the two loitering at his doorstep.

"I'm fine – well, not fine. Look, can we come in?"

The young man's brow creased, but he moved out of the way allowing them entrance into his home. He shut the door after they were all inside, then moved to the sconces on the wall and turned on the gas to the lamps, bathing the parlour in muted yellow.

"Charlie, this is Spot Conlon. Spot – this is Charlie – Charles Musgrove."

Charlie held his hand out and Anne was relieved to see that Spot returned the shake, sans saliva.

"So, _Charles_...just how do you and Anne know each other?" Anne cringed at Spot's suspicious tone.

"We met a few weeks ago...I'm sorry, I'm confused. What is going on, Anne? You show up late at night out of nowhere – are you in trouble?" Charlie asked, his tone laced with genuine concern.

"You're right to wonder and I'm really, really sorry to bother you. We've got some crazy people chasing after us and we just need a place to stay tonight while we think about what we're going to have to do. I understand if you don't want us here and I wouldn't blame you, truly. Only I ask, please, that you think about it a moment. You would be doing us a huge favour if you let us stay and we promise not to be any trouble and to be gone in the morning and not bother you again!" Anne hurried out in a long pleading breath.

Charlie stared at her blankly. "Who's chasing you? Why?"

Anne glanced back at Spot, who was watching with an arcane expression, before turning back to Charlie. "Vinnie Cannelli."

Charlie blinked. "You can't be serious." At her nod he continued, "Why would he be after you two?"

"Have you heard about the trial that just ended? Involving my brother in law?"

"Yes – I'm sorry for your loss."

"Why are ya sorry? Didn't ya know the guy was a real prick?" Spot piped up, face still stoic. Anne glared at him.

Charlie ignored him. "What's that have to do with that guy chasing after you?"

"Spot was the one on trial for it," he zapped his gaze onto Spot as soon as the words left her mouth.

She promptly continued. "He didn't do it – Cannelli had his men kill Andrew. I served as witness and told the court exactly that."

He nodded. "So, now he wants revenge and is going after you guys."

"Yes. Please, I know we don't know each other well but we really need your help. We can't go home. We need to rest for a bit."

"Home? You two are married?" Charlie looked between them.

Spot began to cough uncontrollably and Anne started stuttering.

"Wha...wh...ho...marry...what?" her face had turned so crimson, she was in fear of blending in the background, melting in with the wine wall paper.

"Sorry, I just – well, you said _home_. I figured you were married if you were living together, but it's modern times..." he was almost as embarrassed as she was. Spot was still hacking comically in the corner.

"No, oh no, no, no, no! We _don't_ live together...I mean we couldn't go to our _homes_, as in plural! As in we have separate homes but... We're not even...that is to say, we're just...we're friends. Yes, Spot and I are friends."

Spot had finally settled his anxious and surprised croup, taking a step closer to Charlie and facing him with cold eyes. "So, you're an old boyfriend, I take it?"

"You're asking if we used to court?"

Spot scoffed at his formality and looked at him sarcastically. "Sure, how long were ya 'courtin'?"

"I'm tired, let's all just get some rest and speak more in the morning, yes?" Anne cut in swiftly.

"Nah, angel...I wanna hear about this. How long were the two of ya spoonin?"

"It wasn't like that."

Spot chuckled dryly. "Then how was it, Richie?"

"Uh, Charlie...it's Charlie."

"He's not my old boyfriend, Spot. Alright? Can we just lye down and talk in the morning?"

"How do you know him, then?"

"We met through David Jacobs," he answered, wondering why in the world Anne was dodging questions.

"Davey?" Spot turned to Anne with narrowed eyes. "So, ya been spendin time with the Mouth lately, huh?"

Anne sighed. "We just talk about books, Spot. That's all."

"Books...sure. Then why so secretive, sweets?"

"Hmm, I guess I had a funny feeling that you wouldn't believe me – fancy that..." she arched a brow in his direction.

"How'd ya meet up here?"

"Charlie is an old school friend of David's. We walked here to borrow a volume of Shakespeare because we couldn't remember how Titus ended and Charlie has the complete volumes. That's all."

"Awful long walk just for a damn book, isn't it?"

Charlie stood watching the exchange before clearing his throat. "Well, I'm off back to bed. You'll find blankets in the hall wardrobe. The guest room is to your left and the sofa in the sitting room is old, but comfortable. You're welcome to anything in the icebox, but there's not much. I'll see you both in the morning."

Anne smiled at him. "Thanks again, Charlie. You're very kind to put us up tonight."

He returned her smile before disappearing out of the room. Silence engulfed the room, twisting around the two remaining occupants.

"I'll say goodnight, then," Anne began walking to the guest room, thoroughly avoiding Spot's gaze.

Spot clucked his tongue three times while shaking his head. "Ya ain't gettin off that easy."

She froze with her back to him before slowly turning around. "Let's not make a big deal out of nothing. You knew that David and I were friends – you just saw us talking earlier tonight at the Manhattan house, remember? That's when you butted in with your rude comments."

"Yeah, I knew the mutton head liked to talk to ya about his prissy books, I just didn't know youse were spendin so much time together, that's all."

"I don't see why you care so much, anyway. It's none of your business whom I am friends with or how much time I do or don't spend with someone."

"Oh, get off your high horse, sweetheart."

"You don't mind David, you – " her face suddenly paled in second as something dawned on her. "Wait a minute – when you first came in at Oscar's...Oscar said that you said something about David right before you passed out! What happened? Is he ok?"

"My guess is he's fine, tucked all snug in his real bed. I wouldn't go worryin 'bout him too much, angel...ya wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"What did you say? What did you mutter to Oscar?"

"Just that little Davey ran after ya as soon as ya ran out on me. Don't know where the hell he went, I didn't see him none when I was lookin for ya before Gil showed his cheatin' face."

"David could be in trouble!"

Spot shrugged. "Doubt it. We woulda seen him before we took off."

"Not if they took him somewhere else first. They could be using him to get to us more. Or what if he's out still looking for me and they catch him? We need to go back out and find him and make sure he's alright. We need to do something right now! I've changed my mind, we can't stay here the rest of the night. We need to go, now!"

"Settle down, baby. He's fine, I'm sure, huh?" Spot took a few strides over to her, pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her affectionately. "Don't worry yourself. It's gonna fine, remember? Besides, they're out lookin' for us, we can't go nowhere right now. The Mouth is fine, ok?" His large hand rubbed her back softly.

She just stood there, allowing him to comfort her, but she didn't return his embrace. Her arms hung limply at her sides.

"If anything happens to him it will be all my fault," she muttered into his chest. "We need to tell Jack."

"Ssh, we'll worry about it tomorrah. Let's go to bed for now, sweets," he let her out of his hold but grabbed her hand. "So, where's this guest room, huh?"

"I don't know – I've never had a tour of the house. David and I only sat in the main room with Charlie, I've no idea where the bedroom is. I think he said it's to our left..."

Spot grinned sardonically. "Good answer – I wouldn't like it if ya knew the way to the bedroom," he jabbed in a playful tone, though Anne knew he was being quite serious.

"Spot, we're not going to – nothing is going to happen tonight, you know that, don't you?" she looked down at their intertwined hands before up into his penetrating stare.

The corner of his lips hitched up. "I know that, honey. I just thought we both might need each other tonight..."

She nodded once, a gulp forcing it's way down her throat. He winked at her before resuming the short search for their temporary quarters. He walked down the hall and pushed a door open, candle light splintering in through the now ajar door. There was one large four poster bed, adorned with four plush pillows at the head.

"Ol' money bags here has some pretty nice digs, don't he?" Spot remarked as he moved to turn up the gaslight. A breeze faltered in through an open window, blowing the feathery lace curtains with an airy bounce.

"I suppose I should go back and turn out the lights," Anne whispered.

"No, you stay here and get comfortable. I'll go do it." Spot left the room, pulling the door to almost a close behind him.

Anne stood a minute, the mad evening's events catching up to her. Sobs overtook her as her hands covered her face. The door was pushed open as Spot returned from the new darkness behind him.

"Oh, darlin'," he frowned at her crying and pried her veiling hands away from her tear streaked cheeks. "It's gonna work out, ok? Ya don't need to get in a tissy...I'll protect ya, ya know I will – no matter what's happenin' with us, huh?" He tilted his head down to the side so that he could peer into her puffy orbs.

"I'm so tired – so tired. I can't even force myself to move...can't even get myself to bed." she whispered lowly.

"I'll get ya to bed, angel." He looked at her seriously, then kissed her forehead lightly. His fingers reached up and started to undo her front buttons. She looked down as her pulse sped, following the movement of his hands but said nothing. After the last button was undone, he slipped the top of the dress down her shoulders, letting it fall and pool at her ankles.

She looked back up him, the night air whoosing in the window and causing a break out of goosebumps on her scantily clad skin. She suddenly felt very vulnerable standing before him, clad in only her camisole and bloomers, even though he had seen in her in much less. He kneeled down before her intimately, unlacing her boots quickly and disposing of them before standing back up directly in front of her nervous form. He must of picked up on her compromising mood because he ushered her to the bed and under the covers, pulling the white linen up to her chin. His weathered fingers tucked the oversized cover quilt snugly around her, as if she were a tiny child that he had to take care of.

"Goodnight, honey." He kissed her forehead again, brushing back a few stray strings of hair out of the way. His hunched form lingered over her longer than necessary before abruptly straightening and going toward the door.

"Spot? Where are you going?"

"The sofa."

"No way – you can' leave me alone. Please?"

"Alright, baby; I won't argue." He closed the door to their room and turned down the lamp. She could still see him through the moonlit window, and she watched as he pulled his red suspenders down his arms, popped off his worn shoes, and peeled off his shirt. His trousers stayed on as he climbed in next to her.

"Would you mind holding your friend?" she murmured not turning to him, her stare focused on the dark ceiling.

His arms instantly snaked around her, more possessive than any friend's embrace but she wasn't complaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading!**

**Shout outs:**

_Sweets09 – Your reviews always make me smile! So, how's Race doing now that he's gotten out of the closet? Heehee. Yeah, Spot is a jerk, then he's cool, then a jerk, then cool...wait, sounds just like a typical guy, doesn't it? Yeah, I got a kick out of cutting off all of his 'potty mouth' remarks...heehee, I'm a strange one; glad you liked it, too! We're supacool: )_

_Xoborogrlxo – I always love how long your reviews are! They're so fun to read. I really like how break everything down as you discuss it, it's really cool! Don't worry, your man will be back in very soon and you'll find out a bit more about him: )_

_MushLover92 – You're so supportive, you rock! I hoped you liked this chapter, as well! Yeah, I wanted to redeem Oscar's character...somewhat! Or at least make it appear that way... He's still not a guy I'd want to play croquet with: )_

_HogwartsNewsie92 – Thanks, I always appreciate your kind words! Sorry, it took me a few weeks to update but I hope you like it! What do you think? PS – On a side note, have I asked you who your favourite HP character is? I adore Potter and it's always cool to find fellow fans: )_

_Reviewer – Your reviews are cool and a great ego booster! I think this chapter is a bit longer, so I hope that you enjoy it! I hope you're still checking and get to read and let me know what you think this weekend if you get the chance: )_

_J.D. Tucker – Aw, I love how thoroughly wonderful you are for my esteem! Ah! And a fellow Monty Python fan, to boot! Yes! Long Live Spam, Spam, and SPAM!!! Have you seen the British comedy show, Red Dwarf? It's very, very funny: )_

_MyMusicalLife – Your reviews rock. Yes, my chapter was thrilling! Woohoo! Hope this chapter met your expectations! Yeah, I don't why but I like to have Spot say "fock"...it makes me giggle foolishly thinking about it! Oh, which musical would your life be most like, then: )_

_Nora – You are very sweet and I love it! Hmm, you think Gil is good...interesting – heehee, I'm just being difficult and not saying either way! See, Spot and Anne got away...for now, anyway! Where do you think Davey is? ; )_

_SusieMinnesota – Ah! I would never neglect you in my shoutouts, goodness! I had the chapter up before you reviewed, you know I wouldn't forget any of you guys! I did love your long explanation on the newsies, by the way! That was awesome! I also like your view on Oscar, seems like we're sort of on the same page there... : )_

_Summaz – I love your enthusiasm! It's so contagious, it's lovely! I've been trying to be good with my updates, I know sort of slipped on this last one, though! It's so cool that you read the chapter more than once sometimes – makes me feel quite cool! I hope you like this latest chapter: )_

_Purple Rhapsody – Your reviews always leave me with a bit more spring to my step! I'm glad you liked that chapter conclusion! I liked it. And it's a pleasure to write and have you guys read it and give me feedback: )_

**Aw, just another huge THANK YOU to all of you reading and mega thanks to you guys for being so thoughtful and reviewing! It really helps to know what people think about what you write and to sort of gain an understanding on what works best and that sort of thing! So, I thank you again and again!**

**PS – It's me boithday on Monday, and it would most lovely if you get a chance to review tonight or tomorrow or Monday or Tuesday or next week or whenever!; that would be a lovely prezzie! ; ) Heehee, shameless, I know! Ha. **

**Maybe Christian Bale will give me a nice birthday cake...or Judd Nelson...lovely.**


	16. Surprise and Surprise

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Spo-o-ot..." she mumbled, little puffs of breath escaping her parted lips. "We shouldn't be doing..."

"Hell yeah, we should," he muttered huskily before instantly returning to his ministrations, his tongue flicking across her neck lightly.

"Maybe...it's not such a...oh," she squeaked before recomposing herself. "Not such a good idea..."

He ran toughened fingers over her stomach, the thin material of her camisole rubbing her skin, eliciting a million tiny prickles all over her. His other hand was tangled in her hair, pain and pleasure mixing into one as he inadvertently tugged while changing positions. His knee settled between hers, weight falling on top of her.

"Well, maybe we could...just this one time," she muttered, causing him to grin against her. He kissed her earlobe before moving his hand lower, slowing inching down the side of her bloomers. His mouth closed over one collar bone before focusing on the next one, taking his time at an agonizing pace.

"I've been so wrong..." she lifted her hips, causing him to groan carnally.

He brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat and she felt her body stiffen, a thousand tingles spidering about. His face moved back to hers and he placed a feather light kiss at the tip of her nose before dipping his head down to rest on her chest. He laid his ear over her heart, the erratic pace thumping and matching his own.

"No one else can have ya..." he said firmly as he lifted his head again, hands lifting the hem of her camisole and smoothing her skin, caressing her sides...

"Angel?"

"Angel? Anne?"

Lids snapped open with a force, enormous eyes desperately searching in the darkness.

"Anne, honey. Are ya alright?"

Anne blinked hard, finally gaining focus and staring at the face close to her.

He looked at her intently. "Hey, you ok?"

"Hmm?" was all she managed, her chest rising up and down in rapid succession.

"Bad dream?" he asked as his thumb went to her cheek for an instant before he thought better of it, snatching it back to his side.

"Um..." she tried to inhale deeply, steadying her wild heart.

"You're really spooked aren't you, sweetheart?"

"It's not that," she answered without thinking.

"Then what is it?"

A large gulp forced it's way down. "Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing – I heard you moanin and squirmin next to me. It's gotta be something."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." He leaned back in the bed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Anne glanced at him sideways, the moonlight casting shadows on his angular face. She had to bite back the laughter that was beginning to bubble. "Are you pouting?"

"No," was the snappish reply.

"You are..."

"Whaddaya talkin? Spot Conlon doesn't pout."

She laughed, the aberrant fluttering in her ribs dissipating more and more with each bit of mirth that escaped.

"I don't see what's so damn funny. A minute ago you were havin a nightmare and now you're laughin like a lunatic."

"It wasn't a nightmare. And I'm not a lunatic."

"Well, ya were breathin awful fast there, so if it wasn't a nightmare ya musta been getting all bothered dreamin of me, darlin..." he teased, smirk shining in the moon. She paled so drastically, it was even apparent in their near dark state.

"I'm getting up," she said suddenly, tossing the quilt aside as her feet hit the floor. She padded to where her clothes lay, pulling her dress on over her undergarments, all the while avoiding his gaze.

"You ain't going anywhere right now."

"Ha, I'd like to see you stop me."

He leapt out of bed in one fluid motion, and took her arms in his hands, effectively halting her movement. She stared at him. He stared at her. Both unwilling to back down.

"You will let me go," she told him, voice quivering.

"You want me to kiss you."

"I...I don't."

"You know you do..." his eyes stared into hers.

She put a hand to his chest, her fingers and palm bristling at the feel of his toned skin bare beneath her. She had intended to push him away but she suddenly found her arm immobile, fingers lightly drumming his chest of their own accord. She cast her eyes down, blankly staring at the red suspenders that were hanging off his pants, brushing his lean legs. She slowly looked up at him through dark lashes, very conscience of his penetrating gaze. He tilted his head, moving closer until his lips were a mere inch from hers...

"Spot?" she whispered, unsure of what to say or do next. Should she stop this?

His large hand went up to rest on the side of her neck possessively, tipping her face up to better meet his.

"Ssh..." he muttered as swooped in for the kill...

Only to be interrupted by a racket at the front door. She jumped away right before his mouth met hers, snapping her head in the direction of their closed door.

"What was that?" she asked frightened.

"Wait here – " he immediately grabbed his cane from it's resting place against the wall and threw the door open. She quickly finished pulling her dress down before following him.

The house was still bathed in black, sans a lone candle illuminating the open front doorway. Charlie was standing there, ushering someone in before slamming the door behind him. He helped him to the couch, where the new guest fell to the cushions with a thump.

"What's going on?" Spot asked as he strode over to the two. As he drew nearer Spot recognized the hunched figure. "Davey?"

David raised his head, squinting. "Spot? You're here?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Where's Anne?" David asked swiftly.

"Waiting for me in the bedroom," he smarted. Anne stepped out around the corner, peering at the three clumped together.

"David?" she blurted, wasting no time approaching the small group.

"Thank God – I was afraid they got you!" David answered, making a move to get up from his seat before groaning and falling back.

"Cannelli got you?" she sat next to him, concerned eyes watching him.

"Yeah – well, Morris did anyway."

"He got me, too! Then he dumped me off to Oscar."

"Is that what happened? When you took off from the lodging house I followed you but lost where you went..."

"Ain't that nice?" Spot stood before them, arms once again folded.

"Well, _you_ should have been the one after her in the first place," David challenged, a strong bite to his normally calm voice.

"David," Anne warned but no one heard her – Spot had already started to bandy back.

"No one asked you to get involved, boy. That's your problem – you stick your nose where it don't belong...one of these days it's gonna get broken," he threatened.

"Why do you keep messing with her head?" David asked as if the 'her' he was referring to wasn't a foot away. "You upset her and then send her running away and you do nothing – you do _nothing_." He finally stood at the last word, his hand flying to his side which was obviously injured.

"You're getting into dangerous territory here, _Mouth_..." he growled.

Charlie stepped in between them. "This is no time for squabbling. You all have that man after you – the worst thing you could right now is fight amongst yourselves!"

Anne sighed in relief at her help, getting up to stand near Spot. "He's right. We can't argue. It's no one's fault."

David and Spot continued to glare at each other. Anne became alarmed when she noticed that Spot's hand had shot to grab the tip of his cane. She put her hand to his, covering it and effectively stopping any more action. He looked at her before looking back at David.

"You know nothing."

"I know you like to break her," he sparred.

"I was watching the whole time from the fire escape, ya knucklehead. I saw her run off, saw you tear after her – in the wrong direction. Ya sure are no good at tailing someone."

David's ears turned red. "At least I did something, instead of standing up there like you're presiding from your stupid throne..."

Spot scoffed. "Ya really need to get laid, doncha?"

"_Spot!_" Anne admonished. Charlie just stood aghast.

David looked livid. "Yeah, sure, Spot. I should just get a different floozy a night like you, huh?"

"Yeah – you wish, book warm."

"Oh, you're right," David spat sarcastically. "It's really worked out for you fantastically, hasn't it? You can get any woman you desire...except for the one that you really do want, right?"

Spot glared at him through cold slitted blues. "You're just in a bunch cuz you can't get her...don't think I can't see through your little nice boy act, _Davey_. Like you really just want to talk to my girl about books...yeah, even you aren't that much of a bonehead."

"She's not your girl – she's never been. Jack was the one she was always hung up on!" David shouted heatedly.

"What!" Anne added but was ignored by the two fools before her, each battling for the Alpha Male position.

"Ha! Yeah, that's why she never bedded old Jacky Boy and she's been in mine many times...in fact she's been in mine tonight," he added brashly, puffing his unclad chest out a bit.

"Well, she's not looking too happy now, is she? So, she must not have been very satisfied – " David mouthed off in a blaze.

"That's it – " Spot belted him one, cracking his fist against David's jaw.

"SPOT!" Anne flew down to David's side, where he was sprawled on the floor. Charlie finally seemed to loose his cool.

"What is wrong with you? I let you stay in my house and you repay me by hitting my friend?" Charlie fumed, but knowing better than to step too close to an angry Spot.

"He deserved to be slugged," Spot spat, eyes boring down at the sight of Anne doctoring to David.

Another loud rap came from the door.

"Where ya followed?" Spot seethed, already stepping toward the door in two wide strides.

"I don't think so..." David mumbled defensively, clutching at his swollen face as he fumbled to his feet.

"I KNOW YOU'RE ALL IN THERE!" the muffled tone boomed from the outside. "YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DAVEY AIN'T SO GOOD AT COVERING HIS TRACKS!"

"Morris..." Anne whispered.

"I didn't know he was following me! I thought I got away!" David rushed lowly, eyes darting in panic. Spot motioned for David, Charlie, and Anne to step away and further back into the room before turning back toward the door.

"Well, ain't you the big man, you're brave hiding behind a big slab of oak, eh Morris? Ya got nothin so why don't ya just crawl back into your hole..." Spot drawled, pulling his cane from his belt loop as he opened the door.

Morris looked up and grinned evilly. "We got Cowboy."

-

-

-

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading : ) Did I get any of you with her steamy little dream in the beginning? Haha.**

**Heh, this story is so deliciously fun for me to write, I'm very happy that you guys like it, too!**

**And thank you very much to all of you that sent me happy birthday messages...aw, I felt very loved! Teehee – and Christian and I had a lovely party, thank you! Heehee.**

**Shout outs:**

_SusieMinnesota – Monty Python does rock! I'm going back to London for a holiday soon and I'm hoping to go to Spamalot there – wouldn't that rock?! Have you seen it? I agree, some of the best Python is from Flying Circus! Who's your favourite Pythoner? John Cleese is awesome, but I must say Michael Palin is my favourite! Your comments were so very kind and I'm quite elated that you're enjoying this story so much! Yay! Oh, and "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!!!" Haha! Love that: )_

_MushLover92 – Happy Belated Birthday! See, you, Christian, and I all could have had one big blow out – next year, yeah? And everyone here's invited: ) I'm glad you thought it was detailed, I always try to paint a vivid picture when I'm writing. PS – Did you receive anything really groovy for your birthday: )_

_xoborogrlxo – Ah! Sorry, I was thinking your man would be in this chapter but it didn't work that way yet...he'll be back though, don't lynch me - : . Ha. What did you think of Spot and Anne in this chapter? Think they'll get together? What do you think of David's comments to Spot – is it true that she's still hung up on Jack or did David just say that because he likes Anne OR is David simply playing the protective friend role: )_

_MyMusicalLife – So, did you tell everyone that you guys had that day off of school for my birthday, then? Haha. I know, this was pretty much another set up chapter, but I thought it was necessary. Next chapter should be quite exciting, hopefully you'll do another jig! Jigs are good for the soul: )_

_HogwartsNewsie92 – Could you feel the love, or maybe it's hostility, in this chapter: ) Hey, you never did tell me your favourite character from Harry Potter...the seventh book will be out in July – WOOHOO! Midnight Magic Madness: )_

_rubba-ducky – It's very, very cool that you reread this! Right on! You're thinking Charlie may be a bad guy...hmm. I think you're the only one who's voiced that possibility...can't say if you're right or wrong yet, but it's a good question, seeing as how Vinnie Cannelli has so much of the city under his thumb. Did you like this chapter: )_

_sweets – Yeah, those crazy kids do like to bicker, don't they? But really – Spot's so fun to banter with, can't blame her! Haha. What did you think of Davey's appearance? And do _you _think Davey and Anne have anything going? Spot seems to be a bit leary, doesn't he? Then again, Spot never does like anyone to tread on his "territory" or what he thinks is his, anyway. He's so fun to play with! And yes, it's quite handy to have a birthday so close to Christian's...that way we could just combine them and have one big party! ; Oh, and MushLover's b-day is close, too, so don't you agree we should all have one giant Newsies blowout at Christian Bale's house next year? I'll be sure to ask him if I see him! Heheehee! And we could be sure to invite your Racetrack, too! ; )_

_elleestJenn – Are you liking the new events? How do you like Anne and Spot's complicated relationship, er friendship, er relationship, er friendship – ha, ha – with each other? I'd say all this going back n' forth is ridiculous but that really does happen frightfully often when it comes to love, doesn't it? To quote a wise band of the 80's – "Love stinks, yeah, yeah..." . What do you think will happen next: )_

_Purple Rhapsody – Yes, I do love your joint B-Day party suggestion, as I've rambled about earlier here! Hmm, wonder if his wife would mind? Haha. Yep, Spot's got that jealous streak...I couldn't really see him growing out of that too much, though. To a point I think it alleviate a bit, but I see his character as being very controlling and though he always tries to act tough you know some of it's a facade so no one sees any vulnerability, you know? Particularly when he's not sure of his "audience" as is the case with Anne. Foo, look at me going off on a character analysis tangent! Sorry. I always tend to overanalyze...my old drama instructors and English prof.'s would be proud, though! ; )_

_J. D. Tucker – Aw...you thought it was beautiful? I feel quite floaty now! I haven't seen House, is it very good? I've heard it is. Oy, you simply have got to check out Red Dwarf, particularly if you enjoy very much English comedy – it's golden, one of the best! The plot is so strangely hilarious and the actors are bloody fantastic! Rent it, buy it, watch it! Yes, yes. And then you'll learn how to eat massive amounts of curry vindaloo and suavely say, "Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast." Trust me on this one: )_

_PS – Where are you, Nora and Summaz, my faithful reviewers? Come back, Shaaaane...(that's a good movie, too, by the way)_

**And where have all the cowboys gone...haha, ok, where has the one Cowboy gone? Hmm...**

* * *


	17. Just Like Them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I KNOW YOU'RE ALL IN THERE!" the muffled tone boomed from the outside. "YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DAVEY AIN'T SO GOOD AT COVERING HIS TRACKS!"_

"_Morris..." Anne whispered._

"_I didn't know he was following me! I thought I got away!" David rushed lowly, eyes darting in panic. Spot motioned for David, Charlie, and Anne to step away and further back into the room before turning back toward the door._

"_Well, ain't you the big man, you're brave hiding behind a big slab of oak, eh Morris? Ya got nothin so why don't ya just crawl back into your hole..." Spot drawled, pulling his cane from his belt loop as he opened the door._

_Morris looked up and grinned evilly. "We got Cowboy."_

-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Spot's hand darted forward, clutching Morris by the collar. He pulled and thrust him into the room, throwing him in a heap to the parlour floor. He slammed the door shut with a foot, his eyes never leaving Morris for a second.

"So, where the hell is Jack?" Spot towered over him, cane ready in hand.

"I ain't telling you nothing, Conlon."

Anne, David, and Charlie stood in a half circle around the two. David had one arm extended out in front of Anne, trying to shield her from harm. Spot glared down at the grubby man, narrowing his cobalt eyes.

"Davey, ya gotta take Anne outta here..." he said without breaking his threatening stare.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Anne replied.

"They know we're here now – it ain't safe."

"Well, why aren't you coming?"

"Cuz I got some unfinished business with Morris here..."

Something in Spot's voice caused Anne to shiver. "We'll wait for you, then."

"It ain't gonna be pretty so you ain't gonna be here."

David paled. "Spot, you need to be rational. Let's just leave – you can tie him up or something. Let's just go look for Jack."

"Morris knows exactly where Jack is, yeah?" he continued to look pointedly at Morris. "He and I are just gonna have a little chat." His knuckles whitened as they clutched the tip of his cane. A small yelp escaped Morris' lips.

"No way, Spot. Not like that," Anne said firmly.

"Ya wanna find Jack or not?" he snapped back, finally looking at her.

"Of course I do, but there's got to be another way."

"No other way."

"You haven't even tried."

"Sure I did. I asked moron where he was, he didn't answer. That was his chance – chance over."

"Surely, you don't mean to...to..." she choked on the word, "_torture_ him?"

"We're wasting time – not open for discussion. Ya need go."

Anne turned to David and Charlie. "You're not going to let him do this, are you?"

Spot scoffed. "I'd like to see anyone try an' stop me. Now, get outta here."

"No." Anne stepped toward Spot and Morris, who was still crumpled at his feet. She looked down. She had never seen Morris look so frightened before. For all of his talk and thug behaviour, she realized he really was a sad little man who fell apart at the slightest altercation...at least when he didn't have his brother to back him up.

"I ain't gonna ask you again, angel. You need to go, I won't have you here while I _talk_ to this rotten bum. I'll find you when I'm done."

David took Anne by the arm. "Come on, let's go."

Charlie followed the two numbly, muttering about what had he gotten himself into. As they neared the door, Anne looked back but Spot wasn't paying attention. He was focused on Morris. As soon as the door shut behind them, a muffled yell assaulted their ears.

"We can't let this happen," Anne pleaded to David. She watched the lines in his face deepen in the moonlight, his brow crease more and more at her words.

"We've got to find Jack," was all he said.

"So, you're condoning this? He's going to beat him within an inch of his life – if not worse. We need to stop him. There's got to be a way to get him to tell us where Jack is without this – this makes us just as bad as Cannelli!"

David didn't respond, he just stared at the ground instead. Charlie stood silently, staring off at nothing down the street.

"Well, I'm going back in –" Anne turned around to reenter when David grabbed her arm.

"You can't – we've got to go. Like he said, Cannelli will know we're here by now. It isn't safe."

"I can't – I don't care what happens to Morris...but I do care what happens to Spot. If we leave him here, they're going to get to him."

"Spot can take care of himself. He'll be fine – he always is," David offered with a forced smile. "Now, come on – I think we should go by the Manhattan Lodging House first – get some backup. Then, if Spot gets back soon he'll know where Jack is..."

"And if he doesn't get back soon?"

"Then, we go on our own and find Jack."

She swallowed hard before looking back at the closed front door. She shut her eyes when another scream floated out on the still air. "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we almost there?" Charlie whined, not for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah – look...there it is." David led the battered trio down the road. There was a figure leaning against a post.

"Gil?"

"Heya, Anne." Gil straightened immediately, casting his eyes down. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now..."

"What are you doing here? What's happened to you?"

"I know where they have Jack."

"Where?" both David and Anne asked simultaneously.

"Vinnie's got him, himself. He's holding him at the Marina docks...he's got Borchardt pistols..."

"Oh, my god," Anne's hand flew to her mouth, David stood taller, while Charlie slumped in fear. "Is Betty with him?"

"No, Jack dropped her home before they got him," Gil assured Anne. "Where's Spot?"

"He's –" Anne held her tongue at the last minute, the reality of Gil's betrayal hitting her. "What are you doing here, Gil? You're the reason they got Spot in the first place!"

"I know – I'm _sorry!_ Really, really sorry! I didn't know what to do!"

"That's not an excuse! You didn't know what to do so you joined up with the enemy? In what world does that make sense? You're a coward, Gil. You're a cheat and a coward!" Anne looked at him hard.

"You're right." The moon was hanging low, pooling the street in patches of silver and black. Gil turned a stricken face to her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I didn't mean nothing. I didn't know what else to do – I can't go back to Brooklyn. And when he offered me a place, I was still...I don't know, Anne. I'm sorry. It was wrong. I couldn't go through with it. He offered me revenge against Spot – I couldn't really take it. You know that. That's why I came back for you – and Spot."

"Jack's at the Marina?" David questioned and Gil nodded. "I'm going in to get the boys." David looked at the two, not wanting to leave her out here with Gil, even if only for a few moments. "Why don't you two come in, too?"

Anne picked up on his discomfort, so she followed David and Charlie inside, Gil reluctantly behind her. They made their way through the dimly lit building, their feet causing a few of the stairs to squeak as they tread their way up.

David entered the newsboys room first. No one paid him much attention, as most were fast asleep in their bunks.

"WAKE UP!"

"Wassa matta with you?" grumbled Racetrack from his bed. "I was havin a damn good dream about my Sweets – ya better have a good reason for interrupting!"

"They have Jack!"

"Who? Who's got Jack? Are ya drunk?"

"Cannelli. He's got Jack at the Marina Docks! He's got guns, he's got men – we've got to rally up and save him!"

A few moans and grunts sounded across the room as the various occupants began to wake. Someone lit a candle by the window. Blink woke and peered across the room. He fired his pillow at Skittery, who yelled an obscene response. Rack jumped out up, quickly getting dressed as he fired questions.

"Where's Spot? How do you know where Jack is? Who's that?"

"Spot's not back yet," David began cryptically, "Gil told us where Jack is, and this is my friend, Charlie."

"Is Brooklyn comin?" Skittery asked as he laced up his boots.

"Someone needs to get them – why don't you take Boots and Blink with you? Go alert them – tell them Spot will be on his way, too."

Skittery stared at David. "You're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Do you have a better idea?"

"Where is Spot?"

"He's – getting information for us. He'll meet us there."

Skittery gave him a scowl, but turned to talk to Blink and Boots nonetheless.

The room was a flurry of limbs and clothes, everyone rushing to be ready to join the call of the rescue. Gil stood in the corner, watching Anne. He finally stepped toward her, clearing his throat.

"I also wanted to say sorry; about that kiss, I mean. I was drunk and I was way out of line."

"You were out of line."

He scrunched his nose as he hung his head down. "I know."

"Are you telling the truth now? I mean about Jack...or are you still working for them?"

He looked at her. "I'm telling the truth," he answered earnestly. "Please, believe me." He looked back at his boots. "He looked ok when I left," Gil added. "Jack, I mean."

"Did he look scared?" she whispered.

"No – he looked angry."

"You better be right about all of this, Gil – or so help me, I'll kill you myself." Anne stared at him with a fiery gaze, and Gil actually felt himself shirk under it.

"We're off for Brooklyn – meet you at the docks!" Kid Blink announced as he went toward the door with Skittery and Boots.

"No need, boys – Brooklyn is here."

Anne couldn't help but stare at Spot's hands – they were covered in red.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well. First, sorry, it's taken so long for this update! I've already got the next chapter mostly plotted out, so it should be up soon! Thank you for reading!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_Facetiouslymischievious – Heehee, that dream was fun to write! It made me giggle a bit, I had to torture Anne...haha! I'm glad that you liked it! The image of Spot pouting makes me laugh, too!_

_MushLover92 – Cool birthday present! Alas, I still have yet to get the Newsies soundtrack. I was well chuffed when I found Newsies songs on iTunes for my Ipod...only to realize it's other people singing the songs...and not very well, either : ( I need to just bite the bullet and buy it! Anyway, yeah, I wanted to give Davey a bit more backbone. He's not as weak as people often think of him, you know?_

_SusieMinnesota – Tension is what makes the world go round – ha. Yeah, I like to mess with Spot and Anne, it's too much fun! If I do make it to Spamalot, I will definitely give you a report! I haven't heard much of the music, at all, yet – but it's good to hear you like it! Ah, you've got to get to England...lovely! You can find good deals on trips and things, as well, if you go at the right times of year! Make sure you go sometime soon, yeah?_

_Xoborogrlxo – I'm so glad that you're liking it! Cool, I've really been trying to give Dave more dimension than you sometimes see with him in stories. I think he's pretty fun to write, actually. Oy! So, did you like your man being back: ) I was starting to write the chapter a bit ago and I remembered my promise that he'd be back soon and I thought – can't disappoint X (can I call you 'X' , or xoboro – your name is a bit long, lol) so I made sure to incorporate him here just for you! And on the YouTube thing – ah! Christian Bale is the great creamy dreamy male...what are they talking about, the silly sods! _

_JESSIE – Hey there! Thanks. Yeah, Davey is growing up – sniff, sniff – heehee. I'm very pleased that people seem to be liking his character in this! Yay!_

_Sweets09 – I love that quote! Don't worry, we'll see Jack next chapter! David won't mess things up too badly, take heart. : ) And did you see, poor Ol' Race is still mooning after his Sweets! Haha, couldn't resist!_

_J.D. Tucker – Aw, poor Davey – you're glad he got beat up? Haha, that made me laugh when I read that! He is a little Mightier Than Thou sometimes, isn't he? I love good banter, it's so entertaining – think I may have to check out House, then. I do love to have Spot bicker and banter – too much fun!_

_Purple Rhapsody – Thank you! I'm very glad that you're still liking it! I like having Davey and Spot battle each other, it's entertaining to me – hmm, does that make me strange? I must admit, I do sort of crave a bit of violence at times – hence Spot and his cane...heehee. The girl can't help it...hmm, think I need more caffeine, I'm beginning to refer to myself in third person!_

_Becky2810 – I'm glad you like it! Spot and Anne are loads of fun for me to write – I know I say that a lot, but it's true. So, I'm very, very pleased that you guys like to read it, too! Their arguments are the most larky to write, I think. Cowboy – you'll see him very soon!_

_Summaz - ! You're back! Yay! Sorry to hear about your internet – my computer's been wonky on and off as well! Ag. That's so cool that people are printing it up for you and you're still reading! Never fear, there will be more relationship issues and things to come! Sssh – I'll let you in on a secret...there will be more lovely dovey stuff, don't worry: ) The suspense is a bit taxing to try to keep up after a while, I hope it's still going well! But things will calm down a bit!_

**As always, thanks again for reading! Please review! That would make me happy! And it would make the Newsies happy! And...eh, oh! Kloppman! It would make Kloppman happy! And Denton – our man Denton would be most pleased if you left a review, I'm sure!**


	18. Macbeth

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_We're off for Brooklyn – meet you at the docks!" Kid Blink announced as he went toward the door with Skittery and Boots._

"_No need, boys – Brooklyn is here."_

_Anne couldn't help but stare at Spot's hands – they were covered in red._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"The rest of Brooklyn's outside - let's go get Jack," Spot announced loudly.

The boys all voiced their agreement as they began to pile out the door, leaving Spot and Anne at the trail.

"What did you do?" Anne whispered as they trudged down the rickety stairs.

"Don't worry yourself 'bout it, angel."

"I can't believe you would actually do _that_," she muttered horrified, pointing to his hands.

"Just what do you think I did?" Spot asked, his eyes still focused ahead as the large group poured out of the building, heading toward the Marina. The moon was getting lower as dawn began to loom before them. The nip in the air brushed everything in it's path, swirling in the dark blue and purple tapestry of the wee hours. Spot and Anne continued the very brisk pace behind the rest of the group, the space between them thick with awkwardness.

"I can't even look at you," Anne pushed the words through the lump in her throat.

Spot glanced at her. "What are you going on about, woman? You knew I was getting answers..."

"I know, I just didn't think that you would – I mean, how _could_ you, Spot?"

"Easy – for Jack. Ain't no one gets away with messin with one my brothers..._no one_."

She stared at the backs of the their motley rescue crew, corpulent tears blurring her vision. "How could you become one of them?"

"Ya gotta play hardball with the bastards," he answered rigidly.

"I can't be with you..."

He stared at her sharply. "You're not with me – remember? Just friends, ya said..."

"I know, but I thought that we...I thought that we were getting closer again, and..."

Spot scoffed. "Jacky boy was right – ya don't know what the hell ya want."

"You're right – but I know what I _don't _want..."

"Yeah? What's that, doll face?" he asked languidly, though there was a bite hidden in the question.

"_You_ –" she spat, sparing him a glance before trotting ahead of him and siding next to David. She didn't see him reach out for her arm, or how he immediately winced and clutched at ribs afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they neared the docks, Spot waved his hand out, halting them all. He motioned for them to gather in a nearby alley. Spot walked to the center as they all gathered in a circle around him, awaiting instructions.

"We gotta send two of youse to scope it out. Bumlets – Swimmer – ya two go round opposite sides. See how many of them are there, if ya can see Jack, and make sure ya count the guns. Then come back and we'll get a plan. Be quick and _don't be seen_ – understand?"

They nodded their heads before swiftly going about their tasks, the Manhattaner heading west, the Brooklyner heading east. The group splintered up along the alley in their own personal little clicks, having nothing to do at the moment but wait. Each of them tried to keep their cool but the the pensive sea of faces showed otherwise. Gil stood alone for a minute before joining Anne, David, and Charlie at the end of the alley.

"Mind if I stand with you?" Gil asked timidly.

David stared at him while Anne gave the ok. They stood in awkward silence, stomachs seizing in twists with the pending battle.

"Heya, Gil," Spot advanced toward them slowly. Gil paled. "Whassa matter? Ya afraid of me?"

"No."

"Good, good." Spot joined the small cluster of three, taking residence next to Anne. "So – I gotta ask," he began, pausing and biting his cheek for a moment. He turned his gaze to Anne. "Who's the better kisser, angel – me or Gil?"

Anne didn't say anything, giving him a dirty look in lieu of an answer.

"What?" Spot asked innocently. "I know we're all on edge here, we're about to barge in and save Jacky – we're all stuck waitin here so I thought I'd try to make the time pass with some good conversation." He glanced at David. "You like good conversation, don't ya, Mouth?"

"You're trying to start trouble, is what you're doing," Anne glared at him.

"I would never," he smirked at her. "Gil – your nose is still looking crooked there. So, was it worth it?"

Gil looked between Anne and Spot, not knowing what to say.

"I asked you a question, _Gil_. Was kissing Anne here worth losing Brooklyn?" He stared at him before turning his gaze to Anne. "You never answered my question, either. Who's better, huh?" She didn't say any thing. " Wassa matter? Cat got you tongue?"

Anne looked down at the ground, toeing at stray pebbles with her boot.

"Come on, now baby – don't be shy..."

"I already talked to you about this, Spot."

"You never said how it was – I mean, you've bagged yourself me – now you've sparked with my right hand – _ex-_righthand. That's quite an accomplishment for a goil, wouldn't you say, Dave?"

David waved his palms out. "Oh, no – don't bring me into this."

"I haven't sparked with him."

"Right. You kissed him on accident, did you?"

"Leave her alone," Gil braved.

"This ain't your business."

"She's not your girl anymore – you can't get mad at her for kissing other guys," Gil spoke angrily.

Anne seethed. "_I didn't kiss you! _You kissed me, you big mug!"

"You didn't seem to be fighting me too hard!" Gil retorted, forgetting about everyone else.

"I bit your tongue!"

"I thought you did that on purpose!"

"I did! To make you stop!"

"You liked it!" Gil yelled back, now garnering the attention of several of the gang. "I know you were thinking of me when Spot was gone in jail!"

"You're an idiot!" she called as her small fist curled and popped him one in the jaw.

He lost his footing for a second, dazed that she would hit him. Spot chuckled loudly. David watched with wide eyes.

"You're being stupid, Gil." Anne looked at him, hurt shining through her green eyes. "You just apologized to me earlier for the kiss and now you're acting like it wasn't your fault."

Gil rubbed his face as he looked at her. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"No way in hell," Spot answered before Anne could.

"Anything you need to say you can say now," she answered more diplomatically.

Gil swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Anne. Really I am...and you're right." He looked at Spot. "She's telling the truth – she didn't kiss me. I kissed her and didn't give her a chance to respond...it's not her fault." He glanced back at Anne. "I was just trying to save face just now when I said you wanted it because – well, because I know you didn't. I knew you didn't – I knew you wanted Spot." He screwed up his nose in discomfort. "You got everything, Spot. Brooklyn, power, respect, the girl..."

Spot stared at him coldly. "I trusted you."

"I know. I really am sorry, Spot – Anne. Sorry I let you down – and let Cowboy down. I was lost, I wasn't thinking." He bowed his head in defeat as he walked away further down the alley.

Anne's brows furrowed as she stared off to her left. Spot told David and Charlie to beat it for a minute. Charlie quickly left them alone, but David remained.

"Did I stutter?" Spot snarked.

Anne snapped back to reality and smiled at David. "I'm ok."

"Ain't that touchin?" Spot said at David's retreating back. "Must be nice to have so many champions," he remarked sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"Oh now, that's no way for a lady to talk, is it?"

"I don't make it a habit of consorting with murderers."

"_What?"_

"You heard me," she choked out.

"Yeah, I heard your silly remark. What the hell are you going on about this time?"

She blinked back the fat tears pooling on her lashes. "Your hands, Spot – I saw them when you came in to the lodging house. They're covered in blood..." she finished with a wisp.

"I know," he answered calmly.

"How can you stand there with another man's blood on your hands and act like it's nothing?" she knew her voice was bordering on hysterical, but she couldn't help it.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that what you really think?" he asked lowly.

She merely stared at him, her lower lip trembling.

"Ya think I killed Morris?"

"Well, didn't you?"

He snorted bitterly. "That's how you view me, huh? A cold blooded murderer, right?"

"I don't – I don't..." she mumbled, doubting her own voice.

"Ya thought I killed Andrew, now you're blaming me for Morris. Morris – who isn't dead by the way."

Her brows lifted. "You didn't kill him?" she asked hopefully.

"What's it matter? You obviously have a nice little picture pinned of me in your head, doncha, sweetheart?" he asked, acid leaking from his voice.

"Just tell me the truth," she demanded, her face prickling as streaks of salty wetness ran down the contours of her face.

"I didn't kill nobody."

She flung herself into his arms without hesitation, burying her face in his shirt. She clutched at his suspenders for dear life. She allowed herself to sob into him as he held her stiffly.

"If the blood isn't Morris' – who's is it?" she slowly pulled herself away, looking him in the eye.

"Mine."

"What?" she gasped as she regarded him closely. "You look fine. What do you mean it's yours?"

The corners of his lips lifted humorously. "Turns out old Morris wasn't as stupid as he looked – he was hiding a knife in his belt."

"He stabbed you?" she shrieked.

He shushed her. "I don't want that gettin out; I'm fine."

"Blood covering your hands is not fine," she mothered, stepping back into him, inspecting for the wound. "Where are you hurt?"

"Why? Ya gonna kiss it better?" he smirked at her cockily.

"Maybe."

A ghost of grin flitted over him before his lips straightened again. "Here," he pointed to his left elbow.

She smiled at him shyly before she gently placed a soft kiss on his skin.

"And here," he pointed at his brow, eliciting another brush of the lips. "Here," he pointed at his chin, causing another kiss to be placed. "And here..." he whispered as he pointed to his lips.

Her lids fluttered close as she leaned in and gave him a feather light kiss. Soon his mouth was crashing harder against hers, both sets of arms quickly wrapped round each other.

"Ow, not there –" Spot muttered when her hands rubbed his ribs. "That's where he got me," he whispered against her mouth, never stopping the kiss.

She moved her offending hand from the sore area, moving it to his chest instead. "I'm not sure if we should go back to this..." she murmured, but made no move to stop the embrace or caresses.

"No more talking..." he tangled his fingers in her locks as he pulled her flush to him.

"Spot! David! We've got to move, now!" Bumlets ran up, ragged breaths wracking him. His fellow lookout, Swimmer, was right on his heels.

"It doesn't look good – Cowboy's in big trouble!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_Facetiouslymischievous – Thanks, hoped you liked this chapter, too! See, Spot didn't murder Morris...he's too cute to be a murderer – haha! Well, you still don't know what happened to Jack, yet – but you will in the next chapter! You'll find out more Morris, stuff, too._

_J.D. Tucker – So, did you like this chapter? Was Anne fiery enough – I had her hit Gil just for you! Heehee, that was fun, actually! Ah, I missed House – when's it on? Tuesdays? Oh, and I didn't get any double wammiy reviews: ) Speaking of – do you remember that old game show from the 80s? Where you try not to land on the 'Whammies"? Can't recall the title at the mo..."Don't Hit the Whammy" maybe?_

_xoborogrlxo – Hey X - More of your man! Should I hide – I know he wasn't in the best light here, don't hurt me! Haha. I really like writing for him, I've been playing with different layers, so I hope that's coming across. Yes, he betrayed them but hopefully I've been putting down enough dimensions to him to keep it interesting. I see him as one of those gray characters, you know? He's not a bad guy, he's not a rigidly good guy...I think he's got a good heart but he's misguided and just plain stupid sometimes. Haha, ok, enough rambling!_

_Nora – Hey, glad you're back! Thanks, I'm really glad you're liking this still! I know – how dare someone mess with Cowboy! I love Cowboy! Heehee. Yep, bad guys with guns are very scary! See, I updated quickly, yeah? Ag, I know – I hate when the updates go wonky and don't give alerts! I think they're working now, but of course I'll send you a notice, too!_

_SusieMinnesota – Yesum, I shall give you my full report! I go in about 6 weeks – or is it 7? I was also thinking of checking out Equus, too, if I get good tickets...Equus and Spamalot – rock on! Studying abroad is awesome! I went to school in Ireland and I've got the skinny on England universities – if you've got any questions don't hesitate to ask, I've been through all that myself! Anyway, friggin Gil! Haha, he's a pest sometimes!-oh, don't tell X, she'll kill me for dissing her man! It's strange, for some reason I've always been more inclined to sympathize with Oscar but not with Morris-hmm. _

_Sweets – Yes, I mean everyone would want to make our man Denton happy, don't you think! Yeah, I wouldn't want Spot to tower over me, either...well, it depends on what the mood was...haha! I'm such a geek! But you know, I'd much rather have Jack towering over me...right, must stop my dorkiness! Oh, and thank you so, so, SO much for you nice compliment! Has me all fluttery! You know, that one shot you wrote for me was so feggin cool, I think I need to write a one shot for you and Race to return the favour, yeah? Oh, Christian is on GQ?! Whoosh, I must find a copy! Oh, yes, yes, yes...!-a mustache? Well, he does always look quite gorgeous and lovely, doesn't he? I shall try and take your GQ advice, thank you very much: ) ._

_reviewer – Yay, I'm so glad that you're still loving it! Thanks very much! I'm so glad you're reading! And reviewing!_

_MushLover92 – Oh, lookee – you left me your lovely review today and I updated again today, too! - did that make sense? Hmm, methinks I need more lovely caffeine! Drama – gotta love the drama! Don't worry about Jack – Manhattan and Brooklyn are to the rescue! Never fear – Brooklyn is here! Haha, or should it be – Nevah feah – Brooklyn is heah! Haha. Oh oh! I Finally got the soundtrack! Yes, yes! I got it yesterday, and I've actually been listening to it all this time as I've been writing! Heaven help me, but I just adore this music and movie...ah! Gotta Love It! And how cool is it that it's all of the actors actually singing themselves? I love that!_

**Might I say that I think our man Denton is quite pleased at your lovely and wonderfully spiffing reviews! Leave another review? It would tick off Weasel, I mean Wisel...hahaha, see not only would you be being very most cool to leave me a nicey nice review, but Weasel and Pulitzer wouldn't like it so that's even more incentive! Ah ha!**


	19. Some Splainin

**Author's Note - Egads, sorry! Sorry, it's taken sooo long again! This time I have a legitimate excuse, sort of - I've been going manic getting ready to go out of country next week. I really have been working on this chapter for a few weeks, though, and I did mean to get it up sooner! But the best laid plans...**

**Anyway, here we go - it's a bit longer than the others, I think it would be a very good idea to grab yourself a spot to tea, coffee, ho-cho, or cider...yes, now you're ready after these parting words...**"You can't expect to wield supreme executive power just 'cause some watery tart threw a sword at you." Just you mind that! 50 google points to anyone that knows that quote! - I know at least two of you will probably get it! Everyone else will fear me a nutter! Haha!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne wasn't sure how it all came to this. Everything was a blur. She had awoken a few moments ago with a pounding headache. Where was Spot? Where was Jack? No one had noticed that she had gained consciousness and she preferred it that way, at least for the moment. Her ears perked at the hushed voices, various bits of smoky information flew about her in a whirl. They were all worried – didn't know if 'he' would make it, they said. She strained to discover which 'he' they were referring to and she shuddered when she found out. She didn't know what she was going to do – she didn't know what any of them were going to do.

He was as good as gone.

She felt her body begin to shiver again. A pair of kind hands wrapped an old blanket around her shoulders. She slowly looked to the face of her comforter.

"I don't remember..." She trailed off in a wisp.

"I know – you were out pretty quickly."

"The last thing I knew we were all gathered in the alley, waiting – just waiting. And I was standing there with Spot –" her cheeks flushed at the recollection, "and then suddenly everyone was moving in one giant throng to save Jack."

David motioned in the affirmative as she stumbled through her memory.

"And all of Cannelli's men were there..." she continued. "Jack was in the middle. And Wiesel – he was there, too..."

"_Weasel_," David muttered in disgust, Jack's nickname for the rolly man burning his lips. "Is that all you remember?" he asked gently.

"No. I remember Spot yelling for me to stay back as he plunged forward toward Jack. And I'll never forget the look on Jack's face – right before Vinnie Cannelli ran for me. Jack saw it, his eyes went so wide, David – I've never seen him that scared."

"I know. He tried to get to you first, but Vinnie had already knocked you out."

Anne raised tentative fingers to her broken temple as the words spilled from his chapped lips.

"Does it still hurt bad?"

"It's alright." She swallowed hard. "Tell me what happened after that?"

David regarded her closely. He squinted his eyes in concern. "Try not to think about that right now; you need to rest."

"I need to know."

He broke her gaze, staring at the frayed string of his laces. "It was all so fast. You yelled when Vinnie came toward you and I looked over – just as some big jerk hit me in the jaw," his hand rubbed the reddened area. "Anyway, I saw Jack when you yelled and he just went crazy. The guys that were holding him went down fast, his fists just started flying! But there were too many of them and Spot was closer to you so Jack yelled for Spot."

He paused to look back at her. She was slumped in her seat staring at the wall, but her eyes were alert. He continued.

"Spot thought you were safe in that corner –"

"I know," Anne broke in. "Right when you were all rushing down the dock, he ran me to that pile of crates. He told me to stay out of the fray before he took off to join the fight. I tried to stay out of the way, but if I had only..."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong." He waited a moment before continuing. "Well, when Spot saw what was going on, it's like this rage came over him. I swear he actually jumped over Vinnie's guys to get to you – most of them were still preoccupied with Jack, so he got through. Vinnie was running to his boat carrying – more like dragging you with him."

"Spot tackled Vinnie to the ground right on edge of the docks, and Vinnie dropped you but Spot didn't catch you in time so you fell into the river. I finally made my way over and Jack was right behind me. Spot had already jumped in the water to get you and Jack had grabbed Vinnie's gun and had it pointed at him. It was crazy, as soon as Vinnie's guys saw that Jack had him all the steam went out of them and they just sort of – stopped. They stopped fighting us." His brows furrowed. "We were all staring at the water, waiting for you and Spot to come up – it was _horrible_," his voice caught.

"It was like a miracle when Spot burst out with you! Jack handed the gun to Race and he pulled you out while Gil and I helped Spot."

"Gil helped?"

"Yeah, he was at the forefront of our battle the entire time. Jack carried you back here and Gil and I took Spot."

"So you – did you talk to Spot before he passed out?"

David glanced away again, turning his focus to a sad little candle on the wall. The flickering flame burned crimson into his retina, offering him a momentary distraction.

"What did he say?" Anne prompted again.

He looked back at her. "I didn't hear it..."

"Who did?"

"Jack."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Where are Vinnie and his men now?"

"Some of Spot's boys took care of him," David answered strangely.

She stared at him through saucers. "They _killed_ him?"

David scrunched his face. "Yeah – they knocked him in the head and dumped him in the river. His goons didn't seem too concerned – they ran off scared."

"I'm going to see Spot." Anne tenderly rose to her feet, the room swirling about her in a dizzying haze.

"You need to lay down more. You both need to rest, it's a miracle he's even made it through with the shock his body is going through. He got stabbed and then jumped into freezing water – he's lucky he doesn't have hypothermia!"

"All the more reason I have to go to him right now..." she dug her palm into her forehead trying to assuage the daze.

"I'll walk with you then." David grabbed her by the elbow, steadying her and leading through the crowd in the room.

"Hey, ya ok, Annie?" Race asked and she attempted to nod but it hurt too much so David answered for her.

They straggled their way down the steps and out into the early morning, making the small trek to 'Casa de Conlon'. David cracked the door open and Jack was there in an instant, beckoning them inside. Jack wasted no time taking Anne in his arms, burying his face into her neck.

"I'm sorry, Annie – I'm sorry," he kept repeating.

Her throat seized at the implication of what he was saying. Swollen tears burst forth as she trembled in fear. "He's not – he's not!" She pulled out of Jack's embrace and staggered to the old bed that Spot was lying in. She flung herself next to his unconscious body, a sob escaping her as she felt his ribs go up and down in a languid breath. She looked at Jack. "I thought you meant he had..."

Jack blanched. "_NO_, oh no, Annie. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to scare you! I didn't mean to make you think that Spot was dea-" the word faded before it was born. "But I ain't gonna lie to you, neither. I don't know Annie, I just don't know."

Anne clutched to Spot tighter, laying on her side flush against him. She watched as little bits of breath floundered from his bluish lips. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"And tell them what? Besides, there ain't nothin a hospital can do for him now." Jack stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, his hands rubbing into his hair.

"What about his wound? Where Morris stabbed him. It needs to be stitched!"

"Already done," Jack answered simply.

Anne twisted to look back at him. "What do you mean it's done? Who did it?"

"Kid Blink's got himself a new goil and it so happens her brother is going to med school. Blink ran over there and brought them back, then the guy stitched him up real good."

Anne inhaled deeply and turned back to Spot. She gently moved her hand to the site, fingers hovering uncertainly before gently tugging his shirt up. She peered at the little black string woven in and out of his toned skin.

"Did he say anything – the brother, I mean. Did he say how Spot is or if he'll be..." her voice died. "If he'll be ok?"

Jack fidgeted with the bandanna round his neck. "He said it looks like Spot's lost a lot of blood, and that he's surprised the cold of the water didn't put him in shock as soon as he jumped in...but he said that's a good sign that he didn't knock out til after and now we just have to wait."

"I can wait," Anne whispered as she hugged herself closer to the slumbering leader.

Jack and David glanced at each other and David motioned for them to leave.

"Ya get me if ya need anything, ok Annie?" Jack asked but didn't wait for an answer as he followed David out, closing the door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne fluttered her lashes as the first vestiges of cognizance dripped over her. Her arm was draped across Spot's chest, careful to avoid the sore area of his lower rib. She instantly looked to his face and sighed in relief when a small puff escaped from parted lips. Her other arm was all pins and needles, having been tucked under her head for the past however long she had dozed. She sat up gingerly and attempted to shake the sleep out of her limbs.

Her lids flitted as she looked at the streaks of light beaming through the cracks in the wall. She slowly stood and stretched, creeping to the door. She glanced back at him before mutely slipping through and out into the day.

Her pupils adjusted as the full onslaught of the sun showered down on her. She almost tripped on a figure sitting in front of the door in her surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't even see you!"

"'S' alright. How is he?" Gil craned his neck to look up.

"He's the same...still breathing but not awake..." she mumbled.

"And how are you?"

"Still breathing but not awake," she answered sardonically.

Gil snorted slightly. "He really is rubbing off on you – you're developing his same smart ass tone."

A ghost of a smile briefly cracked across her face before she sat next to him. "What are you doing here, Gil? You know he'll kill you if – _when_ – he wakes up."

Gil shrugged. "I'm just trying to make things right."

"I don't know that you can. You know Spot – he's not the most forgiving sort."

"I know – believe me, I know. I have to try...what I did, it was inexcusable. I know that. I'm sorry. I just want him to know – and you."

Anne looked to the distance. "I know," she finally said.

"Good." Long stretches of silence lay between them as each sat lost in their own thoughts. The late afternoon clouds rolled lazily above them.

"Where's Jack?"

He glanced at her. "I saw him out selling earlier. He said he was headed over to talk to his girl when he was done and then he was coming back here. He also said he'd tell her to let that family you work for know you're safe and you'll be back soon."

"Betty will be glad to see him – wonder if he'll tell her what happened?"

"My guess would be no."

Neither said another word for a spell, until Anne spoke first. "Well, I had better get back in there." Gil nodded. "See you around, Gil."

"See you."

She rose and went back in, leaving Gil alone once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birds could be annoying.

This particular one had quite a knack for inducing insomnia. Anne cursed under her breath as the same nightingale that had been serenading her all evening from his perch outside continued it's soulful tune.

"Tsk tsk, darlin...that talk ain't fit for a lady..."

Anne started at the weak voice rumbling under her cheek. Her head snapped up.

"Spot? Oh, thank God you're awake!" Her eyes sought his in the darkness.

"What did that poor boydie do to you?" he joked hoarsely.

"You have _no_ idea how worried I've been! You could have been killed!"

"I wasn't."

"But you could have been!" Her palm immediately went to his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Eh, a little bit of water never hurt no one."

"Would you stop joking about everything! This is serious, Spot. What if you didn't make it? What if you had drowned – or been shot? What if that guy hadn't been able to stitch you up!"

"What guy?" He lifted his hand clumsily to his stab wound and lifted a brow to find it stitched.

"Kid Blink's girlfriend's brother – at least that's what Jack said. He's going to medical school and Blink brought him over to fix you."

"Heh. I gotta send him some cigars..." he half chuckled.

"Is life always this dramatic with you?"

"Live fast, die young...ain't that the sayin?"

"Of fools maybe."

He ignored her jibe, grinning at her through the shadows of the night instead. "You gonna lean down here and gimme a kiss or what?"

She blinked and said nothing.

"Wrong answer," he mumbled as he reached his hand round her back. He urged her face toward his, brushing her lips tenderly, slowly. He stiffly moved his other arm to wrap around her waist. She reciprocated.

"Spot...?"

"Mmm..." his voice box vibrated against her neck as he planted kisses over her skin.

"Spot?"

He groaned before pulling back. "Damn it, woman. Why you always gotta complicate everything?"

She sat up with a jerk, glaring down at him. "Why do you not? Contrary to your attitude, you're not some super invincible that can run around without ever getting beaten. You've been through a lot – you need to rest."

"I'm golden, angel. Come on, relax. Jack's ok – I saw him holding a gun to ol' Vinnie right before I blanked it and was out. Everything's good, yeah?"

"Jack's fine, yes. As for Vinnie, well – "

"Is he taken care of?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, but –"

"Then I don't care right now. I don't wanna worry bout none of that yet. All I know is I'm here, you're here – no one else is here. So, let's _relax_." He reached a hand up to pull her back down to him.

"With you it really is always topic A, don't you ever think of anything else?"

"Is there anything else?" he asked in his best incorrigible mimic.

"This – thing – with us has come about so fast again. It's all started so fast..."

He kissed her temple. "No, it hasn't." He kissed her cheek. "This," he pointed between their chests, as he nibbled on her chin, "has," and kissed her nose, "never," her neck, "stopped."

She inhaled a large breath as his bruised fingers deftly began to tug at her dress, popping the buttons open swiftly. She lifted her arms in the air, allowing him to pull her dress up and off of her in his quick expertise. She peeled his shirt away from him, eliciting a few grunts from his sore torso.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" she whispered, the slivers of moonlight trickling in, highlighting her face.

"Oh, I'm up alright, honey." He flashed her a crooked grin. He yanked her closer to him and flipped her underneath him.

"How can you still be so...adept, in your injured state?" she asked breathlessly, thinking that some complications are worth it.

"I have talent...I have skills, sweetheart," he rumbled wickedly before proceeding to make good on his boasts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks very much to you for reading: ) . **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_Facetiouslymischievious: Haha, it would be fun to kiss Spot better, wouldn't it! Did you like Spot here? What a scoundrel. He's so fun to play with, er, in writing, er, that still sounds a bit wonky..hmm. : ) ._

_Dineburyass: Hi, I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter! I hoped you liked this one as well: ) ._

_LadyDaphne: Yay, cool you're still loving it! Ag, I need to get over and read your new chapter and review: ) ._

_MushLover92: Yes, the soundtrack rocks! I've actually listened to it quite a bit while writing this chapter, too! And I've listened at work and sitting around and...yeah, pretty much anytime! Love those guys! And love Kenny Ortega! So, did you like Spot and Anne together here? Ah, see – you knew I couldn't hurt my Jack too badly, didn't you: ) ._

_xoborogrlxo: Your man was back – I actually made sure he was in this more in this chap, just for you, X: ) We both see him the same way, really. That's so cool! Do you think your man and Spot will ever be able to kiss and make up – well, without the kiss bit, anyway! Haha : ) . Hmm, what do you think is in store for your man Denton, er your man, Gil! Lol, every time I think of the phrase "my man...soandso" I always hear David's voice saying "to our man, Denton!"! Ah, wonder if that says something strange about me? Heehee._

_Summaz: Yay! I'm well chuffed you liked the ending to the last chapter. Did you think Spotty was going to be a goner at the beginning...nah, you knew I couldn't do that! Cool, you like the mushy – so, did you like all the mushy Spot Anne stuff this time, too: ) I know you guys like their little romantic bits (so do I, actually) so I tried to make it lovely...did I succeed? _

_Sweets – Poor Spottie, I like to harass him and make him jerky and abuse him but cool and attractive all at the same time – but how much fun would it be if he didn't have that snark to him? Haha. Oh, I loved your question - "How can Spot be hurt, yet seem so darn cute the whole time?" - haha! I don't know why I see him sort of having that Indiana Jones thing, you know, no matter how improbable he's always ok and just plain cool and sexy anyway, no matter the injuries! I tried to poke fun at that here a little, too. Haha, can't help it! It's too much bloody fun to write! Oh, and I really am working on your oneshot with Race, I promise! Sorry, it's taking so long, but I shall have it out very shortly after I return home: ) ._

_Purple Rhapsody: I still haven't answered the exactly what did happen to Morris question, have I? I shall soon, though. Yay, Jack is rescued! He's too darn cute to be kept away for too long, haha! Cool, I really like Spot and Anne together, they are cute and fun to play off of each other. PS – when do we get another chapter of 'Oh Brother': ) . Or a new one from you – hint, not so subtle, hint..._

_MyMusicalLife: Aw! Thanks, thanks so very much for your very kind words on the last chapter! That gave me a lovely ego boost! That was so rocking! You made my day: ) Oh, and don't worry, I avow to never breath a word to the scary stub-fingered teacher that you read my story in class! (Do you call him Warden Schnyder?) Did you like the Spot and Anne closeness here? Lovies abound! PS – have you spoken in that southern accent anymore? Haha : ) . 'Old Fraends'...that made me giggle! I've done that, too – though with me it's usually an East Coast accent that slips out!_

_Nora: Sorry for the suspense...well sort of! Just kidding! You gotta build suspense sometimes, even though it's a bit wicked! Haha...I've been saying haha a lot here tonight! Haha, see – there I go again! Cowboy is safe again! Yay! It's the power of the bandana, and your offer to help him, methinks, that saved him: ) . - Oh, and thanks for giving me a nudge about updating – that actually made me get off my duff and start work on this chapter! That was very, very cool of you to let me know you still wanted to read more, even though I've been a lazy sod about updating! It took me a couple of weeks – ag – but Finally I finished this chapter! _

_J.D. Tucker: Hey, hey, hey! Good, thought you'd like that little punch she gave him last chap! Oh, and you didn't offend me at all (and it wasn't a flame, don't worry)! I really appreciate constructive criticism, too – otherwise, how can we know what people like and don't like/what works and doesn't, you know? Hm, I know what you're saying about the pace, it was sort of quicker than some of my others – ag, so was this one, eh? Did you like this one better, though? I sort of sped the pace for this one a bit purposely, I just thought it worked better that way here. We'll see I guess. I do know what you're saying, though. The pace won't be so wound up now that Vinnie's gone, I want to get into more character driven things rather than action. Hopefully, you're still liking it all though: ) ._

_SusieMinnesota: Any advice you want on the abroad schools and things, let me know – as in, do you have specific questions that I may be able to help with or just all around info? Message me and let me know! I do feel a bit sorry for Gil – sometimes – full circle is a great description of it. He's burned his bridges and now he doesn't want to swim! The mushy stuff is popular last chap, that's awesome! I like writing that stuff, it makes me feel wonderfully girlie and I'm often quite the tomboy! What did you think of the mush this go round: ) ._

**Thanks again to everyone for reading! Woohoo! And another sorry for taking so shamefully long to get this update out! I shall be out of country for a couple of weeks, but look for an update second week of May or so! - better yet, put me on your alerts, if you haven't already – yeah? Maybe? Ok, shameless plug! Haha: ) . See you all soon!**

**Oh, and if you want to tick off that annoying scabber guy that tries to walk through with the papes even though Jack confronts him – yeah, that lousy bummer – if you want to tick off that dirty rotten scabber leave me a pretty REVIEW, PLEASE: ) . Thanks!**


	20. A Proposition

**Author's Note – Sorry, this is a week later than I had hoped! I'm back from my holiday, it's always hard leaving home and coming back here. Sorry, if this isn't up to par, I'm roughly readjusting to being homesick for my London again now that I'm back in the States and unfortunately on top of that I'm suffering from a broken heart...aren't most of us, though? Haha, ok that wasn't funny. Why can't I find myself a nice Jack Kelly? Ah, well, someday... Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter nonetheless! It's a bit of a long one!**

**PS - And thank you to everyone that wished me a lovely holiday it was quite gorgeous! Oh, and anyone in or going to London before mid June – you have got to the play Equus! It was without a doubt the best play and performances that I have ever, ever had the pleasure to see! Dan Radcliffe was absolutely amazing in it!**

**Ok, on with the reading!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, good morning," Anne mumbled dreamily, eyes still closed. Her arms rose above her head as she stretched lazily, wiggling her fingers and curling her toes in languid delight. She rolled over so she could see the face of her stormy on and off again lover – only he wasn't there.

"Spot?" she asked, suddenly finding herself fully awake. She sat up, peering around the small room. Her brow creased at the vacant area. Her feet hit the cold floor as she bent over the edge of the cot, groping for her clothes. She picked up her undergarments, and she shimmied into them as she stood, the dress following quickly. She looked back at the bed, looking for a note or any indication that he hadn't just abandoned her without a word but she found none. She picked up her boots, one on each side of the bed, and pulled them on without any stockings. She strode to the door, flinging it open and she stepped into the ray of the early afternoon sun.

Anne wasn't pleased.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anne!" Betty smiled when she opened the door for her friend, allowing her entrance into the Barretts. "I was hoping you'd be back today, Jack was pretty vague about when you'd return."

"I'm back, alright," Anne muttered, a gray cloud following her indoors.

Betty looked at her curiously. "What's the matter? Jack said –" she glanced around and lowered her voice, "Jack said you were staying with Spot. I thought you'd be in a good mood when you came back." She started to smirk but her friend's foul mood bottled that. "Come..." Betty motioned for her to follow her upstairs and she shut the door as soon as they were in Anne's room. "So, what happened?"

"I don't even want to think about it right now." At Betty's glance she elaborated. "It's a lot, that's all. A lot has happened in one night!"

"Last I knew you and Spot hated each other – _again_," Betty said as she sat on the edge of Anne's quilted bed.

Anne chuckled darkly. "That happens a lot with us, doesn't it?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Well, the last time I saw you two together was right after Spot beat the tar out of Gil."

"Oh, that's right. You and Jack left the lodging house before Spot showed up. Well, that was only the beginning!" Anne proceeded to recount the topsy turvy events of the night. She exhaled deeply at the finish and looked at Betty, whose eyes were saucers. After a minute of silence her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Jack didn't tell you, did he?"

Betty stood stiffly. "No, he didn't tell me any of that. He showed up here yesterday afternoon and said nothing about that! Why wouldn't he tell me?" She looked at Anne, tears welling in her eyes. "Why would he keep that a secret from me?"

Anne avoided her gaze a moment before looking back. "I don't know. He probably just didn't want you to worry, that's all."

Betty murmured something to herself before addressing Anne again. "Nevermind that. We were talking about you. So, you don't know where Spot is?"

"Not a clue." She moved to stand next to her friend. "Betty, don't worry. It's not a big deal, I'm sure he just didn't want to upset you with everything."

"Jack won't let me – he just doesn't want me too get to close to him..." Betty whispered dejectedly. "You know him better than anyone, Anne. Did he ever do this to you?" At Anne's questioning look she elaborated. "Did he always try to keep you at arm's length?"

Anne cleared her throat. The truth was Jack had always confided everything to her...so much so, that when he realized how close they were he had ended things so abruptly. He had been terrified of that much commitment. That had been their downfall, but Anne didn't want to worry Betty with thinking the same would happen with them. "Well..." she trailed, not sure how best to answer.

"Oh," said Betty casting her gaze to the floor. "He didn't, did he?"

"Betty, you can't compare your relationship with him to mine. They're completely different."

"Yeah, he loved you."

"You're making too big a deal out of this. Jack cares for you very much, you know that. Everyone knows that, he's not keeping _that _any secret." She laid her hand on Betty's arm. "I know it's frustrating, though. Spot keeps me at bay all of the time. I never know if I'm coming or going with him."

Betty looked up at her. "He still talks about you all of the time, you know."

Anne furrowed her brows. "Spot?"

"No," Betty looked at her sadly. "Jack."

Anne's eyes widened. "No, surely you don't think that there's still something there. You're just feeling insecure right now, you don't mean it. He doesn't want me anymore – we're not – Betty, please, you know it's just you with him, now. You know that, don't you?"

Betty forced a watery smile. "Sure, Anne. Well, I had better get back to my duties. The Barretts are leaving today for a two month tour to Europe, did you know?" Anne shook her head. "It was only decided yesterday, I think. Mrs. Barrett has been restless and Mr. Barrett has relatives in England so they're going for a visit. Which will be nice, the staff will have the run of the house while they're away!" she tried to joke, but it came out a little forced. "Anyway, they're in the study right now and Minnie and Charles will be very happy that you're here before they go! They were so afraid they'd miss you before I told them you'd most likely be back today." She left the room, leaving Anne standing in the middle of the rug, more melancholy now than when she had arrived.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodbye! Promise to write!" Anne called out, waving madly as she watched the Barretts roll away from the house. The children were popped out the windows, laughing and promising to keep in touch and to tell them all about their European adventures upon their return. She stood at her post alongside Betty, both gesturing farewell until the coach became nothing more than a dot in the distance.

"Let's go out tonight," Betty blurted excitedly. "Just you and I – two gals about town!"

"Where do you want to go?" Anne asked amused.

"Medda's!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? Really, we could both use a break. We both have obnoxious beaus..."

"I don't know if Spot's _really_ my _beau_ again. We never actually said that..." Anne was reasoning with herself.

"You stayed with him last night, didn't you?"

Her cheeks coloured. "Well, yes, but...yes. It's confusing."

Betty bit her lip. "All the more reason to go out and let loose a little tonight. What do you say?"

Anne smiled. "Alright. Let's get ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne and Betty stood across of the street from Medda's. The bright bulbs bathed the area in a yellow glow, pooling the sea of patrons as they entered. Anne looked at her companion.

"Did you know it was going to be so full tonight?"

"No. I didn't know it would be so crowded – they all look like newsies, too. I thought the newsies usually came every Wednesday night, not tonight."

A tall figure called out. "Heya, goils!" Kid Blink bounced over to them. "I didn't know you twos were comin out to Medda's tonight!"

"We needed a night out," Anne answered pleasantly, hiding her anger over no one telling her about the party.

"Well, I'm glad you came! We need more pretty goils!" Blink laughed as he ushered them across the street and inside.

They entered the smoky building, only to be jerked about by the myriad of people stuffed inside. Anne's eyes automatically sought any sign of Spot, but she came up empty. She heard Betty ask Blink where Jack was but she didn't hear the answer above all of the hoots and hollering. She spotted Racetrack sitting in the corner whispering to his girl, Sweets. Skittery was chatting up a tall blond, and they passed Gil tossing back a tankard of pale ale while sitting at full poker table. They stopped when they reached a small square to breath in.

"I don't see them..."

Anne glanced at Betty. "Who?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Jack or Spot, of course."

"I thought we were going out to have a break from them – not to go out looking for them," Anne chided, not letting on that she was also disappointed that they weren't there.

"Yeah, I know. It's just once we found out the newsies were here, well...don't you want to see Spot?"

Anne affected an air of nonchalance. "Sure, I'll talk to him if we happen to run into him. I say we have a good time, with or without them, though."

"I agree," Betty grinned. "What should we do first?"

Anne laughed. "Whatever we want." She took Betty's hand and led her back into the jumping cadavers and into the heart of the party. Medda had just appeared and there was a makeshift dance circle in front of the stage. She released her hand as they joined the hodgepodge dancers, limbs swinging merrily to the music. Before they knew it they were joined by Skittery and Dutchy, each dancing with one of them, laughing heartily. Anne was giggling madly as Skittery attempted to keep his feet flying, but failing miserably and tripping often. He grabbed her hand and twirled her, only when she returned from the spin she looked up to find a new partner.

"Spot?" she asked out of breath, looking to see where her formal dance partner had gone to.

"Ah, good, you remember me..." he smirked as his arms enfolded her.

"You're the one who seemed to have forgotten me," she replied coldly, trying to ignore the feel of his arms around her once again. "Why did you leave so early this morning?"

"I had things to take care of, angel. You should'a known that," he answered easily.

She glared at him sternly. "You couldn't have left me a note or anything? Or woken me up?"

"Ya looked so peaceful lyin there in me bed...I didn't wanna disturb ya, honey." He shot her his devilish grin as he pulled her closer to him. "I like you in that position," he added silkily.

"Are we actually together again or not?" she asked sharper than she intended.

"We were pretty 'together' last night, weren't we?" he asked in a smug tone.

"You know what I mean. We never discussed anything."

He stared at her intently before nuzzling her neck. "Let's talk about it later, huh?"

She pulled away from him. "You always want to talk about it later and then we never do. I'm not playing these games with you, Spot. Not anymore. If you don't want me, I'll find someone who does." She turned from him and made her way to the back toward the bar.

"Rum, please?" she ordered primly, not seeing Spot come up behind her.

"I was at your house looking for you before I came here tonight..." he whispered in her ear, his chest against her back.

She stood still. "You were?" She felt him nod against her neck.

"Jack was with me, wanting to talk to his goil, too..." he continued.

"Is he here now?" Anne asked turning around and finding herself nose to nose with Spot.

"Yeah, he came in right behind me."

"Betty's not too happy with him right now," she began.

"You dames never are."

"I sort of – I didn't realize that Jack hadn't told her what happened with Vinnie and everything. I told her and now she's really upset with him for keeping it all from her."

Spot chuckled. "Serves Jacky Boy right, tryin to keep somethin like that a secret. He shoulda known you'd tell her."

"Why didn't _he_ tell her?" she asked as she handed a few coins to the bartender and took her glass.

Spot shrugged. "How should I know?" He grabbed a beer sitting on the bar, not caring whose it was and downed it. He ordered another drink, double whiskey this time.

Anne watched him as he poured the amber liquid down his throat before asking for another. One of his boys said something to him, averting his attention so she slipped away and walked back to the dancing. She spotted Jack talking with Betty and made her way over. Her walk slowed as she noticed the pained look on both of their faces.

"Tell me," demanded the normally calm Betty loudly. "Tell me you aren't in love with her anymore."

Anne paused at those words, having not been seen by her two friends yet. She saw tears streaming down Betty's cheeks and Jack's temple creased. A few of the couples on the dance floor had stopped to watch, as well.

"Betty, please..." pleaded Jack trying to hold her but having her brush him aside. "Where's this comin from?"

A sob escaped Betty as she blinked furiously. "You're still in love with her. Everyone can see it, Jack. Everyone except Anne – and Spot, probably."

"What about me?" Spot asked loudly as the crowd parted to make way for him. He approached the rowing couple.

Jack noticed Anne for the first time and blanched. "Nothin – there ain't nothin goin on."

Spot looked at Betty. "What were you sayin?"

Betty looked from Anne to Spot to Jack, then back to Anne. "I'm sorry..." she cried before fleeing, running through the crowd and out the door. All eyes turned to Jack.

"She's drunk. She don't know what she's sayin..." he muttered, briskly walking away and following Betty's path.

"I knew he still loved ya," Spot said to Anne stoically. He took the untouched beer glass out of her hand and drank it without looking at her. He stood watching Medda sing on stage, she was obviously oblivious to the scene that had just occurred. He continued to ignore Anne as everyone resumed their fun, his eyes focused on the Swedish Meadowlark.

"Goodnight, Spot." Anne walked away, not glancing back.

-

-

The night air soothed her as she began her walk, no one in sight. Her footsteps echoed off the buildings framing the street as she kept an eye out for anyone. She was hoping to run into Betty, but she didn't. She reached her home and went inside, sighing in disappointment when there were no lamps lit within. Betty must not be back yet. She hoped that she had met up with Jack and was talking everything out. She walked up the stairs and to her room, opening her door distractedly and closing it back behind her.

"Took ya long enough, darlin."

Anne glanced over to find Spot lounged on her bed, his hands propped lazily behind his head.

She squinted at him in the moonlight. "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like? Waitin for ya..." he replied unevenly. He sat up sloppily. "Ya must have walked real slow, feels like I got here hours ago."

"You should go."

"No can do, sweetheart. I almost fell off that damn tree climbing up through your window..." he laughed. "Seems alcohol don't make me any stealthier..." he smirked. "But I'm just as sexy, ain't I?" He stood unsteadily.

"You're completely drunk."

"Yes, yes I am. I drank a bottle of my good friend J.D. on my walk over here, too. That man's a genius," he slurred the last word badly, grinning like mad. Then the smile fell from his face. "Do you still love him?" he suddenly asked, his eyes a vivid blue. He looked like a lost little boy. "Do you want him instead? Is that why ya always fight with me?" He swayed on his feet, almost falling on her before gaining his ground again.

"What? You're talking nonsense. Here, sit down before you fall." She led him back to the bed and sat next to him.

"I been drinkin all damn day," he mumbled as he leaned into her. He laid down, putting his head in her lap. "Can I stay here tonight?"

She looked down at him. Here was the great Spot Conlon, being more vulnerable – not to mention more drunk – than she had ever seen him. "Sure, you can stay," she answered, her fingers drumming through his hair.

"I shouldn't have left ya alone this mornin. I had to talk to me boys about Cannelli and what happened, and I sold me some papes but my side started hurtin so I got me some whiskey and laid down. I was hopin you were still there but ya had left..." he slurred slightly as he divulged his day to her. "I didn't mean to upset ya, baby."

"We're always upsetting each other, Spot. We really can't keep going on like this." She watched his eyes brighten as he jumped up abruptly.

"You're right!" he announced with flourish. "You're damn right, angel." He stooped to grab her hands and pull her up with him. He wobbled, intoxication burning within his smoldering orbs. "We need to make a change. We ain't gonna go on like this no more..." he swayed, his nose brushing hers. "I have a proposition to make, honey..."

Anne blinked, beginning to feel intoxicated herself even though she never did end up drinking any liquor. "That's nothing new..." she joked breathlessly.

"Marry me..." he said seriously.

"What?" she squeaked, fearing her ears to be playing tricks on her.

"Marry me, sweetheart...whaddya say?" he kissed her, surprising her with his fervour. He wrapped his arms round her, leading them two steps back and tumbling to the bed. She was splayed on top of him, her hair falling in curtains around their faces.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked quietly, lashes shut tightly before she could bring herself to look into her lover's eyes. When she did she felt her stomach fall. His lids were closed, he had passed out in a drunken stupor as soon as they had hit the mattress. "Of course," she murmured as she disentangled herself from him.

She stood and pulled the quilt and covers out from underneath him, before pulling them back over him and tucking the top under his chin. She dressed in her nightclothes, glancing back every few seconds to see if he had awoken but he hadn't. She crept to her door and cracked it open, hearing muffled voices coming from downstairs. She recognized them as belonging to Jack and Betty. She shut the door again quietly before slipping into bed beside Spot. She wondered if Spot would remember proposing to her when he wakes up – she wondered if she wanted him to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Was it ok? I think I'm feeling a bit sensitive at the mo...haha. Anyway, I would love a review, please! To keep up with tradition, if you review it would tick off the cowardly Mayer that gets pushed around by old rotten Pulitzer, now wouldn't that be fun!?!**

**Also, I would love to hear what sorts of things you guys would like to see happen! I want to make sure that I write what you guys want to read, too: ) .**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

_Facetiouslymischievious: Yes! Google points! It was the Holy Grail! I knew you'd know it! Haha! I really like it when people review as they read, I like to do that myself oftentimes! Oh, I'm glad I won't be speared with bamboo! PS – I'm working on your oneshot, should have it up tomorrow or on your actual B-day at the latest!_

_Sweets: Heehee, Jack is a stupe sometimes...ah, but how I love him! Haha! Seriously, how can you not love him with that puss and voice? Aahhh, Christian...ok! Did you like all of the Jack and Betty stuff here? Had to give them some drama. Did you catch my little mention of you and Race? Lol_

_Nora: Good, I was trying to make the ending of the last chap humourous...Spot and his silly suaveness! Haha – 30 years later and I bet his favourite actor would be Cary Grant! Haha! Oh, how could I kill off Spot? He's way to fun to play with!_

_Susie Minnesota: Yep, that's boys for you! Haha, they're all the same, they're all the same! Only some of them are cuter than others! Lol. Yay! A google points to you, too! Michael Palin rocks! He's my favourite, followed closely by John. _

_MushLover92: Was there enough Anne and Spot stuff here? Haha, I like plowed Spot...it's interesting how different people act when they drink. It's fun to experiment with writing that, too. Oh, I went to London, Oxford, and Liverpool. It was absolutely lovely! Everytime I have to leave my London it's like a piece of me falls offm though...ag! Enough, crying! Haha! Maybe I should watch Newsies again to feel better! That always brightens my mood!_

_Summaz: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, too! Your friend thinks Anne is going to get pregnant, huh? Haha. Maybe, maybe not. Vague answer, huh? What do you think? What do you want to happen? I'm always curious to hear suggestions on anything!_

_MyMusicalLife: Haha, getting down and dirty is a term that always makes me laugh! Makes me think of when people sing "bombchickabombomb"! Haha! I loved your Newsies story about Nora and your friend talking about Spot! I know what you're saying about Anne using the fancy words in the last chap, I honestly thought about that when I was writing it. Anne has a good vocabulary, though, and I could see her using that word. I use strange words that people don't often use these days, myself – though everyone often comments that I'm a bit of an oddie, a nutter, and a nerd so there you have it. Haha!_

_Xoborogrlxo: Cool! It always makes me happy when you guys review! Seriously, I appreciate it more than you know! I know, your man wasn't really in this chap, though I did make sure to mention that he was still around! Haha. Since he's your man, I'm going to ask what would you like to see happen with him? I can't guarantee it will happen a certain way, but I really want to make sure I'm writing what you guys all want to read, too, not just what I think of, you know: ) . PS – how is your driving permit going?_

_Purple Rhapsody: Any excuse for a Christian Bale marathon, I'm all for that! Oh, someone sneezed! Time for a Christian Bale marathon! Haha! Yep, Vinnie is gone, gone, gone! That little annoying blighter! As for his men...hmm, can't say either way. I hope you get time to watch those movies soon and have time to write more chapters! I miss that story: ) ._

_J.D. Tucker: Awesome! I'm glad you liked that chap better! I love when people like reading my stuff, it's this radical adrenaline rush to know people are reading your words and especially when they like what they're reading! You all so completely ROCK! Sorry, it was so long to get this one back out, but I'm settled back here so updates should be better!_

**Right, thank you, thank you, thanks for reading! You guys are the coolest! Seriously, I'd love to hear what you all would like to happen! Helps me have ideas and update quicker, too: ) .**


	21. Clean

**Author's Note: Hullo me lovlies! Woohoo, two chapters in about a week!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The muted sunlight poked through the curtains, signaling the start to a new day. Anne's eyes fluttered as the slow hand of consciousness tickled her awake. She turned her head to see Spot still lying beside her, snorting softly in his sleep. She swung her legs over the bed and shoved her feet into plush slippers as she rose. She grabbed her wrap from the back of the chair and clumsily threw it on, not bothering to tie it. Spot's rash words of marriage had afforded her little sleep and downright confused her and she needed a place where she could relax, alone. She opened the door and crept down the hall to the place that she most wanted to occupy at this moment. She entered the small room, very thankful for the Barrett's stately home, because only houses such as this contained an actual bath room. Most people had to suffer taking a bath in a portable tub moved in the kitchen, no privacy at all. But here she could bathe in privacy and comfort.

She sighed happily as she shut the door back behind her. She wasted no time in pumping the water out, not bothered by the chill of it. She didn't care to take it down to heat, just being contented to be able to sit and soak away the tension. Her wrap and gown fell to the floor as she stuck a toe in, shivering as the cold rushed up her spine. Jaw set, she quickly plunked her body in, biting her lip as her skin got use to the frigid temperature. She swished her fingers and toes in the cool water, tranquility filling her as she listened to the lapping whenever she moved. She sunk as low as she could and dipped her head back, soaking her long hair in the clear liquid. The water messaged her scalp as her head twisted to the left and right, momentary serenity filling her.

"Holy shit!"

She jumped at the deep voice, water splashing over the porcelain tub in her surprise. "Oh, God!" she shrieked. She dove under the water as much as the tub would allow, her hands flying to cover her chest and her legs crossing violently, attempting to cover all the most important bits.

"Sorry!" a very flustered and red Jack blurted. He stared open mouthed a few seconds before rushing his hands up to cover his eyes. "I didn't know you were in here!"

"Hand me the towel!" Anne squeaked, embarrassed.

He moved his hands to see where it was and grabbed it, but he turned his head away as he held it out to her. She snapped it out of his fingers and stepped out of the water, wrapping herself tightly. She wished now that she had grabbed one of the larger towels out before getting in.

"I didn't hear you knock!"

"I didn't knock. I didn't think anyone would be up this early and Betty said I could come in and catch a bath before going back. You know the lodging house – it ain't exactly a relaxing way to bathe."

She stood awkwardly, staring at the floor while Jack stiffly stared at the ceiling.

"So – you stayed here last night?" Anne asked, trying to dissipate the tension by making small talk.

"Uh, yeah. Betty and I...well, we talked." Jack gulped, still avoiding looking at her.

"Are things better, then?"

"Hope so."

"Good...good." She said, drops of precipitation rolling off her.

"Look, Annie," Jack ran his hand through his hair, "I didn't mean for anything to – what I'm trying to say is I never meant for," he let out a frustrated growl.

Anne shifted her feet, her hand clutching her towel tightly. "Jack, you don't have to explain anything. I know Betty was just being insecure when she said – _you know_."

"Yeah," Jack muttered, scratching his forehead uncomfortably.

"Well, don't you think we had better..." she tilted her head toward the door.

"Oh, excuse me..." he muttered as he stepped away, letting her walk out. She had her head hung low so she didn't immediately notice Spot walking down the hall toward her. She looked up and saw his questioning glance at her being clad only in a towel. Her cheeks bled bright red and she prayed that Jack stayed in the bath room long enough for her to steer Spot back into her room. She did _not_ want him to get the wrong idea.

"Annie, ya forget your nightgown..." Jack called, stepping into the hall after her, then freezing at the sight of Spot.

_Just great._ She snapped her eyes shut, not wanting to see Spot's expression but picturing it none the less on the backs of her lids. She reopened them reluctantly, only to find she had imagined his expression dead on.

"Spot," Jack said shortly.

"Jack," Spot replied tightly.

"Anne," Betty called as she rounded the corner.

"Betty," Anne added surprised.

"Wow." Betty's eyes widened at the sight of Spot standing in the middle of hall with a rigid set to his jaw, Anne standing a couple of feet in front of him almost naked, and Jack standing right behind Anne holding what she recognized to be Anne's nightgown and wrap in his hands. Betty's forehead scrunched and a crestfallen "what?" fell out of her.

"Look, Betty, it ain't like that..." Jack walked to her, Spot standing stock still even as Jack stepped past him.

"Anne?" Betty asked tremulously, her bottom lip quivering.

"Betty, it's nothing. I was taking a bath and Jack walked in, he didn't know I was in there. As soon as he saw me he threw me a towel and I got out and that's all! Honestly, Betty, you know I wouldn't do that to you! You know _we_ wouldn't do that to you! We didn't _do_ anything!"

Betty half nodded but still looked as though she were about to be sick. Jack went to hug her, but stopped short when he realized he was still clutching Anne's clothes. Betty glanced down at his hands and Jack whirled around passing off the gown back to Anne. He mouthed 'sorry' to her before turning back to Betty and putting an arm around her.

"Spot?" Anne asked tentatively, worried that he still had yet to say anything besides Jack's name.

Spot continued to stare at her through narrowed slits. "I need a smoke," he finally said and he turned around and went down the stairs. The front door slammed shut a moment later.

"Annie, are you ok?" Jack asked softly.

Anne didn't answer for a few seconds. "I'm fine."

Betty remained quiet, watching the two.

"I'm gonna go talk to Spot."

"No!" Anne's brows rose. "That would not be a good idea right now."

"Annie, I don't want him to think anything happened," he looked down at the girl under his arm. "You know nothin' happened, doncha Betty?" he asked hopefully.

"I know nothing did."

Relief washed over Anne. "Good. We both love you, Betty."

"Yeah..." Jack agreed, though he looked distinctly ill at ease.

"I need to get dressed," Anne muttered with a nervous laugh. She smiled thinly before trotting to her room, shutting herself inside. She exhaled as she leaned her back against the door. Her breather only lasted a moment before she threw down the towel and dressed quickly, not bothering to tether back her wild and damp hair. She walked out and saw Jack and Betty still in the hall, but they were seated on the floor, backs against the wall and talking softly to each other. They didn't notice her as she scurried down the stairs and outside.

Fat gray clouds rolled over the sun, casting the street in a muddy blue when she stepped out. She saw Spot leaning back against the house, cigarette in mouth. He flicked his gaze on her only a second before turning it back to the street.

"Spot." Anne didn't know where to start, she wanted to say so much and nothing all at the same time.

"You look real good like that – with your hair all wet and down over your shoulders."

His statement caught her off guard and she absentmindedly glanced down at her locks, watching the last few drops of water roll down her waves like rain clinging to vines. She sighed. "We need to talk, that wasn't at all what it looked like."

"Tell me, honey," he inhaled a deep drag, pausing to let the nicotine fill his lungs fully, "what would it look like to you? You know, if it was reversed. What if you had seen Betty walk out of the washroom in nothin but a damn towel that barely covered her, and then you see me walk right behind her holding her lacy nightgown? Huh?" he asked almost calmly, still staring off in the distance and not looking at her.

"Well, it would look bad. It would look bad, Spot. But that's not how it was with Jack and I –"

He scoffed. "Oh, 'Jack and I'...you're right, it's not the same. To make it the same I'd have to say imagine Betty and I used to be hot and heavy not so long ago, and I'd have to say she was still in love with me, then it would be more like you and Jack, wouldn't it?" he continued in the same aloof tone. "That would make it more even, huh? So what would you think if that had happened instead?"

"I would probably think the worse," she answered, biting her lip. "But that doesn't mean that that's what happened."

"Don't mean it ain't what happened, neither."

"Will you just look at me?" she asked, moving to stand right next to him.

"I can't," he replied coldly, his cigarette dangling in his mouth as he spoke. "I can't look at you cuz I can't stop picturing Jack with his hands all over ya. I keep picturing you entertaining another guy wearing only that focking little towel you had on."

She winced at his words. "I didn't cheat on you."

He snorted. "Right. You normally have other guys with you when you take a bath."

"You – you just don't get it!" she pulled at her hair in frustration. "He didn't touch me!"

"Sure, sweetheart," he answered sarcastically. "Jack just stood there and watched you bathe, with his hands in his pockets, huh?" his stare turned hard and he finally looked at her. "I'm sure he had his hands in his pants but they weren't in his damn pockets, were they? Or did he have you put your hands down his pants for him?" he sneered.

_-smack-_

His check bone pinked from her sharp slap. Silver swirled in his orbs as he watched her. He pinned her against the brick wall in a flash, his face an inch from hers. Rain began to pour from above, drenching them rapidly. Her lashes clumped with the falling liquid, and she blinked furiously to get rid of the blur. He stood so close, not saying a word, just gazing at her harshly.

"If I find out he touched you, I'll kill him," he seethed lowly. "Friend or no friend, understand?" She nodded unevenly. He bruised her lips with his own as he pressed against her, wrapping one hand possessively behind her head, the other holding her cheek. She kissed him back ferociously, needing him too much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love it, hate it, not sure? Let me know. If your answer is either of the latter choices let me know what you would like to read more; let me know anyway: ) , I never did get many suggestions as to what direction you all would like to see this...goodness. How 'bout some lovely feedback, eh wot: ) . It would me very pleased, indeed! Haha, couldn't help the comedy of errors in this chapter, hope you guys liked it!**

**Oh, review and you shall really get on Mr. Jacob's boss' nerves, you know the meanie that fired him when he got injured because 'he's got no Union to support him'! Haha – way to stick it to the man!**

_**SHOUTOUTS:**_

_Facetiouslymischievious: Haha, there were a lot of crazy mixed up confessions in the last chapter, weren't there? You've gotta shake things up though, no? So, do you love or hate this chapter, then? PS – holy craptastic, I am so in love with your story about Song and Spot (as if you couldn't tell by my reviews! Haha)_

_Glitz: Hey, I hope you're able to download this chapter without a problem! I'm glad you're reading! Let me know what you think!_

_Nora: That is just waaaay too mega supafly cool that you and your friends screamed over the phone about my chapter! How awesome is that? Seriously! So, what do you and your friends think of this chapter, then? More excited wailing? Hope? Yes? Please: ) ._

_xoborogrlxo: So, Jack and Betty had another bump here but they seem to be working through it, you think? Poor Betty, yes, but I say poor Jack, too. It's really difficult to get over a love, innit? You can never just 'get over' someone, you know? You learn to accept it, and move on hopefully but you never just 'get over it'. A love is a love, whether it's one in the past or present, you know? Ag, sorry, there's a tangent for another day! Haha! I know, no Gil in this chap, but I've a feeling he'll crop up very, very soon! Oh, and thank you very very much for your kind words – I'm a tough cookie, and I'll find a much cooler guy, anyway! Haha – nuts, too bad Christian is already taken! Heehee! Hmm, anyone have Judd Nelson's phone number? Ha._

_MushLover: I think your reviews are fantastic, too! Anytime someone uses such a glowing word in regards to my stories it makes me very well chuffed, indeed! Hey, West Virginia seems cool – I've always wanted to go there, actually! What's the coolest spot there? Hmm, does Jack still love Betty – what do you think? I'm not saying specifically, either way! Haha, it's fun being a bit wicked! _

_**Wow, that's the shortest shoutouts I've ever written, I do believe. I usually average about 10 reviews per chapter – sometimes a bit more sometimes a bit less, but this chapter I got 5 lovely, perfect reviews from my smashing most wonderful reviewers, but where are my other faithful readers, pray tell? Did you guys not like the latest chapter much? Did you like this one any better?**_

**Right, well time to leave my little dreamworld again – but I'll be back soon! **


	22. Do We Have an Accord?

**Author's Note – A hardy sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long for this update! 2 months! Goodness. Again, sorry, it's been a rather trysome 6 or 7 weeks for me. The love of my life who's still in love with me, but he married the "appropriate" girl as deemed by his family and it's really just sort of jarred me a bit. I know you don't actually care about any of my foolish craptastic drama but that's my excuse. Everything I've been writing has been taking rather melancholy or depressing turns and I really didn't want to do that to this story so that's why I've been staying away a bit, in case you care to know. But, I'm back and yes, I'm back. Couldn't stay away from Spot and Anne, not to mention Jack and co. for too long, could I: ) . **

**This is dedicated to all of you who are still reading and enjoying my silly little epic story here! I love you guys! You all totally rock! Thank you! **

**And a special dedication addition to Nora and Avie for writing to me and getting me off my duff to update! It seriously made me feel quite cool that you guys took the time to tell me off for waiting too long – haha, ok, so you didn't 'tell me off ' - you were very sweet and awesome about it! Hahah! Thank you!!!**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He pinned her against the brick wall in a flash, his face an inch from hers. Rain began to pour from above, drenching them rapidly. Her lashes clumped with the falling liquid, and she blinked furiously to get rid of the blur. He stood so close, not saying a word, just gazing at her harshly._

"_If I find out he touched you, I'll kill him," he seethed lowly. "Friend or no friend, understand?" She nodded unevenly. He bruised her lips with his own as he pressed against her, wrapping one hand possessively behind her head, the other holding her cheek. She kissed him back ferociously, needing him too much._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne's heart was pounding so furiously, she wondered if it were possible for her ribs to bruise internally. She knew her back would bear a few purple and blue marks, Spot still had her pushed into the wall firmly. His tongue flicked hers again, melting these thoughts away before her lips where suddenly cold.

"Let's go inside," he almost panted, the sharp contours of his face sleek with the still falling downpour of rain. She nodded and followed his lead, his wet hand gripping hers tightly. Her teeth chattered as they walked up the stairs, both pairs of shoes sloshing on the oriental carpets. She was glad that the Barretts were gone, the image of Mrs Barrett's horror had she been there to witness their drenched forms coming to mind. Her nose crunched into a hard back and she looked up to see why Spot had stopped.

"Heya, Spot," Jack greeted awkwardly, Betty standing behind him. Spot jerked his head curtly in acknowledgment. "I hope ya know that that little scene, ya know, it was nothin. Ya know?"

"Sure, Cowboy." That's all he said as he brushed past the two, Anne still in tow, and he didn't stop until they were back in her bedroom.

She watched the drops gathering at the end of his blond filaments, admiring him in his drizzly and bedraggled state. She cleared her throat, hoping it would prompt him to say something. Was he going to rant again in his overbearingly jealous way? Would he make one of his snappy comments? 'Time to get out of those wet clothes' or something equally glib. She stared at him and grew annoyed when he still said nothing, he just returned her look.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" he asked lazily.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay." He plopped himself on her bed, his wet clothes already dampening the expensive linens.

"Okay," she repeated, stepping to the window. She watched the streams of water rushing down the glass panes.

"I gotta lotta things to do this morning."

"Fine." Her back remained facing him. The sudden change in his demeanor as soon as they passed Jack irritated her. She heard the bed creak as he apparently stood and felt him behind her a moment later.

"About last night," he started.

"Yes?" She gulped, wondering if he was finally going to address his impromptu proposal. Her gaze was burning on the dewy streaks pouring down on the other side of the window. She wanted to play it cool in case he didn't mention it. She didn't want him to see disappointment in her eyes if he didn't.

"I said some pretty stupid things..." he continued in a guarded voice.

"Did you?"

She didn't see his brow crease at her seemingly unaffected air. "Did I say anything," he paused, "I should know about?"

She snapped her lids shut, glad she wasn't facing him and thankful for the stormy darkness outside, barring any visible reflection of her in the cold window. Of course, he didn't remember, she thought bitterly. It was just a drunken mistake, he didn't mean it, and wasn't she the fool for tricking a small part of herself into thinking he had? Her knuckles grabbed onto the ledge she was leaning against. "Like what?"

"Forget it," he muttered, more than a bit angrily she thought. "Must not be too damn important if you don't even remember, huh?" He apparently didn't expect an answer because she turned around just in time to see him already standing in the doorway. He turned his neck to look back at her stoically. "I'll see ya, tonight, yeah?"

He walked out as she said "yes".

She stood a moment, the pounding of the rain on the glass vibrating within her. Her stare was glazed as she tried to focus on the plump drops that raced each other to the ledge. Decisiveness suddenly reared in her and she spun on her heel and dashed through the doorway, skirts ruffling in her wake.

The front door flew open with a bang and she ran out without bothering to close it behind her. Puddles splashed beneath her boots as she darted down the street, lashes blinking furiously to keep her vision clear. The sodden form of Spot came into view and she bellowed his name. She rounded his now immobile body to stand in front of him, chest heaving as she groped to catch her breath.

He cocked his head as he regarded her. After a pause he asked, "miss me already?"

A crack of lightening blazed behind her, illuminating his face in it's cold silver light before flickering out again in the dull gray.

"Did you mean it?"

His brow lifted. "That depends on what you're talking about, darlin'..."

She narrowed her eyes. "The question you asked me last night..."

"As I remember it, there were a lot of questions flyin round last night." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and flipped it in his mouth. His hand fished back in for a match. "Exactly which question are ya wanting to talk about?" he asked, cupping his palm over his cigarette to light it.

"Do you have to do that?" she snapped impatiently.

"What?" he questioned, the rapidly soaking smoke dangling from wet lips.

"Smoke so much. You just had one not too long ago."

He chortled. "Didn't know you were me mother."

"Well, I didn't know you were so stupid and idiotic –" the last word fell from her lips before she could stop herself. She wasn't sure if the flash she saw in his eyes was anger or merely a reflection of the continuing bright bolts in the sky.

His cheeks sunk in while he inhaled deeply before he threw the cigarette to the ground harshly. Smoke exited his nose as he muttered it was "too damn wet to get any decent nicotine."

Anne wrapped her arms around her waist as her saturated blouse began to cling uncomfortably.

"Ya look like a soaked kitten."

"You look like a drenched puppy," she retorted.

An easy smile slid across his face, breaking some of the tension.

"You know it, baby – " he puffed out his chest, "I'm top dog."

The corners of her mouth quirked. "You're a dog, alright."

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

Another boom thundered above them.

"I love you, you know," she remarked quietly.

He allowed a crooked grin to appear. "I know." He stepped into her, covering her crossed arms with his own. He ran his fingers down her slippery skin, watching with fascination as goose bumps bubbled in their wake. He looked back to her eyes, smirking. "I think it's time to get you outta these here wet clothes."

She laughed outright. "I was waiting for you to say that."

He smiled self appreciatively before sobering abruptly. "So, are you gonna make an honest man outta me, or what?"

"Pardon?"

He sighed impatiently. "I remember – what I asked you."

She watched him with wide eyes. "So, what are you saying?"

"You know damn well what I'm saying."

"Oh, well, that's romantic."

"Hey –" he protested indignantly, "giving up me life for you is pretty damn romantic."

"Giving up your life?" she asked incredulously.

"Pretty much – have to change my whole life, wouldn't I? Ain't no way we could live together on what scraps I make as a newsie," his anger started to deflate and turned into something else. A sort of defeated realization. "I'd have to give up Brooklyn..."

She stood still encased in his arms, unsure of the best response. "Spot, we don't have to...I know it was just a spur of the moment question...I know you didn't mean it."

He roused at her words. "How do you know?" She blinked. "How do you _know_?"

"I just figured – I know how much Brooklyn means to you –"

"No, you don't. No one does."

She recoiled at his hardened tone. "Alright, I'm just trying to say you don't have to worry about it. I love you, Spot. Honestly and truly. I wasn't looking for you to propose, and just because you did while intoxicated doesn't mean that anything has to change. Ok?" They were teetering so closely to another blow out that she so desperately didn't want to have.

"We're focking getting married, woman, and that's all there is to it."

She bit her lip at his finality, bordering between wanting to laugh and cry. "Yes, Spot..." she answered tentatively. His face was unreadable.

"Good. We'll call everyone together tonight and announce it. Right. We're doing this..." he muttered, as much to himself as to her. "Let's go in and tell Jacky to rally Manhattan for tonight. Gotta do this...Gotta figure who could take over? Can't be..." his voice trailed as he continued his dazed talk, his eyes staring off.

"Spot?" Anne broke in worriedly.

He stopped murmuring and smiled back at her weakly. "Well, sweetheart – it's now or never. Let's go back in and tell Cowboy and your friend we got a little news to chirp tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, I'm not going to shoutout this time because frankly I'm quite knackered, it's late and I have to be up early and I just wanted to make sure I got this out! But THANK YOU THANK YOU a million times THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! - Oh, except to the silly person that bothered to leave a review saying something to the extent that my story was too damn long and too damn pointless – something to that effect, I just don't care enough at the mo to go back and check – yeah, to that dorkwad if you're reading again – if that's the case then why would you waste your too damn precious time to bother leaving a too damn stupid and pointless review. Yeah? Aye me, if you're going to try to leave a 'flame' review, then at least be intelligent about it! Haha! _

_Anyway, **THANKS** to – _**J.D. Tucker, MyMusicalLife, xoborogrlxo, Glitz, Mushlover92, Nora, elleestJenn, SusieMinnesota, Facetiouslymischievious, sweets09, **

**Whew. I can't believe I've actually had most of this written already 2 weeks ago, I just had to finish it! So, here's my request – I really need to know how you guys all want this next bit to go. I need feedback...need, need, need – haha, was that subtle enough? Seriously, let me know what you all would like to see come up next! Yes?! If you have the time, please give me your thoughts on what you would like to read happen, and let me know your still there and what you thought: ) Specially if it's good! Haha! Thank you! **


	23. Your Attention Please

**Author's Note: Wow. It's been too long and I'm back! I went to California and I got really focused on my book and things. I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up! I've actually had the first half of this written for months, that's how crap I was at getting off my duff and finishing this chapter. But I feel I've got a reinvigorated whoosh for this story so I am here again! Hopefully, you guys are, too: ) And man, I've missed you all!**

**PS – Thank you a gazillion times to those of you that have written to remind me to come back soon! I only just got to read my mail from you all from the past almost three months! I'm catching up, though! You guys truly rock! Sweets, Facetiouslymischievious, Maggie, and x the-moonlight-rose x : thanks for my dose of much needed kick in the pants: ) And if anyone else has written me since the last chapter to remind me to be cool and add the next chapter – thank you, too! I'm still catching up on my emails so forgive me if I didn't get you right here!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Good. We'll call everyone together tonight and announce it. Right. We're doing this..." he muttered, as much to himself as to her. "Let's go in and tell Jacky to rally Manhattan for tonight. Gotta do this...Gotta figure who could take over? Can't be..." his voice trailed as he continued his dazed talk, his eyes staring off._

_"Spot?" Anne broke in worriedly._

_He stopped murmuring and smiled back at her weakly. "Well, sweetheart – it's now or never. Let's go back in and tell Cowboy and your friend we got a little news to chirp tonight."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was banging. They were all piled into an old abandoned warehouse that some of the guys had stumbled upon a ways back. It had become the scene for their impromptu party tonight. No one knew the reason for the celebration, other than the fact that the Great Spot Conlon had called for it. Spot had merely told Jack that they needed to whip up all of the 'importants' and it had to be tonight. All of the newsies from Brooklyn and Manhattan were in attendance, plus choice picks from other boroughs. No one blinked at Manhattan and Brooklyn fraternizing, they had been known allies for years. However, when a few members from the other gangs showed up there were murmured questions scattered about as to the nature of this gathering. Still, others didn't worry, not really caring just sos long as the booze kept flowing freely.

Anne sat in the middle of this fray, Spot flanked her side. They were at a full table and an intense game of poker had been in session for what seemed forever to Anne. Betty leaned toward her.

"Jack wouldn't like me sayin' –" Betty whispered, "but I really don't much care who wins, just as long as _someone_ does soon!"

Anne couldn't help a little laugh at her friend's desperate face. "I know what you mean!"

"_Ah huh!_" Spot barked out triumphantly. "Read 'em and weep, boys, _read 'em and weep!_" He laid his hand of cards on the table to collective groans. He pulled the decent sized pot toward him, a smug grin glistening his face.

"Alright, alright," Jack waved his palms in the air to silence everyone. He leaned an elbow on each knee, his focus steady on the Brooklyn leader. "So, Spot – ya gonna let us in on this big secret ya got? The reason for this shindig here tonight?"

Spot's eyes flashed to his and he matched his stare. Anne fidgeted next to him. A slow smile slid over his face. "Sure, Jacky Boy," he stood from his seat, grabbed Anne's hand and strode to the front of the room. He yelled and a blanket of quiet fell over them all. Anne's gaze found Jack's; he was watching her closely.

"I asked ya all here to make an announcement," he began tightly. "Some things are gonna change –" his knuckles squeezed hers. "Ya see, Anne here and I are, uh..." he cleared his throat. "We're gettin' hitched."

Voices rang throughout the vicinity and Spot held out an impatient hand. "Shuddup!"

Anne faltered under Jack's dark gaze. She turned to look at Spot instead.

"So, that means some changes to Brooklyn – and any changes in Brooklyn means other things will damn well change, too –" he glanced at Anne before looking back to the crowd. "That's it for now," he ordered with finality. He was about to sit back down with Anne when a voice interrupted.

"That ain't it."

Anne whipped her head to see Jack jump up, his jaw rigid. She felt Spot tense beside her.

"What? Ya gotta problem, Cowboy?" Spot challenged with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah – I gotta problem, Conlon." He stepped to stand directly in front of him. "Ya call everyone here, play some poker, then blurt out you're gettin' married?" His eyes were squinted in anger. "What the hell does that mean to any of us? Huh?" Jack was getting in Spot's face. "Huh, Conlon? What?" He stepped away and addressed the other newsies. "What the hell does this mean? Brooklyn ain't gonna be the same – " he turned back toward Anne and Spot. "You're gonna play Mistress to Brooklyn now? What? Ya gonna be the Queen o' Brooklyn with your King Spot?" he spat bitterly. "Or are ya gonna leave? Leave the newsies – then whose gonna be leader? _What the hell does this mean, Conlon?_"

Faces were staring at the three standing in the forefront, waiting for the first blow to be cast. Spot glared hard at Jack, his lips thinning.

"Ya really wanna play this game wit me?" Spot let go of Anne's hand and hardened his stance. "Ya really wanna go there, Jack?"

"You don't scare me none, and ya know it." He paused. "So, ya leavin' Brooklyn or are you two plannin' on settin' up house there?"

"Jack," Anne began.

"When ya two doin' it? Gettin' hitched, I mean," he asked snidely.

Spot stared a moment before breaking out with a sarcastic grin. "Well, hell, Jacky Boy – why don't we just grab a J.P. and we can do it tomorrow. You wouldn't mind, would ya? Ya could be me best man – eh?" He chewed his tongue maliciously. "Lessin' there's some reason ya don't approve of me marryin' Anne..."

Anne saw Betty flinch at the comment. Gil was sitting close by her, an opportunistic look on his face. She knew Gil would clamour at an attempt to take over if Spot were to leave.

Jack gave Spot a cutting smile. "This mornin' – ya wonderin' what happened with me and Annie and the bath – that's gotcha pretty worried, huh?"

"Why you _son of a bitch,_" Spot's fist connected with Jack's cheekbone. Jack got in his own right hook, knocking a slice into Spot's right eyebrow. The room seemed to separate into two sides – Brooklyn and Manhattan, with only the few other boroughs guys inbetween. A bottle smashed to the dirty floor as Spot and Jack wrestled each other and slammed into a table. Anne watched in horror as the fight escalated. Once again she was in the middle and she hated it as much as ever. She hopped out of the way as they continued their fisticuffs and went to find Betty, but she was gone. She turned back toward the entangled two.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed. They both froze mid-punch. "Why don't you two just..." she trailed as she looked at them. Jack's cheek was already plumming into a vicious purple and raised bruise and he had his weight supported on one leg. Spot's brow was trickled with blood and he was clutching his hurt side even more. She sighed heavily, knowing what she had to do. "Why don't you two just marry each other..." she muttered. "I'm going with my sister, to the country for awhile." She turned around and walked out of the warehouse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok! I'm sort of nervous about just getting this out after being lame and away for so long! So, I'm just gonna do a quick shout out to you all, hope that's alright - **

**Nora, SusieMinnesota, summaz, J.D. Tucker, Sweets, gothicluver13, xoborogrlxo, elleestJenn, MushLover92, Maggie, reviewer, rewind, Facetiouslymischievious, x the-moonlight-rose x ! **

**I'll go back to my normal long shout outs next chapter! -- Providing you guys are actually still reading! Hahah...hope you all are!**

**And if you've the time to leave a review I would be most gratified: ) Thanks for reading!**


	24. Full House

**I'm back! The last chapter was updated right before Christmas Eve so I thought it only fitting that this one be updated on New Year's Eve! And it's a longer one! Woohoo! **

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! **_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Anne saw Betty flinch at the comment. Gil was sitting close by her, an opportunistic look on his face. She knew Gil would clamour at an attempt to take over if Spot were to leave._

_Jack gave Spot a cutting smile. "This mornin' – ya wonderin' what happened with me and Annie and the bath – that's gotcha pretty worried, huh?"_

"_Why you son of a bitch," Spot's fist connected with Jack's cheekbone. Jack got in his own right hook, knocking a slice into Spot's right eyebrow. The room seemed to separate into two sides – Brooklyn and Manhattan, with only the few other boroughs guys inbetween. A bottle smashed to the dirty floor as Spot and Jack wrestled each other and slammed into a table. Anne watched in horror as the fight escalated. Once again she was in the middle and she hated it as much as ever. She hopped out of the way as they continued their fisticuffs and went to find Betty, but she was gone. She turned back toward the entangled two._

"_ENOUGH!" she screamed. They both froze mid-punch. "Why don't you two just..." she trailed as she looked at them. Jack's cheek was already plumming into a vicious purple and raised bruise and he had his weight supported on one leg. Spot's brow was trickled with blood and he was clutching his hurt side even more. She sighed heavily, knowing what she had to do. "Why don't you two just marry each other..." she muttered. "I'm going with my sister, to the country for awhile." She turned around and walked out of the warehouse._

_------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------

"Betty?!!" Anne rushed into the house and let the door slam behind her. She ran up the stairs calling for her, out of breath after her run from the warehouse. "BEEETTTTTY!" she gave another bellow.

"I'm here..." a small whisper sounded.

Anne rounded the corner and stopped in Betty's doorway. She softened instantly as she noticed the salty tracks down her friend's cheeks. "Oh, Betty," she murmured as she slumped next to her on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Betty sniffled. "I'm ok...just stupid, is all." Her fingers wiped away at her face roughly. "I thought – I knew that Jack was still sweet on you, I just hoped that it was getting better..." she shrugged. "Oh well, live and learn, as they say."

Anne looked at her crossly. "Don't say that. He's just –" she sighed. "Jack's just confused."

"He always is."

"I think that he's scared of his feelings for you and he doesn't know how to show it," Anne began, forcing what she hoped to be a comforting smile.

Betty snorted derisively. "Yeah, maybe..."

"I'm going to Susan's for awhile. It's out in the country, it's beautiful...do you want to come with me?" She looked around them. "Get away from everything for a little while?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure...that might be good, huh?" Her breathing was still uneven from her crying bout.

Anne stood and offered a hand to Betty, and helped her up. They both packed quickly and went down the stairs to find James, the butler. He set them up with one of the Barretts' carriages and asked them if they needed him to fetch the driver, which they both kindly declined. It was late but they didn't want to wait til morning, so they went out and piled their bags into the carriage. They hopped in and were on their way. Neither one of them saw Spot and Jack approaching the house in the inky darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was breaking as the horses clod over the damp soil and toward the large cottage. The chill nipped their noses, signaling the first sign of winter weather. Anne's lids were drooping, she was glad to finally be there. They pulled the carriage to the side of the house. Betty was right behind her as they walked to the ivy covered front door and knocked. A moment passed before it was answered.

"Anne?!" Susan's shining face greeted them. "You actually came!" She squealed in excitement. "Come in, come in, you two!" She ushered them inside and shut out the cold behind them. "Why didn't you write and tell me you were coming? I could have had the place looking a lot nicer than this!" she scolded gently as they sat in the sitting room. "Catherine is the dearest friend I could ever ask for, but honestly – would it hurt her to be a little tidier?"

Anne smiled at her rant. "It's fine, really. Is it alright if Betty and I stay here for a while?"

Her sister smiled warmly. "Of course! I'm so glad that you're here! Catherine will be, too – she's still sleeping. Not even an earthquake could interrupt her slumber!" There was a slight pause before she asked saucily, "so, is that man of yours coming, Anne?"

Anne flushed. "No, definitely not. We're both actually taking a break form our guys..." she shared a glance with Betty.

Susan watched them curiously. "Oh? What did they do now?"

"Well...they're both morons. Let's leave it at that for now."

"Alright," Susan placated. "But I expect to hear the details later, sister dear. You look tired – oh, I just realized you must have traveled here all night?" They nodded. "Well, then, let's get you both set up with a room." All three of them rose from their seats. "This place is too large to really be a cottage, I think, but Catherine likes to call it one so we do." She laughed as she began to lead them down the hall. A sharp knock sounded at the front door and she stopped, turning to them. "Did you say you weren't expecting anyone else?"

"No one – maybe it's for you?" Anne asked, dread filling her at the thought of who it might be.

"I doubt it – you're the only one crazy enough to show this early in the morning." Susan went to answer the door. "Oh – hello," came the startled response.

Anne and Betty remained in the hallway, unable to see who was at the door. Anne gave her a questioning look and she nodded, they were both thinking the same thing.

"Heya, Anne's sister – haven't seen ya in awhile..." the familiar low voice rumbled. "Anne here?"

"Shit," Anne mumbled under her breath as she steeled her shoulders. She went to the door and Susan moved back to let her stand in front of her visitor. "Spot – what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, whatdaya think?"

"I told you not to follow me here – how did you get here, anyway?" she asked as she peered around him trying to see his source of transportation.

"That don't matter – what matters is that you took off on me – again. Ya gotta stop doin' that, angel," he said easily, as if nothing was wrong.

"You have to go."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," she was losing her patience.

He bit his lip smugly. "As I recall, your sister kindly invited me to stay over with ya some time ago – remember?"

"Yeah, well – that was before."

Spot ignored her and address her sister standing behind her. "Whatdoya say? Mind if I stay for a few days?"

"Of course you can stay," Susan responded immediately. She ignored the furtive look Anne daggered her with. "Anne, move aside so he come in."

He gave Susan a bow as he stepped past Anne. "Why, thank you. Very kind of you..." he drawled in his most impressive manner. He stopped near Betty who was standing at the staircase. "Pleased to see ya, Miss Betty," he cocked his head.

"Hi, Spot," she smiled but snuffed it as soon as she caught sight of Anne glaring at her. "Sorry, I think my friend wants me to be rude to you." She giggled.

Spot smirked. "Yeah, sure sounds like her, don't it? Even though we all know she's secretly glad I showed up." He twisted his neck to grin smugly at her. "So, Anne angel – which room is ours?"

She pinked. "Why you jerk. No room – cuz you're not staying! I came here to get away from you!"

"Mmhmm..." he buzzed unconvinced. "Sure ya did. That's why ya told me exactly where ya were headin'. Ya knew I'd come after ya."

Another knock rapped at the door. "Oh God..." Anne muttered, clutching the sides of her face.

Spot pursed his lips. "Don't tell me your ex-boyfriend's comin', too?"

"You mean Betty's boyfriend," Anne corrected firmly.

"Well, is someone going to answer that?" A voice wafted down the stairs as Susan's friend walked down, taking in everything. "Oh – a lot of new faces! Lovely! Oh, Anne! I haven't seen you in ages, honey!" She gave her a brief hug before she swept to the door and wrenched it open.

"Um, hello, Miss. I'm Jack Kelly – I was wonderin' if Anne and Betty were here?"

Anne and Betty both groaned at the same time. Catherine stood aside and motioned for him to come in.

Spot stood in the corner with his arms folded. "This parlour is gettin' awful crowded..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leave a review if you're able! And HAVE A HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!**

_Shoutouts:_

_MushLover92 – Thank you so much! Hmm, yes, why is Jack so upset? Typical man – doesn't know what he wants! Haha. I'm so glad that you still love this story: ) _

_elleesJenn – You're still reading! Yay! I hope you like how it's going. See, I updated quickly: )_

_Nora – Did you really call your friends screaming?! Awesome! That is so so awesome! It's too lovely knowing you get excited over my writing here! I did have a lovely time in Cali, thanks! Good to be home, though. I hope you like this update just as much: )_

_x the-moonlight-rose x – Of course, I love the cliffhangers! Evil buggers that they are! The last chapter was pretty much of filler, the beginning of this one was, too – egads – but hate them as I do fillers sometimes are necessary...the end of this chapter begins fresh stuff, though, no more filler for awhile: )_

_Facetiouslymischievious – That's too cool that you were going email me the day I updated! You liked it! Yes! Thanks, I'm glad I'm back, too: ) Oh, and I just saw you updated your story! I'm rereading it now so I can read the new chapters I haven't been able to read yet!_

_Summaz – It's really neat that you guys are reading my little story together! Seriously, too cool to know that I have very cool people calling each other about my story! Makes me feel very very spiffy! I did have fun, thank you! And I had a fantastic Christmas, too! Hope you did, as well: ) _

_Sweets – I'd never leave you hanging too too long! Yes, stupid Jack and poor Betty. Haha, you were reading my mind with Spot following her – but alas, I had to have Jack go, too...but Betty is also there! So he didn't just follow Anne...haha or did he? I am wicked! No one mourns the wicked...doh! Now I'm going to have those songs in my head! Particulary Galinda and Elphaba singing about unadulterated loathing! Haha: )_

_MyMusicalLife – Thank you! I have to admit that that's my guilty pleasure, too – I don't know why but I get a nerdy little thrill with Spot and Jack fighting! I'm so glad that you said that, too, because I was afraid maybe I was the only one still liking that particular tension! So, thank you for that validity: ) And I did have a lovely holiday, did you?_

**Thank you guys!!! You're the rockinest! **

**Oh! PS – I was about to upload this when my dogs went crazy so I went to the window and heard some booms; fireworks! It was grand cuz I rushed upstairs and could watch the entire fireworks display from my upstairs window! Anyway, I thought it was lovely so I had to share my little early evening New Year's moment! **


	25. Heady

**Author's Note – I'm back again. See, didn't take me too long this time, either! Awesome.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Um, hello, Miss. I'm Jack Kelly – I was wonderin' if Anne and Betty were here?"_

_Anne and Betty both groaned at the same time. Catherine stood aside and motioned for him to come in._

_Spot stood in the corner with his arms folded. "This parlour is gettin' awful crowded..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"You both need to go!" Anne snapped.

"Can't," Spot answered simply. "My ride was one way."

"Then you're going to have a long walk back," she retorted coldly.

"Let's all calm down," came the voice of reason from Betty. "Did you two come here together?" she asked Jack and Spot, surprised at the notion.

"Hell no –" they answered simultaneously.

Spot told them that he hitched there, Jack hesitated before saying that he got a ride with Davey.

"Well, let's all sit down." Susan motioned for everyone to follow her into the sitting room and take a seat. Awkwardness rippled in the air as all sets of eyes avoided each other. Thunder crashed outside almost masking yet another knock at the busy front.

"Dear Heavens, who is it now?" Catherine mumbled as she rose and went to the parlour. The burgeoning crowd all glanced at each other, wondering who could be joining their motley group. A pause was followed by feet scuffling inside, growing ever nearer to where they were gathered. Anne was taken aback as their latest guests entered the room. There stood David and Sarah Jacobs, hair drenched by the newly pouring rain. David cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry to barge in on you all like this. A wheel broke on our buggy right after we dropped off Jack and it's raining too hard to really try to fix it right now. We're on our way to our Aunt's home, but she lives more then ten miles out. Would you mind if we sat out the storm for a while here?" David addressed his question to Anne.

"Of course not," she answered automatically, attempting to hide her deep disdain for his sister. "You can stay as long as you need." Her eyes darted to Spot to see his reaction to Sarah being there but he wore his usual stoicism.

Susan piped up, "quite right! We have room for everyone."

"I'll show you all where you can rest," Catherine stood and led the way down the hall. Jack was walking behind a too quiet Betty, David and Sarah were next, then Susan, and finally Spot and Anne brought up the rear. He suddenly yanked her from the line and before she knew it she found herself in a tiny enclosed broom closet with him, the only light came from the cracks at the side and bottom of the door. His hand cupped the back of her head and he brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"I love ya, Annie," he breathed into her mouth as he continued to nibble on her lower lip. "Ain't nothin' gonna ever change that..." He moved his kiss to her neck.

"Are you really going to marry me?"

"Yeah."

"When?" Her lids closed at his butterfly touches.

"It's – what?" He looked at her, his thumb smoothing her cheek. "The beginning of December..." a child like grin formed as he continued, "why don't we get married at Christmas, angel?" He chuckled at the sound of his words. "You can be my very own Christmas Angel, hmm?"

Her green orbs glimmered as she gazed up at him through the dark. "Really and truly?"

"Yeah – we'll find a J.P. and get ourselves wed all official like, baby." He brushed her nose. "Is that to your likin'?"

"Yes," she murmured, her fists clutching the sides of his shirt. He tucked his palm under her blouse and splayed it on her back, his hand hot against her skin. His tongue sought hers. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders and he hoisted her up, her legs curled around his waist, he leaned her back against the wall with a thump. The embrace grew more impassioned every second. His teeth undid the buttons on the top of her blouse and he sucked on the hollow of her throat. "How much do you love me, Spot..." she trembled in his arms and he groaned in response, hurrying his hands even more. Her fingers slipped his suspenders from his shoulders. She reached down between them and unfastened his trousers, pushing them impatiently to the floor, his boxers falling with them. He hiked her shirt up and stepped back for better balance, gripping her hips roughly to keep her from falling, her shoulder blades were ground hard against the wallpaper. He began to tug at her knickers.

"FUCK!" Jack yelled as light abruptly illuminated them.

"Oh God!" Anne scrambled to get out of Spot's hold. Her feet thudded to the ground and she briskly pushed her skirt back down, before she rebuttoned her blouse speedily. Spot didn't move at all, just stood proudly in all his naked glory, pants still pooled at his ankles.

"Well, Jacky boy – ya caught me with me pants down," he smirked darkly.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Jack demanded sharply, brow furrowed into a million lines.

"What's it look like we were doin', Cowboy?"

"Pull your pants up!" Anne exclaimed, absolutely mortified at being caught – by Jack, no less. Spot complied and breezily bent over to pull his bottoms back up.

"Why were ya pokin' round closets anyway?" Spot chewed at his lip as he regarded Jack.

"I was getting an extra blanket...guess it didn't cross my mind that you'd be cheap enough to take a girl in a fuckin' cupboard, Conlin."

Anne pushed past them and stumbled into the hallway.

"Annie!" Jack strode out after her.

"Angel..." Spot barreled his way past Jack and grabbed her arm.

"I don't feel so well..." she muttered, not breaking her step.

"Come on, sweetheart – you just need to get some sleep." Spot flung his arm round her shoulders and walked her to her room, going in with her and closing the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note/Challenge: Hey, so I have a little writing challenge for anyone who fancies it. The mission is to write a one shot about Jack, Spot, Race, Skittery, or Davey (one or more or all of them) and it can be about anything at all, only it has to include a sleigh and coffee somewhere in the story. The deadline to post it up is January 29th (my birthday haha) and anyone that actually does it shall receive massive whoopla shoutouts! Just drop me a PM to let me know that you've posted it so I can read it! (If anyone even writes one, that is – hmm). Anyway, I'm a nerd but it sounded like a fun idea for anyone that wants to: ) .**

**Ok, on with the shoutouts – **

_Shoutouts:_

_x the-moonlight-rose x: I did actually wonder if I was rushing it, I thought about having Jack come a day or two later, but I wanted that bit to move quickly so ah well. I'm really glad you like the dialogue, thanks! That's my favourite pieces to write usually, I like telling stories through conversations often times rather than supposition. Anyway – did you have a lovely birthday?_

_Facetiouslymischievious: Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Spot usually gets to say the coolest lines, I love when it works out for me to end a chapter with one of his quips. Ah, of course I wouldn't have left Anne gone from those wacky boys for long! _

_MushLover92: I know, Anne Anne thinking they may not follow her – though, I'm of the same thought as Spot; she did want him to follow her. That's why she announced where she was heading – whether she was fully conscience of it or not. Oh and see – I updated in not too long!_

_ellybelly: Aw, you like Spot's little moniker for Anne of angel? Cool, I must confess that I do, too. Seemed fitting for him, he strikes me as one of those guys that's always using nicknames for everyone – well, even in Newsies he calls Jack 'Jacky Boy' often. I'm so glad that you're reading and liking this! _

_sweets09: Jack foils a moment betwixt Spot and Anne again. You know, what can I say – I'm a fan of interruptions...obviously, I guess I use them fairly often. But I do that because, at least in my experience, whenever something big or important or just lovely is about to happen that always seems to be the time when someone or something prances on the scene to burst your moment, you know? Or maybe it's just me. Hmm. Haha. Oh, your comment about Jack just following Spot made me laugh out load! That was funny!_

_Summaz: I had to have them follow Anne and Betty; the dysfunctional foursome. So, did you like scenes with Spot and Anne in this chapter? I had a little too much fun being wicked to them in this one. Ah, and poor Betty, yes. I do feel badly for her...and Jack, too. And I updated fairly quickly, yeah? _


	26. Dancing In the Moonlight

**Author's Note – Hello to anyone that's still out there reading this! And to any new people that may have joined in on my madness! You didn't think I could really stay away from Spot and Anne forever, did you?! : ) . **

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

"_Why were ya pokin' round closets anyway?" Spot chewed at his lip as he regarded Jack._

"_I was getting an extra blanket...guess it didn't cross my mind that you'd be cheap enough to take a girl in a fuckin' cupboard, Conlin."_

_Anne pushed past them and stumbled into the hallway._

"_Annie!" Jack strode out after her._

"_Angel..." Spot barreled his way past Jack and grabbed her arm._

"_I don't feel so well..." she muttered, not breaking her step._

"_Come on, sweetheart – you just need to get some sleep." Spot flung his arm round her shoulders and walked her to her room, going in with her and closing the door._

* * *

Anne felt nauseated. She laid down as soon as Spot had closed the door.

"Ya alright, sweetheart?" The mattress dipped slightly as he sat next to her.

"I just need to sleep for awhile – I'll be fine," she muttered as she rolled to her side, leaving her back to him. She didn't bother to undress, it would take too much effort. She fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to a dark room. Dark and empty. She must have slept all day, the stars were shimmering through the lacy curtains. Her stomach was still sour and when she sat upright, her head felt as though it was full of fluid rushing about. She walked to the window and pulled the curtains aside to allow as much silver light in the room as possible. Thankfully, the sky had cleared a bit and lit the table enough for her to find the matchbook and lantern. A flame was struck and the glass was placed back over the wick, casting a yellowing glow around her. She snorted at herself softly as she realized that this cabin was most likely equipped with gas lamps, she hadn't needed to go through this trouble of finding a light. Restlessness reared over her and she decided what she really wanted right then was some fresh air. She opened her door and walked down the hall, lantern in tow. She glanced at the clock as she passed by and it indicated that it was near the witching hour. Down the stairs and to the front the door, she was outside without seeing anybody. She wondered where Spot had disappeared to, but was glad that he wasn't there because she could use some time alone.

The trees towered her path as she wove her way into the woods. An owl hooted up above and it nearly made her jump out of her skin. There was something off with her right now. It wasn't like her to be this jumpy and her constitution was normally more rigid than this. She shrugged at her own thoughts, jotting it down to it being caused by her state of emotions as of late. Attitude can play a huge part in one's life, it wreaks havoc on your entire system. Not to mention her raw engagement, that wasn't exactly stable, either. Just as these thoughts were playing in her mind, an unpleasant gurgling in her esophagus told her she was about to be ill. She let the lantern thump to the ground quickly and leaned over to vomit into a poor little bush. She barely registered the hands that pulled her hair away from her face. A few more heaves racked her chest and then she was done. The back of her sleeve wiped at her mouth before she turned to see who had joined her.

"Ya ok?"

Anne nodded her head. "How did you know I was out here?"

"Saw ya come outta the house." Spot reached up and pulled a cigarette from behind his ear.

"Where were you?"

"Standin' out here." He retrieved a match from his pocket, whipped it against the tree bark and puffed his cigarette to life.

"I can't believe I slept all day..." She watched him, the crimson ember shadowed his angular features.

"How ya feelin' now?"

She shrugged. "Better."

His cheeks hollowed as he inhaled a few more deep drags, then threw it to the ground and pressed it into the dirt with his toe. "Come here."

She stepped into his open arms and he enveloped her. He ran his hands up and down her sleeves soothingly, then kissed her crown. He started to sway her in his arms. "Ya like dancin', don't ya, angel?" he murmured into her hair.

"Yes," she whispered.

"There ain't no music, but will ya dance with me?" he backed away and grabbed her hands into his.

"Yes." Anne smiled and grew fuzzy at his boyish grin. His palm covered the small of her back, he lifted her hand and covered it with his long fingers. They danced in place to a nonexistent tune, the moon served as their spotlight.

"I love you, Spot."

"I love ya, too, honey..." His cobalt eyes pierced into hers. Their feet were still moving to the left, then the right, then the left. He was trying hard not to mutilate her feet, he never was much of a dancer. "I don't do the things you like to do enough, do I?"

She thought he was being flippant at first, then paused at his sincerity. "It's alright."

"No, it ain't." He stopped their motions, they stood frozen. "I gotta think more about what things _you_ wanna do – stop bein' so damn selfish all the time."

"It's ok...where is all of this coming from?" She bit her lip at his somber expression.

"We're gettin' married – I ain't gonna be one of them deadbeats who run around on their women, never carin' what nobody wants but them. I wanna be a good husband to ya, angel. I ain't gonna be no asshole."

She shook her head in confusion. "I know you won't – I mean, I know you won't be a jerk...well, no more so than usual," she teased but he didn't flinch. "What's making you think of all this all of sudden?"

He stared at her hard for a moment then resumed their steps. He looked away as he answered, "nothin."

Anne rested her head in the crook of his neck as they continued their silent dance, he held her to him tightly. She shivered a little in his arms.

"Ya cold?"

"A little."

"Let's get ya back inside." He clasped her hand in his and grabbed the lantern from the ground. The door creaked open as they entered the parlour. Two people were seated on the couch and both snapped their gazes up to see who had come in.

"Spot! I have to talk to you!" Gil exclaimed, Jack was seated next to him.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Spot asked Gil suspiciously.

"You have to go back to Brooklyn – there's trouble."

"Yeah, he ain't lyin', Spot – said Queens is rumblin." Jack hopped up from the couch.

"Meck – and Dodd...there's talk that they're headed towards Brooklyn tomorrow." Gil now stood as well.

Anne turned a panicked look to Spot. "Meck? Isn't that that jerk from that party months ago?"

"Yeah, that's him – the dumbass that was runnin' at the mouth to ya before I knocked his damn teeth out..." Spot's face darkened at the memory.

"And Dodd is the leader of Queens?" she wondered.

"Yeah – ya met him once, long time ago, Annie." Jack answered. "He's big and stupid...like Meck – guess that's why he's his second in command. Both idiots."

"Ain't that all o 'em?" Gil joked but no one was in the mood to laugh.

Spot hardened his jaw. "Well, what are we waitin' for? We got ourselves some business to take care of."

"Now? Do you have to go _now_?" Anne was scared for him. Ever since that altercation with Spot and Meck, things had been tense between Queens and Brooklyn.

"Gotta go right now, angel. She needs me." Spot brushed her cheek with his fingers. "My two gals – you and Brooklyn – both of youse always get yourselves into trouble," he said glibly. "I'll be back soons I can." He kissed her hard.

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably at their display. "I'm gonna round up Manhattan – I'll get Race to talk to Harlem. Davey already left, I told him to get Skittery and Blink talkin' to the boys."

Spot gave a jerk of the head. "Good – thanks, Jacky Boy. You're a real friend," he told him with earnest, though the tightness was still in the air. He leaned in to kiss Anne one more time but she pulled away.

"I was sick earlier, so don't-"

"I don't care, silly woman." He pressed his lips to hers again. "I'll be back soon – ya start plannin' this weddin' of ours, huh?" He left her with a parting smirk, then was out into the night with Gil following close behind.

Jack looked at Anne. "Annie – will ya tell Betty what happened? She's sleepin', I don't wanna wake her."

"I think she'd want you to say goodbye at least."

"Don't have time," Jack engaged her with pleading eyes. "Please, Annie."

"Ok, I'll tell her." She forced a half smile, knowing that Betty was going to be upset at Jack leaving without a word to her.

Jack went to leave but startled her when instead he grabbed her into a hug and held her tightly. "Be careful," he whispered to her before he released her abruptly and ran outside, leaving the front door open. Anne went to shut it but paused at the sight before her. She saw the forms of Spot and Gil retreating into the darkness and then Jack jogged to meet up with them. There was something very melancholy in the sight, almost grim, in the way the figures melted into the black. She shook away the worry and shut the door. Sickness overcame her once more and she rushed upstairs to retch again. Fifteen minutes later she was done, she splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth. She went to her room and laid on the bed when a sudden thought jarred her.

"Oh God..." she mumbled to herself as fear and realization overcame her.

* * *

**Please review if you have time and fancy making my day brighter! : ) . Thank you so very much for reading! Are any of my old reader friends still there?! I've missed you guys! **


	27. Spot and Anne's Ending

**Author's Note – My goodness, I cannot believe how long it has been since I have written for Anne, Spot, Jack, & Betty... I must apologize most profusely for being so remiss in my writing here! **

**I have no idea if any of my readers are still around here or interested, buuut...here is an ending for Anne & Spot and Co. I hope you guys like it! = )**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"You have to go back to Brooklyn – there's trouble."_

_"Yeah, he ain't lyin', Spot – said Queens is rumblin." Jack hopped up from the couch._

_"Meck – and Dodd...there's talk that they're headed towards Brooklyn tomorrow." _

_"Gotta go right now, angel. She needs me." Spot brushed her cheek with his fingers. "My two gals – you and Brooklyn – both of youse always get yourselves into trouble," he said glibly. "I'll be back soons I can." He kissed her hard._

_Anne went to shut the door but paused at the sight before her. She saw the forms of Spot and Gil retreating into the darkness and then Jack jogged to meet up with them. There was something very melancholy in the sight, almost grim, in the way the figures melted into the black. She shook away the worry and shut the door. Sickness overcame her once more and she rushed upstairs to retch again. Fifteen minutes later she was done, she splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth. She went to her room and laid on the bed when a sudden thought jarred her._

_"Oh God..." she mumbled to herself as fear and realization overcame her._

* * *

"Anne?"

Anne rolled to her side, fluttering her lids in her sleepy haze.

"Angel?"

"Hm," Anne looked up, smiling at Spot's face. "Hi..." She stretched, arching back, feet and hands, reaching in opposite directions.

Spot snorted. "Thought ya'd never wake."

"Oh," she jolted in bed, regretting the quick movement instantly as her stomach sloshed. "You're back!"

"I'm back, baby." He rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Spot shushed her rush of questions. "Everything's fine, darlin'. Lay back down."

"But Meck...and Dodd..."

His eyes turned steely. "They're taken care of."

"What do you-" she stopped, bit her lip, and sighed. "Nevermind. As long as you're alright, I don't want to know."

"Scoot over," Spot ordered, moving to lay next to her. Laying on his back and crossing his ankles, he took a few deep breaths before turning his head to gaze at her. "Anne angel, I gotta talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

"What? Anything." She smiled as she palmed his chin.

"I think," he paused, turning his gaze to the ceiling, "I think maybe you an' me should be takin' a break – from Brooklyn."

"What? No, no way. You love Brooklyn – so do I, now. I would never ask you to leave, you know that."

"I know, one of the reasons I love ya," he muttered, "but I gotta be thinkin' of things differently. Responsibly. Yeah?"

"I'm not following where this is coming from," Anne shook her head.

"If I'm gonna be a good husband and father, then I gotta think of me family."

"Father," Anne choked, eyes huge.

Spot set a small grin on her, rolling on his side to face her. "Come on, Angel, I ain't no fool. I been around enough to know when a goil is...in the family way," he smirked. "Are ya gonna tell me I'm wrong?"

"Oh uh," Anne puffed, "yeah, but I didn't know I was until last night. I mean, I'm still not certain, I haven't seen a doctor or anything..." she trailed, pursing her lips.

"Trust me, baby, I'm sure." Spot leaned over and kissed her. "So I was thinkin', we could just go ahead an' get married today."

"What?!?"

"Yeah, I stopped by the JP's house this mornin' while ya were still sleepin', he said it's okay for this afternoon. What'd'ya say?"

"Are you? Are you serious?" Anne sat up again, twisting the quilt round her fingers as she stared at him.

"Hell yeah, I'm serious. 'Sides, now's a good time's any. We got everyone what matters here with us. Your sister, Betty..." he swallowed before adding, "Jack."

Anne's face stretched into a wide grin. "Yes!" She jumped into his lap, nearly sending him backwards and over the bed in her haste. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her back, cradling her through their laughter.

* * *

"You look pink as perfection, Anne."

Anne turned around, smiling at Betty's grin. "Thanks."

"I can't believe my baby sister's getting married," Susan sobbed, strangling Anne in yet another vice like hug.

"Okay, okay," Betty laughed at her friend's purplish expression, "careful or you'll squeeze the bride to death!" Susan reluctantly released her sister.

"You really think I look alright," Anne asked again, primping in front of the floor length mirror. "It's all so last minute. I thought I would have awhile to plan...but...do I look alright?"

"Heavenly," Susan cooed.

"Like an 'Angel'," Betty supplied cheekily, causing Anne to laugh. There was a knock at the door, Betty answered it.

"Heya, Betts, can I come in?"

Betty looked back at Anne over her shoulder. "Should I let Jack in?"

"Yes," Anne called.

Jack kissed Betty on the cheek before moving inside the room. He missed Betty's pleased as punch blush.

"Heya, Annie. Ya look..." he sighed, smiled, and then sighed again. "Ya look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Jack."

He wore his sad little smile a moment longer more before it brightened and he snorted. "Ya know, I can honestly say I never thought I'd see the day Spot Conlon was married."

Anne laughed. "Neither did I!"

Jack moved to hug Anne and when he did, he held her tightly while whispering, "ya know I'm always here for ya, Annie, no matter what. Don't forget me."

"I won't," she told him, suppressing a sniff. He let her go, and they stood smiling at each other for a few more seconds before he turned to go to the door. He paused near Betty and gave her a wink. "See ya downstairs, beautiful?"

Betty coloured again. "Yes," she giggled before he left the three women.

"It's time..."

Anne merely nodded her head, unable to speak. With one last push at her hair to be sure it was pinned and secure enough in the bob, she followed Susan and Betty out of the room and down the hall, pausing at the top of the stairs. Susan trotted down the stairs to cue the guests – Jack, the JP, Charlotte, and Spot – that the bride was ready. Jack began to hum, "Dumdumdumduuuum...dumdumdumdummmmm..." with a goofy grin, causing everybody to chuckle. Betty turned around to shoot one last smile to Anne.

"I love you, friend," Betty told her with a quivering chin.

"I love you, too," Anne answered wearing the most serene smile she ever had. Betty walked down the stairs, then Anne slowly followed, the hem of the pretty white dress she borrowed from Charlotte sweeping prettily behind with each step she took. She focused on Spot, standing in front of the fireplace next to the Justice of the Peace. She thought Spot looked so dapper, even in his worn in clothes, but he smoothed his hair in such a fashion as she had never seen. He reached for hands when she approached, both turning towards the JP, who performed the ceremony.

At the end of the JP's speech, he looked at the small number of guests. "Is there anyone here who can think of a reason why this man and this woman should not be joined in matrimony?" Spot's gaze immediately sought Jack's. Jack merely smiled at his old friend, giving a minuscule shrug; Spot returned the smile and nodded. The JP grinned. "Well then, you may now kiss the bride."

"Finally," Spot muttered with a smirk, gathering Anne in his arms and kissing her in a back bending embrace. Jack whooped and Betty hollered, Catherine and Susan both giggled at the openly affectionate display.

The JP cleared his throat to gain their attention. "I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Conlon."

Spot slung his arm around Anne's shoulder. "Heya, everyone – meet my wife." The small party circled round the newlyweds. A lively lunch was held that afternoon before it was time to see Spot and Anne off.

* * *

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Betty helped Anne get the last of her things together in her room.

Anne shrugged. "I don't know. All Spot would tell me is 'it's someplace special'."

Betty rolled her eyes. "Leave it to a boy to be mysterious." They made their way back down the stairs.

"I'm going to miss you." Susan hugged Anne.

"I'll miss you too. We'll come to visit soon," Anne assured her. "I'll see you soon, too, Charlotte."

"You had better," Charlotte told her with a grin.

"I'll come to see you at the Barretts' as soon as we're back," Anne told Betty.

"I'll miss you. You take care of her, Spot," Betty ordered, and he nodded and tapped his finger to his forehead in a salute.

"Jack," Anne approached him, pulling him into a hug. "Don't let Betty go, she's the best."

"Aw, ya don't have to tell me that, I know." He kissed the top of Anne's head. "Take care'o yourself, Annie. Don't forget what I told ya earlier."

"I won't," she said, pulling away and giving him another smile.

"Ya ready, Angel," Spot paused, grabbing her left hand and holding it up, "or should I say, Mrs Conlon?" He brought her hand to his mouth to kiss the modest little wedding ring she now bore. He was thankful that Jack offered to pool his money with Spot so he could afford at least a small ring from the JP for the wedding.

"Ready, husband," Anne interrupted his thoughts with a giggle and they were off. The buggy clanked over cobblestones awhile later, Anne popped her head out of the window. She looked back in at Spot who was fast asleep sitting next to her. "Spot," she poked his shoulder, "we're honeymooning in the City?"

"Wha-wha-whas goin' on?" He rubbed at his eyes blearily before grinning at her. "Good, we're almost at our first stop."

"You're like a kid, falling asleep as soon as we got in the cab," she teased, and only laughed harder when he scowled. "Tell me where we're going," Anne prodded, sidling up to her new bridegroom.

"Uh uh," he shook his head with a devilish grin, "this is a surprise." No more had he said the words that the cab stopped, the driver yelled, 'we're here.' Spot hopped out of the covered buggy, holding his hand out for Anne to grab. She jumped down with his help, surprised when she looked around and spotted the old bronze statue.

"Oh my-" she stopped, covering her hand with her mouth. "I can't believe you...how did you remember? I can't believe it," she rambled, slowing walking to the statue.

He grinned broadly. "It's a statue of St. Columba; the patron saint o' poets. I just figured with ya bein' Irish and lovin' poetry an' all, you'd like this."

Anne flung herself into his arms. "How did you..." She laughed. "That's the exact words you said to me that first night you and I ever went out!"

"I know," he chuckled. "I remember."

"That's – this – thank you." She kissed him on the lips before raining kisses all over his face. "This is soo romantic!"

"Hey, I know what pleases a lady," he told her cockily. He swung her around in his arms, before suddenly letting her back down to her feet. Crouching, he laid his palm gently over her stomach before brushing his lips over the cotton of her dress.

"Spot, why are you kissing my stomach...in the middle of the street?" She blushed, wondering if anyone was watching them.

"Gotta show Junior some love too," he grinned, standing back up and pulling her into a hug.

"Uh, Junior? Excuse me, we are NOT naming our baby 'Junior'!"

"Okay, so how 'bout Spot the second?" He laughed smugly.

"No!"

"Little Angel?"

"No," she shook her head.

"I got it!" His eyes lit up as he walked them back to the carriage. "Brooklyn!"

She laughed as they climbed back inside. She leaned into him as the carriage started to go. "So where are we going now?"

"To the moon, baby...to the moon..."

* * *

**THE END**

**Wow, it's been a looooong journey, but Anne and Spot finally have their happy ending! = ) **


End file.
